<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finding Christmas by LiquifiedStars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046493">Finding Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquifiedStars/pseuds/LiquifiedStars'>LiquifiedStars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Gabenath Baby, LadyNoir - Freeform, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Romantic Fluff, adrienette - Freeform, big brother adrien, post reveal-pre relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:22:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquifiedStars/pseuds/LiquifiedStars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three important changes have happened in Adrien’s life - he discovered Ladybug was Marinette, Hawk Moth disappeared and now at 20, he became a big brother to Edmond. Adrien wants Edmond’s first Christmas to be perfect, but when something unexpected happens, can Marinette help him to find what he wants most?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone and welcome to my Christmas fanfic for this year. I’ve changed tack a little by going post reveal-pre relationship for this one. I hope you enjoy it. Don’t forget I love getting feedback so let me know what you think. I’ll try to update as often as I can 😊</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien readjusted his position so that he was more in the light. It felt so weird posing in beach trunks on a fake tropical set when it was raining and cold outside. Of course, the Gabriel brand didn’t just sell clothes in Europe and there were parts of the world where Christmas time meant sun, sand and surf...he just couldn’t really picture it though. To Adrien Christmas had meant hot chocolate with snickerdoodles, open fireplaces, warm blankets and snuggling up to his mother to read Christmas stories before bed. </p>
<p>He tried not to let out a sigh. Christmas had never been the same since his mother left. Adrien’s father, Gabriel, had always struggled to find any joy in the season at all, or any other time of the year for that matter, preferring to shut himself away most of the time. Adrien was lucky if he saw his father for dinner Christmas Day. His father’s assistant, Nathalie, had tried to observe the season by decorating a tree in the mansion foyer and making sure Adrien always had a nice present (he had known for some time Nathalie had been picking his gifts), but it lacked the kind of joy and family atmosphere that he had seen in his friends' families. There was nothing special about the season anymore in the Agreste household, not that he ever let on to anyone else. This year though, Adrien hoped things might be different. </p>
<p>“Adrien, you are losing focus.” Vincent the photographer complained. </p>
<p>“Sorry.” </p>
<p>Vincent waved his hand dismissively. “Why don’t we take ten and you can have a break to refocus.”</p>
<p>Adrien grabbed his shirt, slipping it back on and making his way over to the snack table. He didn’t get far though when Marinette came over to him with a steaming hot cup of coffee made just the way she knew he liked it. “Here, you look half frozen.” She said, passing him a sandwich as well. </p>
<p>“You always know how to warm me up m’lady.” He said with a cheesy grin. Marinette just smiled and bopped him on the nose. </p>
<p>“You only have ten minutes Kitty. I’m going to get your other outfit ready in case Vincent wants to move on to the next piece.”</p>
<p>Adrien took a bite of his sandwich and watched as Marinette readjusted the messy bun in her hair and talked to Nathalie who had just scurried in with some papers. He let out that wistful sigh he’d been holding. So much had changed in the few years that he was still trying to catch up with it, but there were three things in particular that marked the biggest changes to Adrien’s life. </p>
<p>********<br/>The first was when a particularly bad akuma had kept Chat Noir and Ladybug up most of one spring night. Night time akumas were always the worst, not only because they happen in the early hours of the morning, (seriously, does Hawk Moth even sleep?), but also because they were usually fed off nightmares making them extra complex. </p>
<p>Completely exhausted by the time they defeated the akuma, they collapsed together on a favourite concealed rooftop to catch their breath and get some strength to try and get back home. After almost six years of chasing akumas together, Ladybug and Chat Noir were extremely comfortable in each other’s company, having a close bond that floated somewhere between friendship and maybe something else? Maybe? One day? Perhaps that was more Chat’s wishful thinking. Ladybug was his best friend, his partner, but he still loved her even though she had told him that a romantic relationship wouldn’t be prudent between superheroes, not to mention the other boy she liked who never seemed to notice her. Despite the time that had passed though, his heart still belonged to his spotted partner. </p>
<p>Entwining their gloved hands, they leaned against one another. Chat loved these quiet moments with Ladybug, how much she trusted him and how safe he felt when he was next to her. In the peaceful night, he could imagine them always being this way, preferably without the akumas. Before too long, the two heroes had fallen asleep. It wasn’t until the sunrise had begun to peak over the horizon that Adrien woke up to find himself curled up with his head in the lap of a warm body - a detransformed body that his foggy brain realised was most definitely an unmasked Ladybug. Adrien laid frozen with his eyes open towards the sunrise, unsure what he should do until he felt soft fingers run through his hair. </p>
<p>“Adrien.” He heard her voice softly say, and it made his heart skip a beat. The softness, the mar the, the achingly familiar sound of his name in her lips, like he had heard it a dozen times. “It’s alright Kitty, you can look.” He rolled onto his back, his head still in her lap, and turned his eyes up and looked straight into an all too familiar set of bluebell eyes. </p>
<p>“Marinette.” He breathed in awe and she smiled at him softly. </p>
<p>“It’s not that I’m not completely freaking out right now.” She said, turning her eyes away from his and out to the horizon. “It’s just that I’ve been looking at you for the last 20 minutes trying to decide whether to run and leave you here, or if I should wake you up and let you know I know who you are.” She looked back down at him with a small smile on her lips. “You made the decision for me by waking up.” She bit down in her lip and her cheeks pinked up. “I guess I can freak out more later.”</p>
<p>Adrien blinked at her trying to process who was talking to him with the person he knew she was a few hours ago. Of course he should have known that his amazing and talented friend would be Ladybug. Now that he knew it seemed so obvious to him. Marinette had all the qualities that he loved about Ladybug, brave, determined, kind, beautiful...</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s okay.” He said, sitting himself up, feeling slightly embarrassed he had been sleeping in her lap. “I can freak out later too...in a good way.” They both shared a shy smile, then he looked at her more seriously. “Are you okay with this? I mean you didn’t want us to reveal our identities until after we defeated Hawk Moth.”</p>
<p>Marinette bit her bottom lip again and Adrien had a desperate urge to want to unhook her lip from her teeth. “I know I did.” She said, worry evident in her voice, but she pushed it aside. “I guess it doesn't matter now and it’s not like Bunnyx has turned up to<br/>say this is a disaster with major future repercussions.” Adrien could see concern laced in her eyes, like a memory she was trying to to think about. </p>
<p>“And me?” He asked gently. “Are you okay with Chat Noir being me?”</p>
<p>Marinette looked at him with wide eyes and Adrien was worried that she might have been upset to find out that he, Adrien Agreste the pampered model, had been her Chat Noir. Although they had known each other for years as civilians, since Collége in fact, they didn’t really get all that close as friends until towards the end of Lycèe. Even then they had kind of been thrown together because of Alya and Nino dating and she was still fairly shy around him. After that, they didn’t see each other much during their first year of uni. Marinette was studying fashion and Adrien was studying business and although they were at the same campus, they only really saw each other if their best friends set up a lunch date or something. </p>
<p>Lost in his thoughts, Adrien was taken aback when Marinette suddenly wrapped him up in a tight hug. </p>
<p>“I won’t deny it will take me some time to put these pieces of you together in my mind.” She said, her breath warm on his neck. “You were, are, still my friend. But I wouldn’t have wanted my Chat Noir to be anyone else but you.” She said the last part almost in a whisper into his ear. Adrien curled his arms around her waist and held her closer to him, feeling that familiar pitter patter of his heart when he was close to Ladybug, to Marinette he also realised. </p>
<p>“I feel the same way about you being Ladybug.” He assured her. “I can’t believe we have been so close to each other this whole time.” He let go of her and tucked a loose hair behind her ear. Her face flush into the most delicate pink and he wasn’t sure if it was embarrassment at his affectionate gesture or from the cool early morning breeze that was blowing. The two Kwamis that had been hiding behind a chimney came out to join their chosen, both seeming to be happy that the masks had finally fallen and assuring them that everything would be alright. They called on their transformations and Chat took Ladybug’s hand and gave it an affectionate squeeze before pressing a kiss to the back of it. He was sure he saw Ladybug blush even more under her mask. </p>
<p>“W...Well, we better be getting home before we’re missed. I’m sure you have early glasses, I mean classes today too.” She stuttered. Adrien couldn’t help but smile as she threw her yo-yo and he watched her swing back towards the bakery. </p>
<p>*******</p>
<p>“Adrien.” He looked up to see those same bluebell eyes looking at him. “Kitty, Vincent has been looking for you. He’s happy with the beach photos and wants you to change into the tennis outfit for the sports spread.” Nodding his head she patted him on the knee and went back over to where Vincent was to help with the set change. </p>
<p>Adrien made his way into his dressing room. He checked on Plagg in his bag and found him dead to the world in a cheese coma curled up next to Tikki who was surrounded by cookie crumbs. He smiled to himself and shook his head. It was one of the nice things about working together that the kwami’s got to spend more time together too. Gabing his clothes off the rack that Marinette had prepared for him, Adrien’s mind wandered to the second event, or rather non event, that year. The disappearance of Hawk Moth. </p>
<p>A few months after the accidental reveal, Hawk Moth’s activity started to dwindle to a point where it stopped altogether. At first Marinette was worried that he was cooking up some powerful scheme. As the weeks and months went on however, there was not a single akuma in sight and slowly they started scaling back their patrols. While Adrien was grateful that there weren’t any akumas interfering with his midterms, he was missing seeing Ladybug….Marientte, as often. </p>
<p>Things got better in that department though when Marinette was chosen as an intern by Adrien’s father in her final year of university and she joined the Gabriel team. Adrien’s father hadn’t taken on an intern in years, but he seemed to have taken a keen interest in Marinette. Adrien wasn’t about to question it though, after all she was the highest performing student in her cohort and he knew his father wouldn’t let talent like that get away from him. Suddenly Adrien and Marinette were seeing a whole lot more of each other and much of the playful banter that they often shared on patrol behind the masks easily fit into their civilian selves and he loved it...he loved her. </p>
<p>That wasn’t as startling a revelation as Adrien thought it might have been. Adrien had always said that he would love the girl under the ladybug mask, he just never realised how much he already did. Plagg had often teased him over the years that he had a crush on the pigtailed girl who used to sit behind him in class. Of course Adrien dismissed that idea stating his heart only belonged to Ladybug. Besides, Marinette didn’t feel that way about him, he was just her friend. The truth though was that things were never that simple. Yes he loved Ladybug, but Marinette had always been special to him in a way he never could put a finger on. When he found out she was Ladybug, it all made sense, but it was also more complicated. </p>
<p>When the reveal happened, they were both feeling a little confused. Adrien realised he had friendzoned Ladybug as Marinette and as Chat Noir he knew Ladybug had him firmly in the friendzone because she liked someone else. Adrien had assumed the other boy must have been Luka because Marinette always spent so much time with him and Kitty Section. He couldn’t blame her for that, Luka was a sweet guy who had always been kind to her. Besides, it was no secret how Luka felt about Marinette. But Luka had been out of the country for some time now touring with Jagged Stone, and it didn’t seem like they were in a long distance relationship, not that she had ever mentioned anyway, and he was sure Nino would have told him if that were the case. </p>
<p>Still, he loved what they had now, this easy friendship they had developed outside of the masks. Adrien remembered when Marinette used to be nervous around him at school and he hoped that knowing he was Chat would help get rid of some of that since she had never been nervous around his hero persona. At first, she was stuttering and nervous around him as Ladybug and he thought perhaps he’d ruined everything between them somehow, but after she started working at Gabriel there had been a change, a positive change. He wasn’t sure how that came about, but he didn’t want to do anything to jeopardise it. </p>
<p>Stepping out of the dressing room, Marinette scurried to him and started messing up his hair with her fingers. “Hey.” Adrien protested. “I just combed that.” Marinette giggled at him. </p>
<p>“Exactly.” She teased. “You’re supposed to look like you’ve been playing tennis, not stepping out of the day-spa.” He didn’t miss the sarcastic tone. Adrien rolled his eyes and blew his fringe out of his eyes. </p>
<p>“It wasn’t my fault Chloé dragged me to a day-spa. I didn’t know she was going to make me have a pedicure while I was there.”</p>
<p>“Aww, but you had such pretty feet, Chaton.” Marientte cooed, patting him on the cheek. She then picked up his wrist and slid a sweat band onto it, turning the Gabriel logo to the outside. He couldn’t help his heart picking up pace at the soft touch of her fingers on his wrist. </p>
<p>“There.” Marinette said confidently. “Now I think you’re ready.” She looked up at him, still holding his wrist, and Adrien felt himself becoming lost in her eyes. </p>
<p>The moment was broken by the soft wails of a baby that had awoken in a pram near where they were standing. Marinette gave him a soft smile and patted his arm. “It’s alright.” She said. “I’ll go get him.”</p>
<p>Adrien watched as Marinette walked over to the pram and picked up the baby boy with soft blonde hair and striking sapphire eyes and Adrien’s heart melted every time he saw them together. That was the other major change that had happened to Adrien - baby Edmond, his little brother. </p>
<p>When Adrien was called late one night to his father’s study, he expected to be told that he had done something wrong in the photoshoot that day or worse, wouldn’t be allowed to stay at university. Although he and his father had a slightly better relationship now than they did when Adrien was in school, they still didn’t see each other all that much outside of work related issues. Adrien had wanted to move out of the mansion and into his own apartment when he turned eighteen, but his father made a deal with him that if he stayed at home and continued with his photoshoots for the next three years, his father would ditch the other extracurriculars and allow him to go to university. It wasn’t the best deal, but at the time Adrien figured three more years modeling to have more freedom was a small price to pay. </p>
<p>When Adrien had sat down in his father’s office, he felt like he could cut the tension in the air with a knife. Nathalie was there too which he didn’t expect. Usually she would leave to go home to her apartment around six or seven and it was well after ten. She looked tired and worn out, and seemed to have been avoiding his eyes. </p>
<p>“Adrien, we have something we need to talk to you about.” Gabriel’s unemotional words uttered in the silence. He saw Nathalie shifting on her feet and Adrien had a sinking feeling. He knew Nathalie hadn’t been well recently and had taken some time away from work. He remembered years ago when she used to have dizzy spells, just like his mother had, and he feared the worse. </p>
<p>Gabriel took a drink of something Adrien thought smelled like whiskey. He wasn’t sure the last time he had seen his father drink. Placing the glass down on his desk Gabriel ran a finger around the rim of the now empty glass. “Nathalie and I…” He started but seemed to have been struggling for words, a trait that was most unlike Gabriel Agreste. Adrien waited as his father stood and held his hands behind his back. Gabriel looked briefly at the picture of Adrien’s mother, Emilie, on the wall and let out a sigh. He turned his head away from the image. </p>
<p>“Well, to get straight to the point, Nathalie is having a baby.” Adrien looked at his father slightly confused. He had suspected over the years his father and Nathalie had been having a relationship that was beyond their professional one, but nothing had ever been confirmed to him, and they hadn’t been very affectionate towards each other, at least in front of other people. Adrien distinctly got the feeling that this had not been something planned. </p>
<p>Adrien heard his father muttering about too much wine at a function after party one night and something about being lonely and one thing leading to another, but Adrien felt like his father was just making excuses for himself. He looked over to Nathalie who looked more vulnerable than he had ever seen her before. Ignoring whatever it was his father was saying, Adrien got up out of his seat and wrapped his arms around father’s assistant (girlfriend?) in a warm hug. </p>
<p>“I’m happy for you Nathalie.” He said to her, and she patted his back in return. At almost 40, Adrien was sure this had been just as much of a shock for her as for anyone. </p>
<p>“You’re not upset are you?” Nathalie asked, but Adrien shook his head with a smile. </p>
<p>“I always wanted to be a big brother.” He said excitedly and it seemed to have put her at ease. His father cleared his throat behind him and Adrien turned to see him looking a little less stoic and perhaps even somewhat guilty. </p>
<p>“I have of course asked Nathalie to marry me. I won’t be having a child of mine born illegitimate, there is too much at steak with the company. It will just be a private civil service as soon as possible. We don’t need the media bothering Nathalie seeking tabloid fodder.” Adrien knew the media would have a field day banging up a story about how Nathalie had trapped a grieving widower and got herself pregnant on purpose. Adrien knew that wasn’t true, but since when did reporters let truth get in the way of a good story? </p>
<p>Adrien noticed his father had gone to fiddle with the wedding ring usually on his finger, only for it not to be there. “As you know, your mother has been gone for more than seven years and has now been pronounced legally dead.” Straight to the point as always, Adrien thought, then his father added. “Perhaps it’s time for a new beginning, for all of us.”</p>
<p>There wasn’t a whole lot of warmth in Gabriel’s voice when he said it, but Adrien hoped that perhaps the words might ring true. When his father told him that he could bring one friend with him to the ceremony, he merely raised a curious eyebrow when Adrien announced he would ask Marinette. For Adrien, there really wasn’t anyone else he would ask. She was the only one who really knew him, even more so than Nino, and if this wedding was to be a new beginning, then there was no one else he would rather have there with him. </p>
<p>He only felt slightly guilty that he spent the entire ceremony looking at Marinette. </p>
<p>*********<br/>Edmond’s giggles filled the studio as Marinette carried him and blew raspberries into his cheeks. At four months old, there weren't too many people Edmund was happy with picking him up besides Nathalie and Adrien, but Marinette was the exception. Usually he had a nanny that looked after him during the day, a kindly older British lady by the name of Mrs Jeffries, but if on her days off Nathalie was needed on set, she would bring Edmond too. Marinette was nervous when Nathalie first asked her if she could watch Edmond for her. While she had babysat Manon for years, she hadn’t cared for a baby before. Nathalie seemed to have trusted her though and Edmond clearly adored her. Adrien couldn’t blame him, although he was a little envious of all the kisses his little brother was getting. </p>
<p>“Oh, he woke up.” Said a frazzled Nathalie, kissing the baby on the head. “I’m so sorry to do this to you Marientte, but could you give him his bottle? I’ve got to get these orders sorted before the Christmas break and I’m just getting so far behind...”</p>
<p>“It’s fine Nathalie.” Marinette reassured her with a kind smile. “We’re good friends aren’t we little guy.” She said, baby Edmond gurgled happily with a gummy toothless grin. </p>
<p>“Nathalie, Victoria just cancelled on us.” An exasperated Vincent said, waving his arms in the air as he walked over to them. “That’s the third model this week to come down sick.” Nathalie pinched her nose under her glasses. A nasty bug had been doing the rounds of the office, leaving them short staffed just before the Christmas break. </p>
<p>“Alright Vincent, I’ll call the agency and see what they can do. We needed to finish the female shoot before the Christmas break. At least Adrien’s shoot will be done.” She gave Edmond another kiss before rushing back out again. </p>
<p>“Here Adrien, take him while I warm his bottle.” Marinette said, moving closer to him to pass the baby. Adrien was sure her cheeks flushed pink as their arms brushed. “Oh, here. Don’t let him dribble on your clothes or I think Vincent might have a heart attack.” She said as she draped a cloth nappy over his shoulder, protecting his white polo shirt. Edmond started to fuss. Going over to her bag, Marinette pulled out something soft and black. Bringing it over to Adrien and Edmond, she gave it to the baby. It was a soft black cat toy with stitched green eyes and a little Santa hat. Edmond promptly put it in his mouth. </p>
<p>“Did you make this? It’s so cute.” Adrien asked as he followed her while she heated up some water in the microwave. Thankfully the venue had a kitchenette for making tea and coffee and such. </p>
<p>“Well, I know how much he loves Plagg, but since Plagg can’t always be with him, I thought he might like a substitute, one that’s a little less wriggly, smelly and complaining.” She took the bottle out of the microwave and tested the water on her wrist. Perfect. Adrien played with Edmond and the toy cat while Marinette poured the formula into the bottle and gave the milk a shake. </p>
<p>“You’ve become a bit of an expert with that.” Adrien quipped and Marinette gave him a shy smile. </p>
<p>“Alya gave me a few tips. When Nathalie first asked me to feed him I rang Alya in a panic. Once she finished laughing at me, she actually gave me some useful advice. Thank goodness she had the practice of younger sisters.” She smiled at him and reached out to take Edmond, throwing the cloth nappy over her own shoulder. “Okay big boy, time for bottles.” Marinette said in a sing song voice. </p>
<p>“Well, you’ll have had plenty of practice for yourself now.” It wasn’t so much his words, but the look in his eyes when he said it that had Marinette feeling her face going red, but she was saved when Vincent called Adrien back onto the set. The cheeky cat gave her a wink before he left. </p>
<p>Marinette settled herself into a chair and watched as Edmond happily sucked away at his milk, clutching onto his Santa Plagg. He looked so much like Adrien, especially when he had his eyes closed with the same nose and the same facial expressions. She wondered how much his own son might look like him. She shook her head and tried not to think of it too much though. They were friends, best friends even since the masks fell, but it was hard for her not to let her heart betray her when he looked at her like that. There were times when she thought she saw it, the way he had looked at her as Ladybug years ago, before she made him try to move on from her. She felt like such a fool now for having enforced the no reveal rule for so long. In a way she had always thought Chat’s declarations of love were just part of his persona. Now though...seeing that same look in Adrien’s eyes made her wonder. </p>
<p>Tikki told her she should just come clean about her own feelings towards Adrien, and Chat Noir. After all, there really was no reason to keep her heart a secret anymore, but deep down she was scared. </p>
<p>Believing she had no chance with Adrien, she had considered Luka, but soon realised she had slowly begun to fall for Chat. He was the one always by her side, who had taken the hits for her and had been her rock over the years. Whenever she doubted herself, he was there building her up. She was close to telling him just what he meant to her when they accidentally revealed. Chat always said he loved Ladybug, but Marinette was only Adrien’s friend. Perhaps that’s all she would ever be. She was closer than she ever thought she could be to Adrien now, and she didn’t want to risk that by telling him her true feelings. </p>
<p>Marinette softly sang a Chistmas carol as Edmond happily had his milk. The sound of her song floating across the studio to where Adrien was posing for Vincent. It was getting late and most of the other staff had already left. Adrien couldn’t help looking over to where she was, watching as she lovingly cared for his little brother. Marinette stood up and patted Edmond’s back until he let out a milky burp. </p>
<p>“You should ask her out Adrien.” He was startled from his thoughts by the statement his photographer had made. Vincent came and stood next to him while he fiddled with his camera. “You look at her, she look at you...I’ve been watching the two of you for months since she came here to work for your father. Even before that when she would watch your photoshoots in high school with that friend of hers.” </p>
<p>“Alya.” Adrien added absently, still watching Marinette as she rocked a sleepy Edmond still singing Christmas songs. </p>
<p>“Yes, yes, but it was this one you were looking at with those doe eyes.” Vincent said as he wiped the lens in his camera. Adrien didn’t know what to say. Had he really been looking at Marinette like that back then, even before he knew she was Ladybug?</p>
<p>“I know that look Adrien.” Vincent continued. “ I watch people fake it for a camera everyday, but you and her...that’s not fake. You don’t let that get away from you.” </p>
<p>“I don’t know Vincert. It might take a miracle.” Adrien said, hearing Ladybug’s voice in his ears telling him she could never fall in love with Chat. </p>
<p>Vincent patted Adrien on the arm “It is the season of miracles.” He said with a smile and headed back over to his tripod. Adrien rested his head back against the wall, his eyes falling back to Marinette, as they always seemed to. She was carefully placing a sleeping Edmond back into his pram. She must have felt him watching because she turned around when she stood up again and gave him a beautiful smile that made his heart flip in his chest. Ladybug said she couldn’t love Chat, but maybe Marinette could love Adrien. He decided it was worth a try.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien sat on the floor in his bedroom while Edmond laid on a bunny rug and kicked his legs chewing on the ears of Santa Plagg. Getting up Adrien sat down at his piano and started playing “O Holy Night.” It had been one of his mother’s favourite carols and one of the few he knew by heart. When he was ten he had practiced the song for weeks as a gift for her. He remembered the happy tears that rolled down her cheeks when he played it and he was so proud of himself. One of the greatest joys in his young life was making his mother smile like that. It seemed like a lifetime ago now. </p><p>He didn’t even realise he had tears in his own eyes until there was a knock on his bedroom door. </p><p>“Come in.” He called out, his eyes still on the keys. </p><p>“That’s a rather melancholy tune isn’t it?” Adrien smiled and didn't need to look up to recognise the voice of the Japanese girl who had walked into the room. </p><p>“Good morning to you too. And it’s not melancholy, it’s a Christmas carol.” He said. Kagami shrugged. </p><p>“I know, and yes, good morning.” She said, sitting beside him on the piano stool. “I don’t believe much in Christmas though. It’s all rather contrite really and overrated.” </p><p>“I don't think so.” Adrien disagreed wholeheartedly with what she had said, but he’d had this argument before with Kagami. Adrien continued to play as the two sat in a comfortable silence until Edmond started to grizzle. Adrien stopped his playing to pick him up, passing him to Kagami. </p><p>“Here, hold him for a minute while I find where his dummy went.” Kagami took the baby but held him a little away from himself. Edmond squirmed, scrunching his little nose up and started to cry. </p><p>“Adrien, your brother stinks.” She said screwing up her face and turning away from the baby. </p><p>“Check his nappy for me.” Adrien had to chuckle at the offended gasp Kagami let out. </p><p>“You can’t be serious?” She complained, then narrowed her eyes at him as he continued to chuckle. </p><p>“It’s okay, I’ll do it.” He said, taking Edmond back. “Nope, nothing there. He just smells milky.” Adrien popped the dummy in Edmond’s mouth and put him on his shoulder. Edmond promptly drooled down his shirt. “Ahhh, I forgot the cloth nappy. Marinette said I should use it so I don’t get drooled on. Can you grab it for me? It’s just over there.”</p><p>Kagami got up and picked up the white cloth on the desk, carrying it over to Adrien with only two fingers held away from her. Adrien rolled his eyes at her as he took it. </p><p>“Gees Kagami, you’re just as bad as Chloé. It’s a baby, not an infectious disease.” He said. Kagami just gave him a raised eyebrow. </p><p>“And you fuss over him like a mother hen.” She quipped. Adrien gave her a shy smile as he patted Edmond on the bottom. </p><p>“I don’t mind. I never thought I’d get to have a sibling. I thought I would have to wait until I married to enjoy this.”</p><p>“You’re not even 21 yet Adrien.” Kagami said as she sat back down on the piano stool. “You haven’t finished university. You should be out living living life instead of babysitting.”</p><p>“I don’t really think of it as babysitting.” He smiled, Edmond snuggling his head into the crook of Adrien’s neck. “But it’s made me realise how much I kind of want this for myself.” </p><p>Kagami rolled her eyes and shook her head at him. “That is precisely why you and I never worked out.” There was no malice or hurt in her statement. Adrien and Kagami went on a few dates back at the end of Lycée, but soon she had realised they were a lot more different than Kagami thought they were. As soon as Adrien had started talking about wanting kids and hamsters and all those other very domestic things she knew this wasn’t going to work. Kids were well off Kagami’s radar anytime soon, if ever, and she knew it was something very important to Adrien. As much as she liked him, she knew it was kinder to let him go. </p><p>“So how has Marinette been going at your fathers company? I haven’t had much of a chance to catch up with her lately, she’s always so busy.”</p><p>“Really good.” Adrien replied a little too enthusiastically. “It’s been pretty full on leading up to the holiday break. She’s amazing though, especially with Edmond too when Nathalie brings him in. She’ll be such a good mother someday. You know she made this little cat toy for him. Oh, and you should see her ideas that she comes up with her sketches, even my father has praised them. She might even get one of her pieces into next season's collection and…” He stopped when he saw the amused look on Kagami’s face. “I’m rambling aren’t I?” He rested his cheek against Edmond’s head who was sleeping soundly on his shoulder. </p><p>“Well, he seemed to have enjoyed it.” She said, indicating to the sleeping baby. </p><p>“He likes the sound of my voice.” Adrien said bashfully, but it was a weak defence against just wanting to babble about Marinette. </p><p>“Uh-huh.” Kagami said, unconvinced. “You know the reason I tagged along with mother to see you today was that I had bought two tickets to the Christmas Eve performance of The Nutcracker. Unfortunately mother has decided we should go and visit my elderly grandparents during the holiday break in Japan. I was going to ask Marinette to go with me but I’m sure she would enjoy it more going with you.”</p><p>Adrien looked at Kagami surprised. “You mean the exclusive VIP Bolshoi performance? Do you really think she would go with me? I mean, there will be cameras and gossip reporters. It’s a lot to ask someone to brave all that.” He looked down, still patting Edmond on the back. There were times where he really hated being so famous and wanting to date was one of them. He surprised himself a little at that thought. Would she even consider it a date? They had often hung out together, going to the movies and such as friends. How could he let her know that this was something more than that? Kagami stepped closer to him and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. </p><p>“I know you love her Adrien, you always have, but are you in love with her?” Adrien went to say something but Kagami continued. “Because if you are you need to stop dancing around each other. If you hesitate, you’ll lose her to someone else.”</p><p>Adrien had a sinking feeling in his chest. “You mean Luka.” It wasn’t really a question. Adrien had heard from Nino that Luka was back in Paris to spend Christmas with his family and he was sure he would seek out Marinette. Kagami raised a well manicured eyebrow at him. </p><p>“So what are you going to do about it?” She was pushing him with words in the same why she always pushed him with a saber in fencing. </p><p>“Kagami, I…”</p><p>“I’ll tell you what you're going to do Adrien, you’re going to take her, as your date, to the ballet and you are going leave the little drooler at home with his mother for a while.” Adrien couldn’t help but snort. Direct and to the point as always. </p><p>“Kagami?” Came Nathalie’s voice from Adrien’s door. “Your mother and Mr Agreste are finished with their meeting. She is waiting for you in the foyer.” She walked into the room and over to Adrien, smiling at her sleeping baby. “I’ll pop him in his cot now. Mrs Jeffries is coming this afternoon to take him if you have any plans.” Nathalie carefully took Edmond into her arms, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head. It reminded Adrien of when Marinette did the same. </p><p>“Thanks Nathalie. I’m catching up with my friends this afternoon for some Christmas shopping and we thought we might watch the parade.” Well, one friend in particular anyway. </p><p>“I’ll let Chef know you won’t be here for dinner.” Nathalie said and walked out with the baby. </p><p>Kagami turned back to Adrien and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll leave the tickets at the box office for you and I want you to take her, okay.” She placed her hand on his arm. “You belong with her Adrien, you always did, so stop hesitating and claim your target. I’ll see you after the holidays” </p><p>*******</p><p>Chat perched high up above where the crowds were gathering. Thankfully the recent rain had held off for the annual Christmas parade to take place. The first of the large floats had already started down the parade route much to the crowds delight. Chat looked at his baton, wondering where Ladybug was. They were with the last float, but he didn’t want to be late. Amongst the crowd Chat spotted Alya and Nino waiting anxiously for him and Ladybug to appear, no doubt hoping to get an exclusive for the Ladyblog. Despite the apparent disappearance of Hawk Moth, the Paris heroes were still as popular as ever. </p><p>Chat thought back to what Kagami had said that morning, that he loved Marinette, but was he in love with her? Adrien wasn’t sure what she had meant by that. Marinette was his best friend (sorry Nino), he had risked his life for her, and he would do it again in a heartbeat. Wasn’t that love? He’d asked Plagg but he hadn’t been much help waffling on something about loving all cheeses but Camembert was the one he could live without. Sometimes Adrien wished Plagg would speak plain French and not use cheese based metaphors. </p><p>“I’m here.” He heard breathlessly behind him as Ladybug sat down on the roof next to him. “They’re still warm, but hopefully they won’t fall apart.” She opened the lid on the box she was carrying and the smell of chocolate chips assaulted his senses. </p><p>“Oh m’lady, you shouldn’t have.” He grinned as he reached a hand into the box, only to pout when she knocked his hand away. </p><p>“Naughty Kitty.” She teased. “They are for the kids. I wasn’t sure I was going to get them done in time.”</p><p>“You should have told me, I would have come over and helped you.” She smiled at him gratefully. </p><p>“I know Kitty, but you've been busy with the last shoots of the year, plus I know how much you love spending time with Edmond on the weekends.” </p><p>“Yeah, I love looking after the little guy. I can’t wait for Christmas this year. Actually, speaking of which, are you busy this afternoon at all?”</p><p>“I was just going to do some Christmas shopping. What’s up?”</p><p>“That’s purrfect Bugaboo. I wanted to get Nathalie something nice, you know being her first Christmas as a mum and all.” He rubbed the back of his neck as he talked and she thought it was endearing how this was something he had obviously thought a lot about. “I’d really appreciate some help, if you don’t mind.”</p><p>“Of course. We can go after we are done here.” She said brightly and he felt that familiar pitter patter in his chest again. Ladybug reached into her yo-yo and brought out a Santa hat. Putting the cookie box down, she fixed the hat into his head. “Come on Santa Chat, can’t disappoint your fans.” </p><p>Ladybug and Chat Noir stood on top of the last float that had been made in their honour by one of the local schools. As Chat waved at the crowd, he watched Ladybug climb down to pass out the still warm cookies to the children that lined the footpath. Their little faces would light up and her smile was warm enough to melt even the coldest of hearts. At least he thought so. He had even seen his father crack the smallest of smiles at her infectious laugh, and that was really saying something. It was obvious that most of the crowd was there to see her, and Chat didn’t mind one little bit. As Adrien he got far more attention than he ever wanted, and he felt Marinette deserved so much more recognition. At least this way he could step out of the limelight and let her shine. She deserved it. </p><p>“Yo Ladybug, Chat Noir. Anything for the Ladyblog peeps.” They saw Alya frantically waving at them holding up her phone. Ladybug looked up from where she was walking next to the float and gave Chat a nod. Gracefully Chat jumped down off the float and landed on all fours on the ground. </p><p>“Impressive. You wouldn’t happen to be a dancer by any chance?” Alya joked. She had tried many times in many different ways to get some kind of personal information on the heroes of Paris. </p><p>“I am a cat of many talents.” Chat preened. “M’lady can vouch for my phenomenal dance skills.”</p><p>“In your dreams Kitty.” Ladybug said with folded arms and an eye roll. </p><p>“So are you two spending the holidays together?” Typical Alya. Always trying to get an angle. </p><p>“We have our own families and commitments. But I’m sure we will no doubt run into each other before Christmas.” Ladybug said in a non committing way. It was always hard having to be evasive with their friends, but there wasn’t much choice in that.  </p><p>“You know I can’t live without your Christmas cookies m’lady.” Chat leaned into her with a smirk taking one said cookie from the box and Ladybug playfully flicked his bell. </p><p>“You see Alya, the problem with feeding strays is that you then can’t get rid of them.” She winked at him and he played along. </p><p>“Meowch! That’s harsh Bugaboo.” Chat laid one hand on his heart and the back of his other hand on his forehead. “But I still love you.” Ladybug very quickly had to recover from the blush she felt creeping onto her cheeks and remind herself they were just playing it up for the Ladyblog. This was just Adrien in his Chat mode. </p><p>“You know you’ll always be my number one Kitty.” She said, a little more affectionately than she intended. “We’ll be better keep going, bug out.” Ladybug said, waving at Alya’s phone. Chat gave a two fingered salute and followed her back onto the float. Standing back on top of the float, they both waved to the crowd. The float then rocked as it went over a pot whole in the road. Ladybug lost her footing, but Chat quickly grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to himself and stumbled back slightly. Ladybug’s hands spayed across his chest and she looked up at him with wide eyes. </p><p>“I knew one day you would fall for me m’lady. You know you wouldn’t be able to resist this cat under the suit” He said with a flirty wink. Ladybug blinked at him for a moment before straightening herself up with a smirk.</p><p>“Oh I don’t know about that. You forget Chaton that I’ve seen you in your underwear.” Chat gaped at her and Ladybug secretly smiled to herself that she had managed to make him fluster for a change. She remembered distinctly how awkward that first dressing room change had been for fashion week, both of them sporting red faces. Since then, though, seeing Adrien in nothing but his underwear had become second nature. Well almost. Okay, Marinette wasn’t quite over it, but she covered well. </p><p>When the parade ended they went their separate ways to detransform, just to be safe, and agreed to meet at the entry of one of the major department stores. Adrien couldn’t help a little bit of excitement at the thought of just him and Marinette spending the afternoon together. Although they see each other all the time at work, they didn’t get much time just one on one outside of patrols, and with the recent inclement weather they were few and far between. </p><p>Adrien rounded the corner and saw Marinette standing out at the building entrance. She was in a pale pink coat with matching beanie and gloves, looking as cute as ever as she talked on her phone. As he approached she smiled at him, holding a finger up as she finished up her call. </p><p>“Everything good?” He asked and she nodded her head. </p><p>“Mama just rang to ask me to bring back some more allspice. We go through a lot of it at this time of year, as well as nutmeg and cinnamon.” </p><p>“No wonder you smell so good.” He smirked, leaning over to her and sniffing at her hair. “You smell like Charistmas.” He practically whispered in her ear. Marinette could feel her face heating up again before she giggled and pushed him on the nose. </p><p>“You’re such a cat.” She teased before her face became mortified at the loud rumble her stomach decided to let out. “I...ah...don’t suppose I could blame that one on Plagg could I?” She saw a pair of glowing eyes pop out of Adrien’s collar. </p><p>“For a good piece of aged Roquefort I’ll take the blame Pigtails.” The black cat Kwami grinned. </p><p>“I just ordered you a whole wheel of Coulommiers for Christmas you greedy sod.” Plagg just gave him a huff before disappearing into Marinette’s bag in a black blur to hang out with Tikki. Adrien turned his attention back to Marientte. “Did you have lunch?” He asked with a worried expression, and Marinette fiddled with her fingers. </p><p>“Well, I was running a bit behind with the cookies…” Adrien waved his hand around. </p><p>“Okay, I’m taking you to eat first. There’s a really nice Bistro not far from here. We can come back and shop after.” Marinette wanted to protest but felt Adrien’s hand behind her back guiding her down the street. “No buts. What kind of Chat Noir would I be if I let my Ladybug faint from hunger?”</p><p>“I’m not going to faint Kitty.” Marientte whined. </p><p>“Not taking any chances.” Adrien replied with a very Chat like grin. She couldn’t bring herself to protest again, not when he was taking her hand and lacing their fingers together. So they wouldn’t lose each other in the holiday crowd they both reasoned to themselves. </p><p>Adrien soon brought her to a quaint little Bistro. It was that lull time before the main dinner rush, so the place wasn’t too overcrowded. Always the gentleman, Adrien helped her out of her coat and held her seat for her to sit down. At first Marinette was only going to order a soup, but Adrien insisted on this being his treat and to order a main as well. On his suggestion they both got the spiced pumpkin soup entree and a turkey club sandwich main, along with a glass of Rosè since “it’s Christmas after all” as Adrien put it. </p><p>“You really didn’t have to spoil me like this you know.” Marinette said after the wine arrived at the table. </p><p>“Nonsense.” Adrien refuted. “Fourteen year old Chat would be most upset if he knew I didn’t get Ladybug to join him on at least one dinner date.” Adrien saw Marinette’s cheeks turn the most adorable shade of pink. He had always loved her in red, but somehow pink was becoming his new favourite colour on her. </p><p>“So, um, do you have any plans for Christmas?” Marinette asked, trying to avoid focusing on the date part of what Adrien just said. </p><p>“Not really.” Adrien admitted with a touch of sadness. “I mean there were things I used to do with my mother that were like our traditions, but after she was gone my father didn’t pay much attention to Christmas.”</p><p>“What about Nathalie?”</p><p>“From what I understand Nathalie’s parents both passed away when she was still quite young. She and my mother met at university and were close friends. After my parents married, they offered Nathalie a job working at the company and she’s kind of always been there since. She gets a little lost though in the whole holiday traditions thing though.”  </p><p>Adrien looked away out the window at the flurry of Christmas shoppers passing by. The dark clouds had once again started rolling in and it looked like rain was on its way back. </p><p>“Maybe you can start some new family traditions, now that you have Edmond.” Adrien turned his eyes back to her. </p><p>“I want to, I want to find Christmas again and Nathalie tries but father is still as distant as ever. I thought when Edmond was born he might...” Adrien furrowed his eyebrows then shook his head. His father ever changing? Yeah, that would be a miracle. “I’m sorry, I don't want to lump my problems onto you. We’re supposed to be having a happy afternoon, not talk about my dysfunctional family. You would know more than anyone how lonely things were for me growing up. I just don’t want that for Edmond.” </p><p>Marinette felt a clinch in her heart. After the reveal, Marinette realised fairly quickly that the Adrien that most people see wasn’t the real Adrien. She considered herself one of his closest friends, yet there was so much she hadn’t really known about him. Chat on the other hand often poured his heart out to Ladybug when things would be bad with his father. The fights they got into, his restricted freedoms and lack of independence. She knew Adrien’s life wasn’t ideal, but knowing what Chat had told her painted a picture she didn’t even think Nino knew. </p><p>Marinette reached her hand across the table and placed her hand over his. Adrien hadn’t realised he had balled his hand into a fist until he felt her gentle touch. He relaxed his hand, enveloping her soft fingers in his grasp. </p><p>“Edmond will never be alone, Adrien. He will always have you there to look out for him. He will always be safe and he will always know that he is loved.” Adrien gave her a soft smile. </p><p>“I know he’s only four months old, but I want his first Christmas to be special. I mean, it’s not like he’ll remember it but…”</p><p>“You will though.” Marinette added and Adrien nodded. “Well Edmond has a big brother and an honorary big sister that will make sure he does.” She said with flare, pointing to herself with a triumphant smile. Adrien brought her hand that he was still holding up to his lips and kissed her on the knuckles. </p><p>“Thank you m’lady.” He said, his eyes soft as they looked at her and Marinette could feel herself falling for him all over again. </p><p>“No need to thank me Kitty.” She said, trying to hold back her racing heart. “You know I’m always here for you, because you are my best friend and I love you.” His face broke into a broad smile. </p><p>“I love you too Bugaboo.” It struck Adrien at that moment that he and Marinette had said “I love you” dozens of times behind that mask, as friends do when they support each other, but this was the first time they had said it without them, and it hit differently. He didn't have much time to dwell on it though when the soup arrived. Picking up his wine glass he held it up to a toast. </p><p>“Here’s to a perfect Christmas m’lady.” He said, and they clinked glasses. </p><p>The two chatted throughout their meal, swapping ideas about what would make a good gift for Nathalie. They had ruled out beauty pamper products because she didn’t really use them, jewellery seemed like something his father might buy, and she wasn’t a fluffy slippers kind of girl. In the end they decided whatever it was it needed to be practical and useful. They were so caught up in their conversation that they hadn’t noticed their best friends making their way over to them. </p><p>“Hey you two, fancy seeing you here.” Marinette didn’t miss the notes of sarcasm in Alya’s voice while Adrien and Nino fist bumped. </p><p>“You knew we were here, didn’t you?” She accused the intern reporter who smiled at her smugly. </p><p>“You don’t know then?” She asked. Adrien and Marinette gave each other a confused look as Alya held out her phone to them. Sure enough, someone had taken a picture of them in the Bistro. It wasn’t just any picture though, oh no, it was right at the moment Adrien had planted a kiss on Marinette’s hand. He was looking up at her with the most adoring gaze and her cheeks clearly were blushing as she smiled at him. It was trending with the hashtag #couplegoals. Marinette couldn’t deny, it looked positively romantic. </p><p>“Alya, really?” Marinette bemoaned, but Alya only snickered at her. </p><p>“Hey, don’t blame me girl, I didn’t post it. I have to say though I’m a bit offended that you didn’t tell me you and Sunshine here were finally on a date.” Marinette wished a hole would just open beneath her and swallow her up. </p><p>“Well, I guess if it wasn’t here then they would no doubt get snapshots of us when we’re shopping after.” Marinette didn’t miss the fact that Adrien never bothered to correct their friends that this wasn’t a date. Adrien slung his arm around Marinette’s shoulder. “What do you say Princess, we could give them something worth taking a photo of.” He waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively and she smirked at him. She could see where he was going with this and pushed his face away. </p><p>“Ugh, your breath smells like onions anyway.” She said and Adrien feigned offence. </p><p>“You wound me Mari, and after I tried to serenade you with a nice dinner and everything.” </p><p>By this time, Alya was giving them both a deadpan look. “Oh I see how it is.” She grumbled. “You were both mucking around as usual. I knew it Nino, these two idiots will never get their act together.”</p><p>“I did warn you not to get your hopes up babe.” Nino said with a shrug. “Sorry to have crashed your friend date dude.”</p><p>“Hey, you know you're always welcome, except today, because I’m Christmas shopping, that’s why I need Marinette’s help.” </p><p>Alya rolled her eyes. “Come on then Nino, let’s go leave these two to their shopping.” She reached over to hug Marinette. “I want deets.” She whispered with a wink before walking out with Nino. </p><p>Adrien and Marinette spent the rest of the afternoon walking around the various stores, stopping along the way for hot chocolate and cake. Adrien conceded it was nowhere near as good as Marinette’s. They found gifts for their friends, and Marinette found some lovely items for her parents, but Adrien was still stuck on Nathalie. Walking past an appliance store, they stopped to look at the window display. </p><p>“What’s that?” Marinette asked, pointing to a black object in the window. </p><p>“It says it’s a coffee warmer.” Adrien replied. “You know what, I think that would be perfect. I know the other day Nathalie was working from home and her coffee went cold because she was attending to Edmond. I could get her that nice mug there too. Useful and functional, exactly what Nathalie would like.” </p><p>Marinette waited while Adrien ducked into the store to make his purchases. He was very pleased with himself when he came back out. “I think we’re done.” He announced, clearly very happy with his purchases. </p><p>Heading outside, Adrien’s bodyguard was there with the car. It was getting quite late and they hadn’t realised it had started raining. Piling the presents in, they got into the car for the short trip to the bakery. </p><p>“What about your father? I didn’t see you buy him anything.” Marinette asked as they drove along. </p><p>“Honestly, I don’t know what to get. I’ve bought him ties and pens in the past, but he’s hard to buy for.”</p><p>Marinette thought for a moment. “Well, your father doesn’t really need things, so what if you bake him something instead? I could help you.” Adrien’s eyes lit up. </p><p>“Really? That would be amazing.” </p><p>“What do you think he would like?”</p><p>Adrien knew the answer straight away. “Snickerdoodles.” Marientte tried not to look too surprised. </p><p>“I wouldn't have thought…” But Adrien was practically bouncing in his seat. </p><p>“My mother made snickerdoodles.” Adrien said, his eyes looking a little misty. “We always had chef’s that made everything for us, but at Christmas time, mother always made her own snickerdoodles and father always ate them. It was one of those traditions that got forgotten. Plus father refused to eat store bought snickerdoodles because he said they never tasted the same.” </p><p>The car pulled up the front of the bakery and Adrien helped Marinette bring her parcels in. Her parents had already retired upstairs, so only a few dim lights were left on for Marinette. </p><p>“Thank you for all your help today Mari, I…really enjoyed spending it with you.” Marinette gave him a soft smile. </p><p>“I did too, Adrien. Why don’t you come around lunch time tomorrow and we can make those snickerdoodles for you father.” </p><p>“Only if it’s not too much trouble.” </p><p>“You're never any trouble Kitty.” Then her face suddenly dropped. “Oh no!” Adrien’s eyes widened. </p><p>“What is it?” He flinched when Marinette slapped her hand on her forehead. </p><p>“I forgot the allspice!” She declared. “Ow.” She rubbed her now sore forehead. Adrien laughed, stepping closer to her. </p><p>“It’s fine. I’ll pick some up on the way tomorrow for you.” Adrien took her hand away from her forehead and planted a soft lingering kiss there instead, linking his fingers with hers. Marinette was sure she forgot how to breathe. “Promise me you’ll stop slapping yourself though, because if I have to put myself between your face and your hand I will.” He spoke softly against her head. Marinette wasn’t sure where her voice had gone, but all she could manage was to nod her head. </p><p>Adrien stepped back and gave her a dazzling Chat smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow m’lady.” </p><p>“See...see you to..tomorrow.” She was sure she heard Adrien chuckle as he went out the door.</p><p>Marinette took her parcels up to her room, the soft pattering of the rain blowing against her window. </p><p>“You know Marinette, I’m a huge fan of the colour red, but your cheeks are actually scaring me.” Marinette rolled her eyes at her teasing Kwami. </p><p>“You think he meant it Tikki, when he referred to today as a date? Or was that just his Chat leaking though?”</p><p>Tikki floated in front of Marinette’s face. “Adrien is Chat Marinette. You don’t change who you are when the suit goes on, and Chat was never one to lie about his feelings.” That was true, he was always upfront with how he felt about Ladybug, but Marinette couldn’t help wondering if that same feeling transferred over outside the masks. </p><p>“I just don’t want to get my hopes up. It was so hard trying to get over Adrien the first time just to find out I was technically still crushing on him as Chat.” Marientte got changed and flopped onto her bed, watching the trails of rain water as they ran down her skylight. Tikki sat on the pillow beside her chosen.</p><p>“Did you really get over him the first time?” Tikki asked. Marinette let out a long sigh. </p><p>“Do I really love him Tikki?” Marinette said suddenly. “I didn’t really know Adrien at all, not like I thought I did?”</p><p>“But you knew Chat.” Tikki replied. “And you still fell in love with him.” Marinette rolled onto her side to look at her Kwami. </p><p>“I really did, didn’t I?” She rolled back onto her back and looked back up at the rain. She could try to talk herself out of it, but the truth was plain to see, she was hopelessly in love with Adrien Agreste.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien felt light on his feet and warm in his heart as he made his way up the stairs of the mansion to the front door. Even it’s cold interior wasn’t going to dampen his happiness. He had called their dinner together a date, and Marinette hadn’t refuted it. That had to be a good sign right? Plus she was going to help him make the snickerdoodles tomorrow. He could almost smell them now. </p><p>Opening the door he found that the lights of the Christmas tree in the foyer were still on and Nathalie was pacing the floor with Edmond on her shoulder. He wasn’t all that happy either. </p><p>“Is everything alright Nathalie? Where’s Mrs Jeffries?” </p><p>“He’s just a bit unsettled. Mrs Jeffries went home early. She said she wasn’t feeling well.” She continued to rock Edmond and pat his back. </p><p>“You look really tired Nathalie, I can take him if you want to go to bed.” Adrien offered but Nathalie indicated her head towards the sitting room. </p><p>“Your father would like to talk to you.” A look of panic suddenly washed across Adrien’s face that looked very out of place on a young adult. Nathalie placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. </p><p>“It’s alright Adrien, you're not in any trouble, he just wants to talk to you.”</p><p>Adrien walked into the sitting room where his father was already seated. His back was to the door, but Adrien knew he had heard him enter. There was an electric fireplace in where the old wood fueled fireplace used to be. His father had replaced it years ago, and although Adrien knew it was more practical, he missed the smell of the wood fire. </p><p>“Come and sit Adrien.” He heard his father’s voice say. “Care for a drink?” Adrien saw the whisky bottle on the table, his father’s glass already filled. </p><p>“No thank you Sir.” He said as he sat in the opposite armchair. </p><p>“Was that Nathalie I heard still up?” Gabriel inquired, still not looking up from his glass. </p><p>“Edmond was unsettled, but I think he’s falling asleep now.” Gabriel hummed in acknowledgment before taking another swig of his drink. </p><p>“You love him a lot, don’t you?” Gabriel asked. Adrien was somewhat taken aback by the question. </p><p>“Of course I do, he’s my brother. I want what’s best for him as I’m sure you do for Nathalie.” Gabriel shifted a little uncomfortably in his seat. </p><p>“I have the highest regard for Nathalie. I...I care very much for her, and Edmond. I will always do the right thing by them.” It wasn’t quite what Adrien had hoped to hear, but it wasn’t unsurprising. Adrien knew from bitter experience that his father wasn’t the warmest man. Gabriel then picked up a tablet from the table and started scrolling. </p><p>“Was there something you wanted to talk to me about father?” Adrien asked, a little pensive. Gabriel nodded his head before turning the tablet around to Adrien. It was the picture that Alya had shown them from the Bistro. </p><p>“Am I correct in assuming that is Marinette Dupain-Cheng with you?” Gabriel asked. His voice was flat and unreadable. </p><p>“Yes, it is.” Adrien said confidently. “I took her for a meal before we went Christmas shopping together.” Gabriel nodded, switching the tablet off and laying it on the table. </p><p>“And when were you going to tell me that Marinette was your girlfriend?” Adrien swallowed and fidgeted his fingers. </p><p>“I...ah…haven’t technically asked her yet.” Gabriel quirked an eyebrow at him. “I was going to ask her to come with me to The Nutcracker performance. Kagami gave me her tickets since she won’t be here now.” </p><p>“I see.” Gabriel said eyeing his son up and down. “You do realise I have a policy against employees dating?” </p><p>“But father…” Adrien went to protest, but Gabriel held up a hand to silence him. </p><p>“You are fortunate then that I do not regard my son as an employee.” Adrien blinked at him for a moment before he realised what his father was actually saying. </p><p>“You mean…?”</p><p>“Marinette is one of the most talented interns I have had in a very long time. She has known you for years, yet has never used your friendship to her advantage which makes her trustworthy. Remember Adrien, that your choices in life don’t just affect you, they will affect your brother too, and any future children you may have. I can’t risk you getting involved with a girl that could affect the company negatively.”</p><p>“Marinette would never do that.” Adrien said, folding his arms defensively. Gabriel actually looked amused at that. </p><p>“Quite defensive of a girl you haven’t asked out yet.” Adrien unfolded his arms and shifted in his seat. Maybe he was being defensive, but this was his lady, he would always be defensive of her. </p><p>“Well, she has been my friend for a long time...” And crime fighting partner he mentally noted. He needed to calm his protective Chat side down. </p><p>“It’s alright Adrien, your mother made me feel the same way.” Adrien watched as a melancholy look took over his father’s face. “When I saw that photo of you and Marinette, it reminded me of the way Emilie used to look at me, the way Nathalie did when...” Gabriel didn’t finish that sentence, instead he drank the last of his drink, placing the glass back on the table and reaching over to Adrien’s knee. “I’m sure Marinette will want to wear one of her own designs to the ballet, however if she is concerned then she may choose any outfit she likes from the current Winter offering.”</p><p>“He’s finally asleep.” Nathalie announced as she walked into the sitting room. Gabriel reached a hand out to her, taking her long fingers in his and planting a kiss there. </p><p>“Care to join me in a nightcap dear.” He asked her, Nathalie nodded and took a seat on the settee. </p><p>“I might turn in then.” Adrien volunteered, deciding they might like some privacy. “I’ll be spending most of the day with Marientte tomorrow if you don’t have anything else for me.”</p><p>“Very good.” Gabriel responded, turning his attention back to Nathalie. </p><p>Adrien made his way back towards his room, stopping momentarily to look in on Edmond. He was sleeping soundly now. Adrien wanted to kiss his head, but didn’t want to risk waking him. </p><p>Once in his room, Adrien flopped on the bed and couldn’t get the goofy grin off his face. </p><p>“Do you think Pigtails would bake some Camembert for me? It’s so cold and I would love some warm, gooey baked Camembert to warm my poor old insides.” Plagg rolled dramatically off Adrien’s pillow before sprawling out on his back on the bed. </p><p>Adrien rolled his eyes at his Kwami’s antics. “Maybe if you ask her very nicely and not demand it she might make it. Honestly I don’t know how Tikki put up with you for over a millennia.”</p><p>Plagg gave him a toothy grin. “That’s because we are two halves of one whole. Sugar Cube understands my need for cheese and looks after me. Pigtails would do the same for you. Bugs always know how to look after their black cats.” </p><p>He may not have intended it, but there was something in Plagg’s words that made Adrien feel all warm inside. </p><p>*******</p><p>Adrien had a perfect plan for the day. After breakfast he would go to Marinette’s, they would spend some time baking the snickerdoodles and maybe helping out her parents, then since the weather seemed to have been holding off he would take her for a walk. The Christmas markets are always nice and while they were there he would ask her to come with him to the ballet. Maybe, if he could get the perfect place and time, she might even let him kiss her. Adrien put his hands under his head as he played out the daydream on his ceiling, ignoring the whinny Kwami next to him. Yes, it was an excellent plan…</p><p>...that went straight out the window the moment he walked out of his bedroom. It looked like all hell had broken loose. There were at least half a dozen people from the company walking in and out of Gabriel’s home office talking quickly on mobile phones. Adrien saw Nathalie too, holding Edmond in one arm and talking on a phone with the other. She wasn’t speaking French though...German maybe?</p><p>“Oh Adrien, here take Edmond for me please.” She said, placing the baby in his arms. Edmond was wide awake, but didn’t seem bothered by all the activity. </p><p>“What’s happened Nathalie?” He asked. </p><p>“There was a fire at our store in Munich. It sounds like it was an electrical fault, but we’re not sure yet.” She pulled out a handkerchief and wiped some dribble from Edmond’s chin. </p><p>“Nathalie, can you come in here for a moment.” Adrien heard his father’s voice call from the study. </p><p>Nathalie kissed Edmond on the head and scurried off. Adrien wasn’t sure what else to do, so he headed into the dining room to have some breakfast. Grabbing a croissant in one hand and juggling Edmond in the other, he had barely sat down when his father and Nathalie came in. </p><p>“Was anyone hurt, father?” Adrien asked at his father’s troubled expression. </p><p>“Not that we know of yet. But the damage has been extensive.” Gabriel pinched his nose under his glasses. “All of next season's stock had already arrived and was in boxes ready to unpack. We don’t even know how much of it is salvageable.”</p><p>“Gabriel.” Adrien looked up and recognised a man as one of his father’s long term investors. “My private jet is ready to take off when you and Nathalie are.” The man then exited the room. </p><p>“Take off?” Adrien queried. </p><p>“Nathalie and I are going to fly into Munich and assess the damage for ourselves. With tomorrow being Christmas Eve and all we really need to deal with this today.” Adrien looked down at Edmond who had started sucking on his finger. </p><p>“Don’t worry Adrien.” It was Nathalie who spoke this time. “We will be back this evening. I do have a favour to ask you though.”</p><p>“Sure Nathalie, what is it?” Adrien said, feeling a little better that they would be back later that night. </p><p>“Mrs Jeffries has caught that flu that’s been going around and won’t be able to look after Edmond.” Adrien let his shoulders slump a little. </p><p>“Oh, I see.” He said, trying not to look disappointed. “I was going to spend the day with Marinette.” He hesitated a look at his father who was looking at him with a rather curious expression. </p><p>“I’m sure Miss Marinette wouldn’t object to you taking Edmond with you. From what Nathalie tells me, she seems to handle the baby quite well.” Adrien perked up at that. </p><p>“Thank you father.” Nathalie patted him on the arm. </p><p>“There is a baby backpack in Edmond’s room that should be ready to go and there are some bottled in his mini fridge. I’m sure between the two of you you’ll manage fine.” She picked Edmond out of Adrien’s lap. “I’ll go change him and have him ready if you want to give Marinette a heads up. We will be leaving in about fifteen minutes.”</p><p>Adrien hurried to his room to ring Marinette. He shouldn’t have been surprised that she was more than happy for him to bring Edmond around. </p><p>“But what about the snickerdoodles?” Adrien asked. “I can’t have Edmond near hot ovens.”</p><p>“We can make them when he naps silly.” Marinette giggled. “You know I think my parents might even have my old bassinets here in the basement. Luckily Luka is here and can help me.” Adrien almost dropped his phone. </p><p>“Luka’s there?” He clarified. “So early in the morning?”</p><p>“Yeah, his mum is taking the Liberty down river for Christmas with him, Juleka and Rose. He came to say hi and pick up some Christmas treats. If you're not too long he might still be here when you come over.” </p><p>“Yes.” Adrien said a little too loud. “I mean I’ll be there soon.”</p><p>“Don’t forget the allspice.” Marinette hurried to add. “Papa is counting on you to bring some since I forgot yesterday.” Adrien wanted to let out a grumble. That damn allspice means more time she spends alone with Luka while he is ever so helpful getting a bassist out for his little brother. Can the morning possibly get any worse?</p><p>Yep, it can. Three stores later, Adrien finally located the allspice with Edmond gurgling happily in his baby carrier strapped onto his chest, backpack on his back loaded with the day's supplies. Adrien gave up trying to keep his sunglasses on, since Edmond was determined to chew them, but the beanie on his head at least kept his mop of now very untidy blonde hair out of view. He was sure though at least two people had recognised him and taken a photo. Oh well, there’s worse things in life than being photographed with his baby brother. </p><p>Adrien felt an overwhelming sense of relief as the bakery came into his view. The warm and fuzzy feeling soon disappeared though when he saw Luka’s motorbike still parked out the front. Adrien let out a sigh, looking down at Edmond who had dropped off to sleep during their walk. </p><p>Pushing open the bakery door, Adrien was immediately hit with the smell of gingerbread and hot chocolate and warmth, warmth that Adrien was sure had nothing to do with the ovens, but everything to do with the wonderful people inside. </p><p>“Oh, you got it you wonderful boy. You're a lifesaver Adrien.” Tom declared, patting the young man on the back and taking the jar of allspice. </p><p>“Hi Mr Dupain. Yeah, everyone seems to be selling out of everything. Took three stores to find it.”</p><p>“I’m not surprised. How much do I owe you?” </p><p>“No, no, don’t worry about it.” Adrien said, waving his hands around. “It’s good of you to let us intrude like this.” Tom peered down at the sleeping baby as Sabine walked in. </p><p>“Oh, isn’t he just adorable. My goodness you can see the resemblance though.” She gushed as Edmond blissfully sucked on his dummy. “You can go on up to Marinette’s room. Luka was kind enough to stay and help her set up her old bassinet. I always told Tom it would come in handy one day” She gave Tom a wink and a nod. </p><p>Adrien thanked both of Marinette’s parents and headed up the stairs towards Marinette’s bedroom. As he approached, he heard Luka’s voice as they talked inside. </p><p>“Marinette, you really should consider doing Santa Monica. I know it’s a bit of a different pace to what you’re used to, but I don’t think you would regret it.”</p><p>“I don’t know Luka, I already have so much going on here…”</p><p>“Will you at least think about it, for me. You know it would help lift your profile in the states if you did.”</p><p>“I’ll think about it, but I can’t make you any promises, taking on Santa Monica would be…”</p><p>“The best decision you ever made. But I understand. As long as you promise to think about it.”</p><p>“Okay, I promise I’ll think about it.”</p><p>Adrien felt his heart sink. Adrien knew that Luka had been living in California for the past year or so, and he no doubt wants Marinette to move there with him. Maybe Adrien had been wrong and there had been more to their relationship than he thought. Well, she hadn’t made a decision yet, and Adrien was determined that he could convince her to stay. Preferably with him. </p><p>Knocking on the trap door, he heard Marinette call out to come in. Being mindful of Edmond’s head, Adrien entered the room and found Luka on the chaise and Marinette sitting on her computer chair. </p><p>“Bring him over here if he’s asleep, it’s all ready for him.” Marinette said quietly, taking the baby bag from Adrien’s shoulders. </p><p>“Good to see you Adrien.” Luka said, holding a hand out to him. Adrien shook it with a friendly smile. </p><p>“You too Luka, how are you finding America?” Adrien fiddled with the clasp on the baby carrier. </p><p>“It’s been good. Pretty busy cutting a new album, but I’ve been really enjoying it.” He shared a look with Marinette that Adrien couldn’t quite decipher. Some inside understanding no doubt. </p><p>Marinette came back over to Adrien and helped him to undo the rest of the carrier. The blonde couldn’t help breathing in the sweet smell of nutmeg and cinnamon in Marinette’s hair, no doubt from all the baking she had been doing, and he could feel the heat running up the back of his neck. Marinette had to get quite close to him to pick Edmond out of the carrier. She snuggled the baby to her as he squirmed from being disturbed. She kissed him softly on the top of the head and Edmond sucked more furiously on his dummy before his pace started to slow again. </p><p>“You know, anyone else looking at you like this would think he was yours.” Luka laughed, teasing her. Marinette felt her face going red and shot him a look with her lips pursed. “Shhh.” Luka covered his mouth and whispered an amused sorry to her as she laid Edmond in the bassinet. Adrien could feel a jealous possessiveness creeping up his back. He knew he really shouldn’t, and he would probably blame Plagg’s influence on it, but Marinette was his Lady and he felt that Luka looked far too comfortable in Marientte’s room, on Marinette’s chaise teasing her about his little brother. </p><p>Once the baby was settled she waved for the two boys to follow her out, bringing a little hand held radio out with her. Once they were down the stairs, she showed Adrien it was a baby monitor they had borrowed from a neighbour so they would know when Edmond wakes up. </p><p>“Well, I might leave you two to it then.” Luka said as they headed back towards the kitchen. “Mum will be anxious to cast off and I have to pick up Rose on the way.”</p><p>Sabine saw them as they came through and handed Luka a box of pasties that he had bought and wished him luck with his music. “You know you are always welcome anytime dear, and make sure you bring your sister, we haven’t seen her in a while.” The musician held out a hand to shake Adrien’s, giving him a genuine smile as he wished him a Merry Christmas. Adrien returned the greeting, although Marinette could see the smile wasn’t quite as genuine from Adrien and she wondered why. Adrien and Luka had always gotten along before. </p><p>Luka then turned his attention to Marinette, kissing her on the cheek and giving her a tight hug. “Think about what I said, okay.” He said to her. She nodded her head before waving him goodbye. </p><p>“Now, how about those snickerdoodles Kitty.” The pet name brought Adrien out of his doldrum thoughts. He followed her into the apartment kitchen where she already had the ingredients set out on the counter. The room was toasty warm, and there was the distinct smell of rosemary and garlic. </p><p>“I hope I haven’t put you to too much trouble m’lady.” Marinette waved him off. </p><p>“Nonsense Chaton. I make snickerdoodles every year, you know that. We can just make a bigger batch.” </p><p>“There’s too much sugar on this table.” Plagg huffed as he sat on the kitchen counter. “I feel like I’m getting cavities just looking at it.”</p><p>“Plagg, you could at least try to have some Christmas spirit.” Adrien said, picking up the grumpy Kwami and moving him away from the cooking area. </p><p>“I'm a spirit of destruction, not sickly Christmas treats. Besides, I thought you promised me baked Camembert.” Plagg huffed with folded paws. Adrien’s mouth fell open. </p><p>“I never said that.” He gasped looking at Marinette’s amused look. “I said you could ask Marinette nicely and she might make it for you.” Marinette quirked an eyebrow at her own Kwami who was not as amused. </p><p>“Plagg.” Tikki scolded, shaking her head. </p><p>“What?” Plagg asked before turning his attention to Marinette and striking a dramatic pose. “Oh great and wise guardian, my owner neglects my great need for cheese.” Adrien rolled his eyes. “You wouldn’t let the charming and adorable lord of destruction go without something warm and sustaining in his belly would you?” Tikki was struggling not to burst out laughing. </p><p>Marinette reached out and gently scratched behind Plagg’s ears and despite himself, he let out a purr. “You’re lucky you’re so cute Plagg,” She said, grabbing a mitt and opening the oven door. The smell of rosemary and garlic intensified as Marinette sat out a perfectly baked Camembert on the cooling rack. “I baked this earlier and kept it warm in the oven for you.” </p><p>Without preamble, Plagg dived head first into the soft gooey center, molten Camembert sticking to his face and whiskers. </p><p>“Eww, Plagg that’s gross.” Tikki tutted. </p><p>“Really Plagg.” Adrien chimed in. “You need to learn some better table manners.” But the cat Kwami ignored them, humming in contentment. </p><p>“Oh, yuuuuummmm. Oh this is the best baked Camembert I’ve ever had.” Plagg fawned as he took another bite. “Kid, seriously, you’ve got to marry this one.” Tikki watched as both Adrien and Marinette went bright red, Marinette turning one way playing with her fingers, while Adrien turned the other and rubbed the back of his neck. She then gave an exasperated look at Plagg, but he just shrugged and dived back into his cheese. </p><p>“So...ah...how about we...ah…st-start on those cookies?” Marinette wanted to slap herself for stuttering so bad, but she relaxed at the soft look Adrien gave her. He never did call her out when she got tongue tied or seemed bothered when she got flustered. She had no idea how cute he actually thought it was. </p><p>“I’d love to.” He said. </p><p>Marinette grabbed out two Christmas themed aprons and they busied themselves with combining the ingredients. Marinette explained each step as they went, guiding Adrien so that he could make them himself next time. Adrien appreciated the effort she was putting into teaching him, although he hoped next year they could make them together again, and maybe every year after that too. </p><p>“Alright, that looks pretty well mixed there, thank you Mr Mussels.” She teased. “Now you’re just showing off your stirring skills.”</p><p>“I can stir you up.” He teased back. He knew he was grinning like an idiot, but he didn’t care. This was good, this was familiar. “Actually, I think this spoon is a little unsafe really.”</p><p>Marinette looked into the bowl confused. “What do you mean? It looks fine to me.” Without warning, Adrien bopped the spoon on her nose leaving just a small dollop of mixture. </p><p>“See, it’s displaying whisky behaviour.” He snickered as her mouth gaped open. </p><p>“Adrien!” She exclaimed amid giggles. “A pun and a prank? I don’t think I can handle all your Chat at once.”</p><p>“Oh I think you could.” He shot back before he thought about what that sounded like. The dusting of pink on her cheeks suggested she did though. Ooops, too late. “Here, let me get it.” He offered, picking up the tea towel off the counter. Gently cupping her cheek with his hand, he carefully wiped off the mixture from her nose. “There, good as new.” For a moment the two stood transfixed in each other’s eyes only for the moment to be completely shattered by Plagg burping loudly. </p><p>“Plagg.” Tikki shided. “That’s disgusting.”</p><p>“No.” Plagg counted. “That was delicious.”</p><p>“Well, time to roll the cookies out.” Marinette declared, putting some distance between herself and Adrien, or at least she tried to. Having not noticed the dollop of mixture that had also fallen on the floor, Marinette’s attempt to get away from Adrien led to her slipping on said mixture and falling straight into his arms. </p><p>“Are you alright m’lady?” He asked, holding her tentatively around the waist. </p><p>“Um, yeah, all good.” She replied, straightening up and smoothing out her apron as he let her go. “You’re always there to catch me Kitty.” She said fondly. Adrien picked up her hand and gallantly kissed the back of it. </p><p>“Your knight will always catch you Princess.” He said with a flirtatious wink. Marinette had to remember to breathe. She was sure this boy would be the death of her. A sweet and glorious death, but death just the same. </p><p>“We...ah...better roll the cookies out. The toven, I mean the oven is ready.” Adrien watched her grab the mixing bowl and wet her hands before taking out a bit of the dough. “Now you just roll the mixture into balls, like this.” She demonstrated. Adrien was about to get some when she pointed to the tap. “Wet your hands first, otherwise it will stick, then you just pat them down a bit to flatten them.”</p><p>Adrien followed her instructions and then got some mixture in his hand. His attempt though looked less like a ball and more like a pancake. </p><p>“Hold up Kitty, you’re doing it too hard. Here, like this.” Marinette got some mixture and placed it in Adrien’s hand. Gently wrapping her hands around his, she guided him as he rolled the mixture around. Adrien became aware of how close they were standing. Sure, this wasn’t the first time they had been close, but it was very different out of the suits, and it was making his heart beat faster, her hands soft against his with no gloves in the way. “There like that.” She said, looking up at him. He had grown quite a bit taller than her over the years, but the emeralds of his eyes had never ceased to captivate her and it felt like something in the air had shifted. </p><p>“Marinette.” He said, not much more than a whisper. </p><p>“Hmmm.” She hummed, not trusting her voice. He leaned into her slightly, her mouth falling just ever so slightly open as he did, her breath catched. </p><p>“Marinette, I…” A crackling sound broke the air and the distinct sound of Edmond’s cries floated through the baby monitor. Adrien closed his eyes for a moment, but he had to let the moment go. “I suppose I better go get him.” He said, reluctantly stepping back from her. </p><p>“No, it’s alright. You finish up here and then you can pop the cookies in the oven. Just remember to wet your hands when they become too sticky again.” </p><p>Adrien took another scoop of mixture out of the bowl. “If you're sure m’lady, I don’t want to muck them up.” </p><p>Marientte wiped her hands on her apron as she headed for the door. “I trust you Kitty.” She said with a flirtatious wink and Adrien felt he might die if she kept flirting with him like this. </p><p>Marinette came back with a very hungry Edmond. While Adrien finished sorting out the dough on the trays, Marinette made the baby a bottle and went to sit down in the lounge. Putting the tray in the oven, he set the timer for 20 minutes and went to find Marinette in the lounge room. He leaned against the doorframe as she fed the baby. She didn’t see him there and started to softly sing Christmas Carols like she had the other day at the photoshoot. </p><p>Adrien looked around the lounge room and saw it had been all decorated for christmas. The tree was trimmed with hand made decorations. Some he could see were old and well loved, maybe having belonged to her parents or grandparents even. Others looked more recent, like the black cat in the Santa hat, similar to Edmond’s Santa Plagg. There were others too, handmade baubles with names on them and festive decoration. He saw Tom and Sabine’s names, as well as Tom’s parents Gina and Roland. There was Sabine’s Uncle Wang Cheng and some other Chinese names Adrien didn’t recognise that must have been her family members. Then he saw Alay’s with a phone in glitter on it and Nino there too with a record. Near those was a soft blue bauble with his name on it. It looked newer than Alya and Nino’s and he realised that it was because she had put green glitter paw prints on it. She had made him a new one especially, combining his two sides together. </p><p>Adrien looked back over at the beautiful girl who was so lovingly tending to his brother. Maybe she might make a bauble for him too. He’d ask later, but for now he just breathed in the warmth around him and fought back the tears that had started to form in his eyes. </p><p>“Hey Marinette.” He called. She turned slightly to him as she patted Edmond’s back. </p><p>“Yes Kitty.” She replied softly. </p><p>“You're the best you know.” She smiled at him and Adrien was sure he could feel the love radiating off her. He couldn’t be imagining it. “You want to come for a walk to the Christmas markets? I’m sure Edmond would like an outing.”</p><p>“I’d love to.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien hooked an arm through the baby carrier over the top of his jacket. He and Marientte had worked together to get Edmond changed and into his extra warm romper and beanie, if they could get him to keep it on his head that is. “I think we’re all ready to go Bug.” Adrien readjusted Edmond in his baby carrier while Marinette slipped the backpack on. “I can take that Marinette, you don’t have to carry it.”</p><p>“It's fine, Chaton. It’s not like it’s heavy. I would have offered to carry Edmond but the gossips might have a fields day with that one.” Adrien figured they would probably have a fields day anyway, but he was beyond caring. If his father didn’t have a problem with him being seen out with Marinette and Edmond, then let them talk. </p><p>On the way out they checked on the snickerdoodles cooling on the rack. Marinette packed them into an airtight container. Taking one each, they bit into the treats to find them soft and fluffy with just the right amount of cinnamon. </p><p>“These are amazing Adrien. You did such a good job for your first try.” Adrien couldn’t help preening just a little at her praise. </p><p>“Well, you know how pawsome I can be.” He grinned. “Seriously though, it was your hard work, not mine. You’re the amazing one Marinette.”</p><p>“That she certainly is.” Tom concurred, patting Adrien on the back. “By the way, did you have any plans for dinner tonight?” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. </p><p>“Nathalie did say they would be home late. I guess I hadn’t thought that far ahead.” Sabine then came into the kitchen behind her husband. </p><p>“Then you must stay and have dinner with us.” She said with a twinkle in her eye. “Tom just finished decorating the most divine Buche de Noel (Yule Log) and the more the merrier to enjoy it.”</p><p>Adrien knew he was grinning from ear to ear. The thought of staying with the Dupain-Cheng's for dinner was just too tempting an offer. “I’d be delighted. Thank you Mrs Cheng.” He said as he followed Marinette out the door. The two young adults missed the knowing nods and winks between the two parents. </p><p>“Careful m’lady. I think a shower of rain must have gone over when we were baking, and the footpath is a bit slippery.” </p><p>As they headed down the path, Adrien reached over and took Marinette’s hand in his, lacing their fingers together. It felt right having her beside him like this. He didn’t even mind the fact that they had to have gloves on. He would have rather felt the warmth of her skin against his, but he didn’t want her getting cold fingers either. Not for the first time did Adrien think he scored the jackpot that Ladybug was Marinette. </p><p>“I saw all the baubles on your tree with our friends' names on them, and your family.” He looked down to see her cheeks pinking up, and he was sure it wasn’t from the cold air. “They’re really lovely and I especially liked mine.”</p><p>“I changed it for this year. I used to have one with a camera on it, but I realised that isn’t who you really are, not to me anyway.” Adrien wasn’t sure what to make of that. She was right of course, while the modeling was a large part of what he does, it wasn’t who he really was. Maybe Chat was more of the person he really was behind the model facade. Trust his lady to see through that. But then he remembered she had rejected Chat. No, he’s not going to give up that easily. </p><p>“I wanted to ask if you could maybe help me make one for Edmond.” The baby turned his head towards Adrien at the mention of his name. </p><p>“Of course. If you're not busy tomorrow you can come back around. We can buy a bauble at the markets and I have plenty of glitter and glue. They dry pretty quick so you can take it home to your tree.” She noticed that Adrien’s hand seemed to have gripped hers a little tighter. Somehow their showpiece tree at the mansion didn’t seem the right place. </p><p>“I...I was wondering if we could hang it on your tree.” He chanced a look back at Marinette who was looking at him in surprise. “I can’t explain it really, but when I’m with you and with your family, I feel like Christmas is really there, and I want that for Edmond too. I know Nathalie tries and…” He stopped in his tracks when Marinette reached up and kissed his cheek. </p><p>“I understand mon minou, and I’d love to hang Edmond’s bauble on our family tree, right next to yours. I can put baby’s first Christmas on it so he can have it as a keepsake.” </p><p>“I guess we’re intruding on your traditions a little m’lady, but thank you.” This time, Marinette squeezed his hand. </p><p>“Don’t be silly. You know you’re part of the family now Kitty, you don’t have to thank me.” Adrien never wanted to kiss her more than he did right at that moment, but the sound of the Christmas music coming from the markets caught Marinette’s attention. “Come on, let’s go see what we can find.”</p><p>It was well into the afternoon as they walked into the markets. The hanging decorations really set a festive atmosphere and Edmond seemed very excited by them and the sounds of the Christmas music being played by a folk band. All around was the smell of spruce and pine, spicy soups and hot chocolate. </p><p>Walking into one of the stalls, Adrien found a bauble in a lovely soft green that would be perfect for Edmond’s bauble. </p><p>“Oh, look at the hand made decorations over there.” Marinette pointed, tugging Adrien along. The tables were covered in exquisite handcrafted glass ornaments. Marinette looked over the cloloured glass pieces, oohing and ahhing over the intricate designs. </p><p>“Would you like one for your tree?” Adrien asked. Marinette smiled at him shyly. </p><p>“That's okay. They're really expensive and I like to just look at them.” Adrien shook his head. </p><p>“I don’t care how much they cost Princess. Go on, pick one, but one you really want, not the cheapest one on the table alright.” He chuckled, looping an arm over her shoulders. “Think of it as a thank you, for all the times you saved my tail.” She sighed but didn’t want to argue with him about the amount of times he’d saved her butt. She just hoped her present for him would say it for her. </p><p>While Marinette was occupied looking at the decorations, Adrien slid around closer to the counter where he had seen some festive jewelry. Edmond tried to reach out at the bracelets and grab at one that glittered in gold.</p><p>“You like that one buddy?” Adrien asked quietly. Edmond bounced and cooed. “Yeah, I think Marinette might like it too.” </p><p>“Adrien?” He heard Marinette call him and came back around behind her. </p><p>“You know we have to stop meeting like this.” He said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Marinette giggled at him. “You know what the Christmas stamp said to the letter to Santa?” Marinette gave him a sideways glance and he leaned his face closer to hers. “Stick with me and we’ll go places.”</p><p>“You silly dork.” She said, playfully pushing his nose away with her finger. “Here, I picked this one. Do you like it?” Marinette handed him the glass ornament of an Angel in red and green with festive trim playing a French Horn. On a sash across the front of the Angel was etched the word ‘Believe’. </p><p>“It’s beautiful.” Adrien said, pleased she had picked one of the more detailed pieces. “I thought we might stop for a bit and get a snack. Why don’t you find us a table out there while I buy this and the bauble?” Marinette happily agreed and went out to find a table. Now he could buy her something extra special without her seeing it. </p><p>Adrien walked back to where the jewelry was on the counter and picked up the bracelet Edmond had been trying to grab. </p><p>“I saw you eyeing off that bracelet.” The older woman behind the counter said with a kind smile. “And how old is the young master here?” She asked, holding out her finger for the baby to grab.</p><p>“Four months. Well, closer to five months now.” Edmond gave the woman a bright gummy smile.</p><p>“Getter close to teething judging by those dribbles. Well, your lovely wife there definitely deserves something special then.” She said, making her way over to the display carousel. </p><p>Adrien knew he really should have corrected her, but he also didn’t want to. It was too nice of a fantasy. Besides, it wasn’t the first time people had mistaken Edmond for his, mostly because of the age difference, but he couldn’t help the fuzzy feeling he got at the idea someone thought Marientte was his wife. Adrien couldn’t deny he hadn’t daydreamed about it himself since he discovered her identity. He’d imagined marrying Ladybug since he was fourteen. Now at almost 21, he knew that he wanted that more than ever with Marinette. </p><p>“Could I add these extra charms?” He asked, handing her three extra charms. The woman nodded, adding them to the bracelet.  As the woman gift wrapped the bracelet in a lovely red velvet box with a green ribbon, Adrien had decided that he wanted to make that fantasy a reality. He just hoped this gift would let her know that his feelings for her were genuine, on both sides of the mask. </p><p>Heading out of the store, he found Marinette waving to him from a table and he made his way over to her in the crowd. </p><p>“I smell cheese.” Plagg said excitedly, poking his head out from Adrien’s coat as he sat at the table. The Kwami quickly pulled back though before Edmond could grab his ear. </p><p>“Plagg, you’ll just have to eat the cheese you have in there. I’m not risking you out in the open or you dripping raclette on Edmond’s head.” </p><p>“But I already ate it.” Plagg whined. Adrien shook his head. </p><p>“That’s not my problem then.” Plagg only grumbled in response. </p><p>“Here.” Marinette said to Plagg. “If you go under the table, I have extra cheese in my bag with Tikki.”</p><p>“You’re the best Pigtails.” Plagg whooped before disappearing in a blur. </p><p>“You spoil him m’lady.” Adrien chuckled. “He’s not all sweet and kind like Tikki, he’s rude and demanding.”</p><p>“I know.” She agreed with a fond smile. “But he is a cat at heart, and cat’s sometimes need that extra bit of attention.” She winked at him and Adrien might have fallen off the chair if it had been for Edmond starting to grumble. </p><p>“Adrien, why don’t you sit here and feed Edmond while I get us a snack. You’ve been carrying him for ages and he’s about due for a feed.” Adrien gave her a sly smile. </p><p>“I know what you're doing m’lady.” He said, grabbing her hand across the table. “You’re trying to buy the snacks instead of letting me do it.” Marinette bit her bottom lip coyly. </p><p>“Maybe.” She admitted. “Come on, after buying the ornament for me it’s the least I can do.” But Adrien shook his head and pulled out his card. </p><p>“Nope, today is my treat m’lady. Now make sure you use the card and just paywave it so you don’t need to remember the numbers...” Marinette looked at him with wide eyes. </p><p>“Adrien, I can’t use your card.” The blonde however was undeterred. </p><p>“Yes you can, I trust you. But I’m going to check my account on my phone app to make sure you use mine and not yours.” Marinette’s mouth dropped open in mock offence. </p><p>“Why Kitty, I thought you said you trust me?” Adrien chuckled. </p><p>“I trust you with my card, I don’t trust you not to use your own.” He teased. “Should I hang onto your purse for you?” They could hear Tikki and Plagg laughing at the exchange. Relenting, Marinette snatched the card out of his hand with a pout and went over to one of the vendors, taking the kwami’s in her bag with her. Adrien smiled to himself while he got a bottle out of the insulated part of the baby backpack. It was still warm, so he added the formula while Edmond bounced his legs on Adrien’s lap. Taking him out of the carrier, he laid the baby back in his arm and gave him his milk. </p><p>Soon after Marinette returned with two cups of mulled wine and a large bag of roasted chestnuts to share. “You forgot the cloth nappy again.” She tutted, digging into the bag and spreading the cloth over Adrien’s shoulder. “You don’t want him puking on your coat. I just got a share bag because you don’t want to spoil your dinner. Papa’s Yule Log really is to die for.”</p><p>Adrien smiled at her as she fussed around him. “What would I do without you Bugaboo?” She gave him a light peck on the top of his head. </p><p>“Luckily for you Kitty, you won’t have to find out.” She cocked her head to the side at his curious expression. “What?” She asked as she sat down. </p><p>“It’s just…” Adrien furrowed his eyebrows. Sitting down the empty bottle, he put Edmond on his shoulder to pat his back. “Please don’t think I was meaning to eavesdrop, but when I arrived today I overheard you and Luka talking. I know you two had something going at one stage and he seemed really keen for you to go back to Santa Monica with him.” </p><p>Marinette went to speak, but he cut her off, grabbing her hand across the table. “Please don’t go m’lady I…” I love you, he wanted to say. “I’d miss you. I’d miss you so much.” He said instead. </p><p>Marinette was still looking at him confused. “What are you talking about Adrien? Luka never asked me to move with him to Santa Monica.” Now it was Adrien’s turn to look confused as he went back to patting Edmond’s back. </p><p>“But, he said you should do Santa Monica.” Adrien said a little exasperated. “That it was a different pace but would be a great opportunity for you.” He felt even more out of the loop when Marinette began to laugh.</p><p>“Oh Kitty, you know what they say about cat’s and curiosity?” She said, shaking her head. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I know.” He replied, rolling his eyes. “But let me off the hook here because clearly I’m missing something.” His point was emphasised by Edmond letting out a loud burp. Marinette got up and sat on the bench seat next to him</p><p>“Adrien,” she gently touched his face. “Kitty, Luka wasn’t talking about the city of Santa Monica, he was talking about his girlfriend’s band.”</p><p>“His...what?” Adrien was trying to process this new information as Marinette picked Edmond out of his hold. The baby reached up to try and grab the tassels that hung from the beanie on her head. </p><p>“Santa Monica is the name of his girlfriend’s band. Her name is Monica and since she lived there she thought it was a good name to go with. Luka had shown her my covers and costume designs I did for Jagged Stone and Kitty Section over the years and she wants me to do hers. It’s a little more grungy than I’m used to, and I’m not sure I can pull it off. Plus I’m still finishing work on Melyne’s wedding dress and the lapel details on ooof…” Marinette was taken by surprise as Adrien wrapped his arms around her shoulders in a side hug, pressing his forehand onto the side of her head. </p><p>“I’m so glad you're not leaving. I thought I might never see you again.” Keeping her hold on Edmond with one arm, she raised the other up to pat the side of his head. </p><p>“Oh Chaton, I don’t know what you were thinking. I could never leave Paris and I would never leave Chat Noir without his Ladybug.” Adrien pulled back so he could see her face better. His Ladybug, she was still his Ladybug. “Luka and I...it wasn’t really ever going to work out and I’m really happy he found someone who shares his interests.” Adrien smiled at her, a real genuine smile. </p><p>“Me too Bug.” His face was positively beaming as he ate some of the chestnuts. “I think you should work on that commission. Luka’s right, it would be a great opportunity. You don’t have to always work for my father, you know. If you want to branch out you’re talented enough to make your own label.” </p><p>“But, wouldn’t he be angry if I’m making commissions while working for him? I only have six months left on this internship. Come summertime I could be out on my behind.”</p><p>Adrien had to bite back commenting on how nice her behind was, especially in red spandex. “You make commissions under your own name, if my father’s smart, and I know he is, he might even incorporate your own brand under the Gabriel label. I’ll talk to him about it.” </p><p>“Oh Adrien…” Marinette was taken aback by what he had said.  “I...Please you can’t. I wouldn’t want your father thinking…”</p><p>“That you’re amazing. Too late Marinette, he already does.” He took Edmond back and slid him into his carrier and secured him inside. “Come on, let’s see what else is here.”</p><p>As the sun began to dip over the horizon, Marinette noticed a change in Adrien as they walked through the market stalls. He seemed freer, like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. She realised how much that misunderstanding about her and Luka had really bothered him. Of course Marinette had no intention of leaving Paris while the missing miraculous were still out there, but more than that, she could never leave her Kitty behind. Even if he hadn’t been Adrien under the mask she would never have done that to him, and the fact that he was just cemented that even more. They had a connection that went beyond their partnership, she was sure of it. She could feel it in the way he held her hand, the way he smiled at her, that same look in his eyes that Chat always gave Ladybug. She wanted to tell him how she really felt, but a part of her still believed he only saw Marinette as a friend. </p><p>“Look, there’s Santa.” Adrien pointed out, excited like a school boy. The jolly man himself was walking around in a long wool red coat, ringing a large bell and handing out candy canes to the children. “Let’s go say hi to him.” </p><p>“Well, well, well, if it isn’t young Adrien. How are you lad? I hope you’ve been a good boy this year?” Santa beamed. </p><p>“I’m good Sir and I promise I tried to be good.” Adrien replied with childlike innocence. “We have a new member to our family since last year, see.” Adrien turned slightly so that Santa could see the baby more clearly. </p><p>“Ho ho ho, and what a bonnie laddie he is too. And what would the young man like for Christmas?” Adrien thought for a moment. </p><p>“He’s pretty easy going, I think he would be happy with anything you bring.” Santa chuckled. </p><p>“Easy to please I see. And how about yourself?” Adrien didn’t hesitate in his answer. </p><p>“I just want to have a happy Christmas with loving family.” Santa smiled at him and patted his shoulder. </p><p>“A boy after my own heart. There is nothing more joyful at Christmas than being with the ones you love most.” He said. Then Santa turned his attention to Marinette.</p><p>“And what about you Marientte? New spools of thread again?” Marinette shook her head. </p><p>“No, I think I’d like the same as Adrien. A happy Christmas with lots of love.” She caught Adrien’s eye and for a moment Marientte almost forgot where she was until Santa started to laugh again. </p><p>“Well, I’m sure you’ll find what you're looking for. Merry Christmas to you both.”</p><p>“Merry Christmas Santa.” They both said in unison waving as they went. </p><p>“Say, Marinette?” Adrien asked as they began to make their way back towards the bakery, Edmond fast asleep in his carrier. </p><p>“What is it Kitty?” She replied, giving his hand a light squeeze. </p><p>“I was wondering, did you have any special plans for tomorrow night?” He heard her softly gasp. </p><p>“Well...it’s Christmas Eve. Usually I help Mama and Papa with pre-preparing some of the food for Christmas Day. Why?” She looked up at him and saw he had a mischievous glint in his eye. </p><p>“Depends.” He said with a smirk. “Do you like the ballet?” Marinette stopped walking and raised her free hand to her mouth. </p><p>“Do...do you mean the Bolshoi performance? Oh my god Adrien how did you get tickets to that? I thought they sold out months ago.”</p><p>“They did. But I can’t take all the credit.” He admitted. “Kagami had the tickets but her mother decided to go to Japan for the holidays. She was going to ask you to go with her but since she won’t be here, would you...like to go with me?”</p><p>Marinette squealed something indistinguishable, suppressing the noise with her hands before it woke up Edmond. </p><p>“Adrien I would love to go with you, but I don’t have anything to wear. I’ve been working non stop on Melyene’s wedding dress and...”</p><p>“It’s not a problem.” He assured her. “Father said you can pick something from the current winter line to wear if you like.” He wasn’t sure if she was going to faint and he’d have to catch her. </p><p>“You mean, a Gabriel original?” Adrien had to chuckle at the disbelief in her eyes. </p><p>“Of course. You’re going with me aren’t you, so only the best will do. In fact, I think I know the exact one you should wear. We can go in the morning and try them on.” Marinette wanted to throw her arms around his neck, but Edmond would have made that awkward. Instead she opted for wrapping her arms around his arm instead and squeezing it. </p><p>“Thank you.” She said, resting her head against his bicep. “I’ve always wanted to see The Nutcracker live.” Adrien bent his head and kissed her on the forehead. </p><p>“You’re welcome Bug.” He said, putting an arm around her shoulders. They continued walking that way with Marinette leaning her head against Adrien. </p><p>******<br/>Arriving at the bakery, Adrien’s tummy rumbled loudly as the wonderful smells of a home cooked meal made its way to his nose. The change in scenery seemed to have woken Edmond up too, or maybe be the delicious smells caught his attention too. </p><p>“You’re back just in time.” Sabine called out to them as they made their way to the kitchen. “Tom and I have already eaten, but yours is all ready for you. You can hand the little cherub over to me and have a break for a while.” </p><p>“Are you sure?” Adrien asked as he unbuckled the carrier. </p><p>“Adrien, I do know how to look after a baby. I’m sure you would agree that Marinette turned out alright.” Adrien flushed red. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it that way.” He panicked. Sabine smiled sweetly at him, taking Edmond into her arms. </p><p>“I know that dear. Trust me, it’s no bother at all. Besides, it gives me a little chance to brush up on my baby skills while I wait for my grandchildren to get here.” If Adrien thought his face was red before, Marinette’s was practically a tomato. Her face would have given Nathaniel’s hair a run for it money. </p><p>“Is that Adrien back?” Tom called out from the living room. “You might want to come and look at this son.” Adrien and Marinette exchanged a glance before heading into the room where Tom had the TV on. </p><p>“...it’s too late to leave now. Repeating our top story, there is a severe storm front travelling North West and affecting Austria, Germany, Czech Republic and parts of Poland. Citizens have been advised that it is too late to leave. Heavy snow falls are expected with some districts expected to be isolated. Scenes such as this have not been seen at Christmas since 2014…”</p><p>“Have you heard from your father?” Sabine asked with concern as Adrien got his phone out. </p><p>“No I haven’t.” Marinette put a reassuring hand on Adrien’s arm. </p><p>“I wouldn’t worry son. Maybe they took off ahead of the storm and are already on their way back.” Tom offered. Adrien nodded his head. </p><p>“You could be right.” Although he didn’t sound entirely convinced. It’s only about one and a half hours to fly between Munich and Paris, and Adrien was sure if they had left, Nathalie would have called him. </p><p>“Come on.” Marinette encouraged. “Let’s go and have dinner so we can have Papa’s amazing dessert after.” </p><p>Adrien nodded and followed Marinette to the table. Sabine had set their plates out with covers to keep the food warm. She had even set out two Christmas candles on the table. Marinette knew exactly what her parents were up too and she just hoped Adrien didn’t catch on. </p><p>“Oh, it looks so romantic. How purrfect m’lady.” Nope, he caught on. </p><p>“Sorry Adrien, my parents can be a bit encourageable.” She was looking away from him, partly from embarrassment and partly because of the way he was looking at her. </p><p>“Hey, don’t be embarrassed. I like you parents and I’m glad they like me too.” She managed to smile at him. </p><p>“They like Edmond too.” She added. Adrien placed his hand on hers on the table.  </p><p>“Yes, I can see that.” He chuckled, remembering what Sabine said about grandkids. “You know what they say, if you want the ladies to love you, you need to be seen with either kids or puppies. Since I know Plagg would never stand for a dog, I guess kids it is.” He was making small circles on her hand with his thumb and she had to wonder if he had any idea of the effect he was having on her. Somehow she felt that he did. If he had been holding back because he thought she liked Luka, then maybe there was nothing left to hold him back now. </p><p>Adrien and Marinette chatted away as they ate their meal and debated whether they would meet up later for a quick Christmas run, although the returning sounds of rain on the window quickly changed that idea. They had almost finished dinner when Adrien’s phone finally rang. “It’s father.” He said, relief evident that they obviously weren’t in the air during the storm. </p><p>“Hello Father…Yes we saw the report on TV...when then?...oh...no, no, I understand...yes of course, just a moment.” Adrien covered the mouthpiece and stood up. “Is your mum still in the living room?” He asked Marientte. </p><p>“I think so, what’s wrong?” </p><p>“I’ll tell you in a minute.” Adrien left the room and returned a few moments later. </p><p>“Father and Nathalie are grounded in Munich. The airport isn’t letting any planes off the ground and all the trains have been halted. At this stage they are not sure they will be able to leave until at least Christmas Day.” Marinette was about to ask more when her mother came back with Adrien’s phone. She gave it back to him with a smile and a pat on the arm. </p><p>“Father?...yes she’s here...hold on.” He laid the phone down and placed it on speaker. “Alright we can hear you.”</p><p>“Miss Dupain-Cheng.” Gabriel’s tone was unmistakable and every bit as flat and condescending as in person. “I’m sure Adrien has informed you of our predicament. I have spoken to your mother and she has graciously agreed to allow Adrien and Edmond to stay with your family until we can return. As I’m sure you can appreciate, Nathalie has been quite beside herself with worry. It will mean a lot to her that Edmond is with people who can look after him.” </p><p>“Yes Mr Agreste, I understand. Please tell Nathalie Edmond will be perfectly safe with us here.” </p><p>“Indeed. I am entrusting both of my sons into your care Marinette. Don’t let me down.” Marinette swallowed and looked at Adrien. That was probably the first time Gabriel had addressed her by her first name. Of course Adrien was there with an encouraging smile, taking her hand in his and giving it a light squeeze. </p><p>“I won’t let you down. I promise.” She reaffirmed. </p><p>“Adrien, Nathalie is speaking to your bodyguard about bringing you some items for tonight. You can go back tomorrow for anything else you might need. I will call tomorrow before the ballet with an update. Good evening to you both.” The phone abruptly hung up. </p><p>“Does he always cut off calls like that?” Marinette pondered out loud.”</p><p>“Yep.” Adrien replied, popping the ‘P’. “I’m used to it.” He then turned to her with an unsure smile. “I guess you just inherited two unwanted guests.” </p><p>“No Adrien.” Marinette said earnestly, taking his hand in both of hers. “You’re not unwanted at all. Come, let’s have our desert while we wait for your bodyguard.”<br/>Taking the initiative this time, Marinette laced their fingers together and led him back to the living room. Their were plates of Yule Log already set out, the lights twinkled on the tree as Tom and Sabine played happily with Edmond. It felt warm and inviting. It felt like home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas. I knew when I started this I wouldn’t get it finished before Christmas Day, so I hope you won’t mind indulging in some Christmas fluff into the New Year.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marientte had been right. Tom’s Yule Log was a chocolate coated piece of heaven, and Adrien had never enjoyed one as much as this one. Sure, the chef’s at the mansion had made them before, but they never tasted as good as this. Then again Christmas had never felt so homely before, even with his mother there. But he didn’t want to think about that now. </p><p>They decided to also open up the snickerdoodles that Adrien and Marinette had made since they would go stale. Marinette promised Adrien that as soon as they knew his father and Nathalie were going to be on their way back, she would help him make another batch of fresh ones. Adrien felt bad using up their ingredients, but Marinette told him to consider the first batch a trial run and she would expect him to make the next batch on his own. Adrien happily agreed and mused at how very Ladybug of her it was. </p><p>While they were having their treats and hot chocolate, Adrien’s bodyguard arrived at the door. Nathalie had given him a list of items for both Adrien and Edmond which he had packed into two bags. Adrien and Marinette got up to greet him when Marinette’s phone rang. </p><p>“Oh, it’s Alya. I’ll take it upstairs. Just bring your bags up when you're done.” Adrien watched her scurry up the stairs with a contented sigh before finding Sabine and his bodyguard. </p><p>The large man, who Adrien affectionately referred to as the Gorilla, handed him the bags as well as a message he had written out from Nathalie, mostly to do with Edmond’s routine and feeding schedule. Sabine was still carrying Edmond with one arm while she offered for the bodyguard to come inside for a while, but Gorilla declined. He did however accept the box of mixed minced pies and lemon tarts that she offered him. Adrien knew that his bodyguard often looked imposing, but was really a big softie on the inside, and has a real sweet tooth. Edmond bounced excitedly when he saw the familiar face, the bodyguard letting his face melt into a smile as he gently rubbed a finger against Edmond’s cheek. </p><p>After his bodyguard left, Adrien followed Sabine back to the living room. “Mrs Cheng, can I ask you a favour at all?” Sabine placed a motherly hand on his arm, since his shoulder was a little too high for her to reach now. </p><p>“Of course Adrien, you can ask me anything.” Adrien blushed slightly at the care and concern in her voice. </p><p>“It’s nothing bad.” He reassured her. “It’s just...I asked Marinette if she would like to come with me to see The Nutcracker performance tomorrow night but I wasn’t expecting to…” He gestured towards Edmond and Sabine smiled in understanding. </p><p>“Oh we can look after him dear.” She said reassuringly. Tom affirming his agreement from the couch. “It's not like we are opening the bakery the next morning. And he’s been such a sweetheart for his Aunt Sabine.” She cooed and nuzzled her nose against Edmond’s cheek and he squealed in delight. </p><p>“Thank you Mrs Cheng.” Adrien beamed, watching the way Edmond interacted with Marinette’s mother. Maybe he could sense the familiarity about her, or more likely knew he was being handled by someone who knew what they were doing. While Adrien liked to think he’d learned quite a lot, he was still the big brother and he was sure that being a parent would be a very different, and no doubt more tiring experience. He was feeling more confident that the coffee warmer was definitely the right gift for Nathalie. </p><p>“You’re more than welcome, and I think you can just call us Sabine and Tom now Adrien.” She smiled sweetly at him. “After all we have known you for years and you did ask our daughter on a date didn’t you?”</p><p>Adrien hadn’t really specified it was a date to Marinette, but it was a date wasn’t it? At least he hoped that Marinette was going to see it that way. </p><p>“Thanks Sabine.” It felt a little strange to use her first name after knowing Sabine for so long, and yet it made him feel more welcome in some way. “And I promise we won’t be too late getting back.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about that son.” Tom called out. “You and Marinette enjoy your date.” </p><p>“Thank you Mr Dup...I mean Tom.” The baker gave him a broad smile and a nod. </p><p>“Think nothing of it.” Tom said. “Do you need a hand with the bags?”</p><p>Adrien shook his head, collecting the two bags and making his way up the stairs towards Marinette’s room. </p><p>*****</p><p>“He’s what!” Alya screeched down the phone so loud that Marinette had to hold the phone away from her ear. </p><p>“You trying to send me deaf or something?” Marinette deadpanned down the phone while giving Tikki a cheeky smirk. The red Kwami was highly amused at the conversation. </p><p>“Well excuse me.” Alya retorted. “I’m still recovering from the fact Adrien asked you as his date to the ballet, and now you drop on me that he is staying with you...in your room no less.”</p><p>“It’s no big deal Alya.” Marinette tried to placate her best friend. “Nino stays in your room.”</p><p>“So not the same thing.” Alya retorted while Marinette giggled at her. </p><p>“This isn’t high school you know. We are two responsible adults in charge of looking after Adrien’s baby brother. Nathalie and his father are counting on us. Anyway, Adrien never said the ballet was a date. Maybe he just wants to go as friends.” She could hear Alya choking down the phone. </p><p>“Are you serious right now? You two have both been in love with each other for years and don’t even try to pretend that boy didn’t have a crush on you in Lycèe. He is taking you on a date Marinette, this is a date. He is spending his time with you, this isn’t just hanging out with a friend or helping to babysit. I’m really proud of you for the friendship you two have developed now, but you need to be honest with yourself girl. Stop closing yourself off to him Marinette, god only knows that boy needs someone to love in his life and at Christmas most of all.” </p><p>Marinette did know Adrien had a major crush on Ladybug in school, on both sides of the mask, but Adrien having a crush on Marinette? She had been so awkward with him for so long, jibbering and jabbering, tripping over her feet and her words. How could anyone love that? And yet after the reveal Adrien had still been the sweet and understanding friend he had always been. Friend - there was the answer. Of course Adrien would still be kind to her, she was his friend, but she would have to be kidding herself to think she could be anything more than that. Even as Gabriel Agreste’s star intern, she would never be enough to be suitable as the next Mrs Agreste. With age comes awareness and she knows what people would think. </p><p>“I don’t know Alya.” Marinette said, self doubt creeping in. “This isn’t really about me and Adrien though. Adrien wanted so much for Edmond’s first Christmas to be special, now his father and Nathalie won’t even be here. It was meant to be their first Christmas together as a new family.” </p><p>“Then you need to make it special for him.” Marinette looked up at Tikki who was giving her an encouraging nod and Marinette became more determined. Adrien was Chat, her trusted partner, her best friend, and he was counting on her. </p><p>“You’re right Alya.” She said decidedly. “I have to make this Christmas special for him. Adrien needs me, and I won't let him down.” She heard footsteps approaching her door. “He’s coming with the bags, I better go.”</p><p>“Alright girl, but remember, if you want to get this relationship to move out of the friend zone, then you have to make a move too. Sunshine there won’t push if he thinks you’re not going to accept him. Adrien’s too much of a gentleman for that. However, some mistletoe wouldn’t go astray...”</p><p>“Bye Alya!” Marinette quickly hung up. She couldn’t even start to think about mistletoe and Adrien in the same sentence right now, not when she was going to have to share her room with him. </p><p>Adrien pushed up the hatch and had that unsure kitten look on his face. Marinette couldn’t help but melt into a smile, and Adrien instantly relaxed. </p><p>“So, um, where do I put my bags?” Marinette looked around the room and realised that she hadn’t actually thought about where he was going to sleep. Plagg on the other hand barely gave her a hello before flying off to the little space he and Tikki had made for themselves in her room. </p><p>“Oh, um…” Marinette looked at her chaise and back at Adrien while playing with her fingers. Why was she being so awkward about this? Adrien had been in her room dozens of times over the years for study or playing video games. After the reveal they even popped in sometimes for late night snacks and to just talk. </p><p>“It’s fine Marinette. I know I’m invading your space here and intruding on your Christmas. I can just sleep on the chaise so I can be close to Edmond.” He had his eyes down as he sat the bags next to the chaise and Marinette realised she was making this awkward for him too. Ugh, what was wrong with her?</p><p>“No, no. Your legs would be half hanging off it. You can have my bed and I’ll take the chaise.” </p><p>“I can’t take your bed off you m’lady. That wouldn’t be very chivilous. Besides, Edmond is my responsibility. Nathalie left a note saying he usually wakes at least once through the night for a feed, and again early in the morning. If I’m close by, we won’t disturb you so much. I know you’re not a morning person.” He added, but the smile wasn’t all together there. Marinette felt a prang in her chest. Even when they weren't fighting akumas, he was still willing to make sacrifices for her.</p><p>“Kitty.” Marinette said gently, cupping both hands around his face. “You are not intruding or invading my space. I’m happy to have you and Edmond here with me, to share my Christmas with you.” She saw him relax his shoulders and give her a grateful smile. Oh how that smile sent butterflies through her. She placed both her hands on his arms, partly so her own knees wouldn’t buckle. “Just think of it as a Christmas slumber party, just you, me and Edmond.” She added with a broad smile and was surprised at the way his face lit up. </p><p>“Really.” His voice sounding overly excited, then he rubbed his hand behind his neck shyly. “You know I’ve never been to a slumber party before.” Marinette blinked at him. </p><p>“You’ve never…but I thought you and Nino...” </p><p>Adrien shook his head. “Father never allowed me to stay the night. In Lycèe he relented enough for me to have dinner with Nino’s family sometimes if we needed to work on assignments, but my bodyguard always came and picked me up by eleven.” Marientte sat down on the chaise and Adrien moved to sit next to her. “Is...is that weird?” She turned and looked at him and he had that lost look again. “I never was really allowed to do much. My father was always a bit too overprotective.”</p><p>“But Adrien, your twenty, surely now…” He shook his head again. </p><p>“Father wrote it into my contract that I had to be home by eleven unless it was a formal Gabriel event, at which time I was to return, alone, as soon as it was over.”</p><p>“You’re contract?” Marinette furrowed her eyebrows at him in concern. Adrien let out a sigh. </p><p>“In order to go to university and gain a level of autonomy my father had me sign a contract that I would continue to live at home and model for the brand. Don’t worry, when I finish next semester, I’m a free man.” He put on a smile, but she could see his pride had been hurt by his father’s actions. A new sense of determination came over Marinette. </p><p>“Okay, we are fixing this tonight.” She declared, standing up. “You are coming with me to get the inflatable mattress. We will set it up here on the floor for you and I’ll take the chaise.” Adrien went to protest, but she waved her finger at him. “No butts, my house my rules Kitty.” She said with a wink. “Now we are going to get Edmond settled, then we will eat foods that would make your dietitian blush, and if you’re a very good Kitty I might even let you pick the movie.” </p><p>Marinette held her hand out to him, the way he had done for her so many times before. Looking up at her, Adrien had a look of awe and amazement on his face as he took her hand. Standing up, he pulled her closer to him, wrapping both arms around her in a tight embrace. </p><p>“Thank you, m’lady Marinette.” He said, biting his face into her hair. She knew he was trying to hide tears, but she felt them as they trickled down her neck and she held him closer. </p><p>“It’s alright mon minou.” She cooed, rubbing soothing circles on his back. “I know this wasn’t how you wanted to spend Christmas, but I promise to make it the best Christmas ever, for you and Edmond.” </p><p>Adrien pulled back slightly and wiped his eyes with his palm, still holding her shoulder. His hand then slid up her neck until it rested on her cheek. “Getting to spend my Christmas with you will be the best gift of all m’lady.” He leaned forward and pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead before pressing his own forehead there. Marientte could feel her heart racing as their breaths became intermingled. </p><p>A soft knock came to the hatch door and the two parted as Sabine called out hello. “Come in Mama.” Marinette responded, pressing her palm to cool her burning cheeks. Sabine gave her an all too knowing grin as she entered.</p><p>“I think someone here needs a bath.” She said as she brought Edmond into the room. “If you lay a towel on the chaise, you can change him there. The basin in the bathroom should be plenty deep enough to make a bath for him. He’s just had a bottle and most likely will sleep for a few hours now.”</p><p>Adrien reached out and took Edmond, the baby gurgling and flapping his arms to see his big brother. </p><p>“Mama, can we get the inflatable bed for in here? Adrien can sleep on that, and I can be on the chaise. That way we can look after Edmond quicker and not have him wake you and papa up.” Sabine nodded her head. </p><p>“Yes dear, that would be fine. Your father and I will be going to bed soon since tomorrow is Christmas Eve and the store will be busy. You needn’t hurry down though. I know how tiring babies can be, so sleep when you can. Now can I leave you two to organise his bath? Our show is coming on and we want to watch it before bed.” </p><p>“We got this Mrs...I mean Sabine.” Adrien corrected himself and Sabine smiled at him. “We’re a good team, right Princess.” We threw Marientte a flirty wink, causing her face to heat up and Sabine to giggle as she left the room. Adrien looked back at Marinette with a smirk. </p><p>“Your Chat is showing Adrien.” Marinette said flatly, folding her arms and trying to look mad, and failing miserably. Adrien just shrugged. </p><p>“Your mum is a very smart woman.” He grinned. “I wouldn’t be surprised if she already knows about us, I mean Ladybug and Chat Noir of course.” </p><p>“Perhaps.” Marinette conceded. “I often wondered how she could have accepted so many dumb excuses when I suddenly had to leave. And I’m a bit surprised they never found me missing from my room. They can be a bit nosey you know.” She shook her head at herself but saw a flicker of something else pass Adrien’s eyes. </p><p>“At least they cared to look.” He said with a level of melancholy. “My father wasn’t around enough to notice.” Oh no, she can’t let him start going down that path. </p><p>“Well, let me get some towels and you grab what we need to get this bath on a roll because I don’t know about you, but I think somebody's bottom is a bit on the wiffy side.” She addressed the last part to Edmond, ticking the side of his face and earning a squealing laugh in return. Adrien’s disposition instantly lifted and he carried Edmond over to the chaise. </p><p>Marinette returned moments later with two towels, laying one on the chaise. Tikki and Plagg sat along the edge to watch the two young adults navigate Edmond’s nappy. Marinette became a little suspicious at Plagg interest, but decided to pay him no mind. </p><p>“You want me to do it?” Adrien offered. “I don’t mind, I’ve dealt with One of his dirty nappies before.”</p><p>“It’s alright, I handled a lot of Manon’s accidents when she was little.” Marinette said confidently. </p><p>Carefully the bluenette took off Edmond’s onesie. Edmond reached up trying to get hold of Plagg’s tail. </p><p>“Hey, I ain’t your chew toy kid.” The cat Kwami complained, shifting over closer to Tikki. </p><p>“Don’t pretend you don’t care Plagg.” Tikki giggled. “I’ve seen you keeping an eye on Edmond.”</p><p>“Of course I’m keeping an eye on him. He’s always trying to chew my ears.” He quickly whipped his tail out of the reach of tiny fingers. Edmond was now squirming, trying to twist around while Marientte was getting his nappy off. </p><p>“Adrien, maybe get him Santa Plagg out of the backpack. It’s a bit hard to clean him while he’s wriggling.” Tikki grabbed the little nappy sack bag for Marinette to dispose of the dirty nappy and wipes in. Adrien gave Edmond Santa Plagg and he immediately put the ear in his mouth. </p><p>“There, all done and ready for his bath.” Marientte said, giving Adrien a triumphant look until something warm and wet started to hit her clothes. </p><p>“Ahhh….ewww, ewww, ewww.” Marinette shrieked. Tikki quickly grabbed a cloth nappy and threw it over the source of the offending liquid. Edmond for his part simply giggled at the array of contorted features on Marientte’s face. Adrien grabbed the other towel and wrapped Edmond up in it, but the stream had already ended. Plagg practically rolled off the chaise in laughter. </p><p>“I knew it.” Plagg laughed. “You owe me three cheese puffs Sugarcube.”</p><p>“Oh my god, I’m so sorry Marinette.” Adrien apologised in a panic as pee clung to her clothes, and he was pretty sure there was some in her hair. The blonde started having an internal meltdown that Marinette must really hate him now that she had been well and truly christened by his baby brother. His panic soon melted away though when Marinette began to laugh. She put her hands on each side of her face, leaning forward and laughing so hard she could hardly catch her breath. Tikki soon joined in, as did Adrien. Even Edmond squealed in delight, although he had no idea he was the cause of so much excitement. </p><p>“Well that’s a first.” Marinette finally got out. “I’d changed Manon before but girls don’t exactly shoot water fountains. Who would have thought something so small could hold so much pee.” She said, picking up the towel Edmond had been laying on. Her face was flushed from the laughter. Adrien knew he was most probably staring, but he couldn't tear his eyes away when their eyes met. the laughter died now, but her smile remained. “Come on, the quicker we get him in the bath, the safer we’ll all be I think.” </p><p>“I don’t know m’lady, maybe he might make a good defence.” Marinette narrowed her eyes at him. </p><p>“What? Think I might sneak over and attack you in the night Kitty.” </p><p>“I don't know.” Adrien teased, holding Edmond up and poking his butt near her. “I’ve got a baby and I’m not afraid to use him.” </p><p>“Too bad he’s out of ammo then.” She retorted as she opened up the door. Adrien followed with a kiss to Edmond’s head. </p><p>Heading down the stairs towards the bathroom, they could hear her parents down on the lower level still watching TV. </p><p>“No, your ganache is too runny.”</p><p>“Oh no, the fondant is falling off on that side.”</p><p>“They’re going to run out of time to cool that cake, the icing will just melt straight off.”</p><p>“Does that look like a sleigh to you? Looks more like a lopsided Goggomobile. And what on Earth happened to that Christmas tree?”</p><p>Adrien had to chuckle to himself as he listened to Tom and Sabine go back and forth. “What are they watching?” He asked as they headed into the bathroom. </p><p>“The Great French Bake Off, Christmas special.” He quirked an amused eyebrow at her. “I know, I know, they watch cooking shows like other people watch football.”</p><p>“They sound like fun to watch with.” Marinette nodded as she started the water running. </p><p>“They are. You should sit with us and watch sometime. One episode they were baking bread and my Grandfather was visiting. We could have started a shots game with the amount of times he said ‘that’s not how it’s done’.” She imitated her Grandfather’s voice with her hands on her hips. “I think we would have all passed out in the end.” She was laughing at the memory as she added the soap to the bath and tested the water. Edmond clearly liked baths as he got very excited when he saw the water. </p><p>“Bread huh. Do you know what happened when two slices of bread disappeared in the middle of the night?” Marinette turned off the tap and took in that mischievous look her partner always got when he thought he had the perfect joke. </p><p>“Do I want to know?” She asked, taking Edmond and holding him in the water. He started kicking his legs and making little splashes. </p><p>Adrien leaned in closer to her ear, the grin widening on his face. “Turns out they e-loafed.” Marinette groaned, but also turned slightly to hide her blush. “Aww, come on m’lady, that was funny.” He said, giving her a slight shoulder bump. </p><p>“Ha Ha, very funny Chaton.” She said dryly, masking her amusement. “Here, hold him while I try and clean myself up a bit.”</p><p>“Why don’t get in the shower?” Adrien asked rather nonchalantly. “Although you could probably get away with wearing anything, I don’t think my little brother’s pee is one of them.” He looked up to see Marientte’s face turn a shade of red he was sure he had never seen before and realised what he said might have been a bit forward. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to embarrass you.” He apologised turning his eyes back to Edmond. He was beginning to wonder how many times he had already apologised tonight. “I promise I won’t look, not that I don’t want to look, I mean you're beautiful to look at, but not covered in pee, I mean pee isn’t beautiful even if you are, I mean…” He chanced a look at her and she had her hands covering her mouth as she giggled at his flailing, her bluebell eyes dancing in amusement. He chuckled shyly and went to rub the back of his neck when he realised his hand was wet. Instead he gestured to her. “I just don’t want you to, you know, having to keep waiting to get clean. I can take care of this.” He motioned to Edmond happily inspecting the bubbles on his hands. </p><p>Marinette mentally ran through several scenarios in her head before reaching the one where she told Alya they were responsible adults. It wasn’t like they were sharing the shower after all. Marinette straightened up and pulled on her Ladybug confidence. This was her partner, her teammate, her best friend. “Yeah, I think I might do that.” She said, trying not to squeak as she spoke. He smiled and nodded to her and Marinette felt her heart flip. Partner, teammate, friend, she repeated like a mantra. Oh who was she kidding?</p><p>Adrien, always the gentleman, turned his back to where she was trying to remember to breathe as he heard her clothes drop to the bathroom floor and the shower turn on. As the steam in the room rose he could feel his own face heating up. </p><p>“I’ll take Edmond back to your room and dress him.” He called out, trying hard no to let his voice betray his thoughts. “Can I get you anything?”</p><p>“No, I’ve got a bathrobe in here. Thanks anyway.” </p><p>Adrien picked up Edmond and wrapped him in a dry towel. Closing the bathroom door behind him he leaned his head back on the door while Edmond tugged on the collar of his shirt. The house was quiet now, Marinette’s parents having gone to bed. The only sound was the rushing water of the shower behind him. </p><p>******</p><p>“So have you decided on a movie?” Marinette asked as she spread out a blanket on the inflatable bed. She had plates of various pastries and danishes as well as Tikki’s cookies and the cheese balls Plagg claimed as a victory for Edmond’s little accident. </p><p>Edmond wasn’t quite asleep yet so they thought they would arrange the inflatable bed and chaise, and watch a movie on Marinette’s laptop. </p><p>“My mum and I used to have a tradition of watching ‘It’s a Wonderful Life’ every Christmas, well, the ones she was at home for anyway and we didn’t have some event to go to. It was her favourite movie I think.” Marinette watched as Adrien’s eyebrows furrowed, like he was trying to remember something, but wasn’t quite getting there. </p><p>“Oh, well, did you want to watch that one then? I’m sure it’s on here.” Marientte asked scrolling through the movies on the computer. </p><p>“No.” He said quietly looking at Edmond in his arms. “To be perfectly honest, I never liked the movie. I only watched it because she wanted to and...it helped me be closer to her.” Marinette watch him as he patted Edmond in thought. “I think I’d like to start a new tradition.” He looked up at her, the sound of the rain returning lightly pounding against her window. “What’s your favourite Christmas movie?” </p><p>He was looking at her that way again, like his eyes could see right through to her soul. Maybe they did and it made her heart race. “My favourite? Um, The Polar Express.” </p><p>“That’s my favourite too.” He said softly, sitting on the inflatable bed beside her legs as she sat on the chaise. “Let’s watch that one.”</p><p>Marinette slid down onto the bed beside him as Adrien held Edmond. Tikki and Plagg came to join them, sitting on a pillow on the chaise, but they made sure Edmond had Santa Plagg to chew on so he would leave Scrooge Stinky Sock (as Tikki dubbed him) alone. Marinette balanced the computer on her lap and they started the movie. Edmond loved the bright colours and the music, especially the Hot Chocolate song. By the time ‘When Christmas Comes to Town’ finished though, Edmond was sound asleep in Adrien’s arm, and Marinette was asleep on his shoulder. </p><p>For a little while, Adrien continued to sit like that, nestled between the two most important people in his life. This was the kind of traditions he wanted to start, only one day it would be their own baby snuggled to his chest. He looked down at Marinette and rested his cheek against her head, smelling her freshly shampooed hair. It was still down from when she washed it and hung softly on her shoulders. </p><p>Kagami had asked him if he just loved Marinette or if he was in love with her. He didn’t understand what the difference was at the time, but now he did. Of course he loved her. He loved her as Ladybug, her bravery and her confidence. He loved her sense of justice, and her compassion to others. He loved her as Marinette, when she was blushing and stuttering when she got flustered. He loved the attention to detail she gave to her sewing or her baking. He loved the way she loved everyone around her. He loved the way she cared for Edmond, welcoming them both into her heart and home, sacrificing her room and her privacy. But most of all, he loved her - her laughter, her infectious joy, the smell of her hair, her smile and the way she filled his heart with warmth and love. </p><p>She was Ladybug, hero of Paris. She was Marinette, a rising fashion designer. Then there was a third person - her true self, the one he adored the most because it was all of her rolled into one. Yes, he was in love with her, completely and hopelessly and he made a promise to himself that one day he was going to marry this girl, if she’ll have him. </p><p>Carefully, Adrien slid away from Marinette to place Edmond into his bassinet. The baby sucked furiously on his dummy from being moved, but quickly settled back down with Santa Plagg tightly in his grip. Adrien then gently lifted Marinette up and laid her on the chaise, covering her up with her blanket. He softly pressed a kiss to the top of her head before settling himself on the inflatable bed beside her, closing his eyes and drifting into a contented sleep. </p><p>It was just after 2am when Adrien thought he heard the sound of shuffling feet near his head. Opening his eyes he became aware of a soft night light on the desk emitting a soft glow through the room. Rolling over he looked up to find Marientte walking around the room gently rocking Edmond. </p><p>“Hey.” He called softly, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. </p><p>“Hey.” She whispered back, patting Edmond on the bottom as she walked. Adrien saw an empty bottle sitting on the desk. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I never heard him cry.” Adrien said, standing with a stretch. He didn’t notice that his shirt rose up as he did it, but Marinette definitely did. She quickly averted her eyes back to Edmond. </p><p>“It’s fine. He...ah...he didn’t actually cry. I got up to use the bathroom and happened to hear him waking up.” </p><p>Adrien walked over to her. Marinette had a soft pink dressing gown on over her pajamas, her hair tied back in a messy bun on top of her head. Adrien gently placed a hand in Edmond’s head and watched him sucking on his dummy with his eyes closed. Bending down he kissed the top of the baby’s head. “I’ll take the bottle and wash it up while you put him down.” Marinette nodded, snuggling the baby close to her chest. </p><p>Adrien made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Walking over to the sink he rinsed out the bottle, setting it to dry before leaning his hands against the bench. Above the sink he watched the rain drops run down. </p><p>“Is Edmond up?” He turned, slightly startled, to find Sabine behind him. </p><p>“Yeah, well he was. Marientte is just putting him back to bed.” </p><p>Sabine walked over to the fridge and took out a jug of water. Grabbing two glasses, she poured him a glass of water too which he accepted gratefully. He hadn’t even realised how dry his mouth was. </p><p>They stood there in silence for a few moments before Sabine spoke. “You love Marinette very much, don’t you?” Sabine asked softly, turning her eyes with a smile to the stunned young man.</p><p>“How did…?” But Sabine just chuckled at him. </p><p>“A mother knows these things Adrien.” She said simply. Adrien leaned his back against the counter top, looking down into his glass. “You know she loves you too.” Adrien suddenly looked over at her and she nodded to him. </p><p>“But, she always said we were just friends.” Sabine shook her head. </p><p>“She’s always been too afraid to tell you the truth, and she would be mad at me for saying this to you, but she’s capable of so much, and then she lets self doubt get the better of her sometimes. Just tell her how you feel Adrien, it’s all she needs to hear. She has so much love in her heart for you, you just need to let her know that your heart is a safe place to fall.” She pressed her palm on his chest over his heart and he nodded his head. </p><p>“I’ll always catch her.” He said and Sabine nodded her head in return with a knowing smile. </p><p>“I know you will Adrien, you always have.” With that she patted his cheek and left to return to bed. </p><p>Adrien walked back up the stairs, pausing for a moment to calm himself before going back in. Marinette did love him, she had always loved him and he loved her and this was everything he had always wanted. Walking back into the room, Marinette had left the nightlight on and was sitting on her chaise, Edmond now sleeping peacefully in his bassinet.</p><p>“Everything good?” He asked. She looked up and smiled at him. </p><p>“Everything’s fine.” Adrien walked over and sat beside her on the chaise. </p><p>“Don’t you mean everything is purrfect?” Marientte gave him a light shoulder bump. </p><p>“It’s too late in the night for your puns Kitty.” But there was no real bite to her words. “Edmond went back to sleep pretty quickly, I guess we should too.” </p><p>They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment, neither one making a move to go back to sleep. Adrien could feel her pinky finger brush against his like little shots of electricity. </p><p>“I forgot to tell you that Nathalie said in her note that Jeanette, the store manager, will be expecting us at 10am to fit your dress. That way any adjustments can be made by 5pm. It was a bit late to arrange hair and make up though, but it’s not like you need it anyway.”</p><p>Marinette bit her lower lip with her teeth. “It’s such a glamorous event though Adrien. Maybe I should get Alya to come and help me?” </p><p>“You don’t need it.” Adrien repeated. “You're already beautiful just as you are.” Marinette let out a small chuckle. </p><p>“Oh yeah, just a picture of beauty sitting right here.” She said gesturing at her messy hair and dressing gown. </p><p>“I mean it.” He reiterated. </p><p>“Well, I can’t see it, but I’ll take your word for it Kitty.” She giggled, patting down her hair on her head. Adrien reached out and took her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing the inside of her wrist. Marinette felt a shiver run down her spine at the intimate gesture. </p><p>“Then I wish you could see yourself through my eyes.” He said softly as he looked up at her. Marinette’s mouth fell open slightly as Adrien let go of her hand to rest it on her cheek, gently rubbing his thumb over her soft porcelain skin. “You know what changed for me after the reveal?” He asked. Marinette was almost too afraid to speak her heart was beating so fast. </p><p>“What?” She said, barely above a whisper, her eyes looking down. Adrien leaned his face closer to hers. </p><p>“That I realised how much I already was in love with the girl behind the mask.” Marinette lifted her eyes up into his emerald ones searching that what he was saying was true. “Because I love you Marinette.”</p><p>“I love you too Adrien.” The words were a relief as they passed her lips. “It was always you.”</p><p>“Then, may I?” He asked and she nodded her head as their lips met each other halfway. Adrien’s hand on her cheek slid behind her neck as she tilted her head allowing him to deepen the kiss, her own hand finding its way into his soft golden hair. Her heart was pounding and as he brought his other arm around her back to hold her closer, she was almost certain he felt it. </p><p>Breaking eventually for air, Adrien pressed his forehead against hers with a smile playing on his lips. “As much as I would like to keep doing this, I know Edmond will be up early and my Princess likes her beauty sleep.” He kissed her on the nose as he sat back. “Goodnight m’lady.” He said with one final chase kiss to her lips. </p><p>“Goodnight Chaton.” She whispered back, kissing him again before Adrien finally got up to turn the light off. As he settled back into the bed, he reached over for her hand, kissing it before lying back down and drifting off into sweet dreams.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette was sure she’d been having the best dream ever. She could feel the warmth of Adrien’s skin on hers, the tickle of his breath against her face and the tingle of his lips as he kissed…wait, was that a lick on her cheek? And was he laughing?</p><p>“Edmond, you're supposed to kiss the Princess to wake her up, not try and lick her ear.”</p><p>Marinette opened her eyes to see two bright blue baby eyes smiling at her, followed closely but two amused emerald ones. “Sorry m’lady, I’m afraid he has a long way to go in the gentlemanly department of awakening fair maidens.” Adrien held Edmond up to his face. “You have a lot to learn my young apprentice before we make an Agreste out of you. Luckily you have an amazing and ultra charming big brother to teach you.” Adrien gave Marinette a cheeky grin. </p><p>“Heaven help us.” Marinette giggled. “I don’t think the world is ready for that much - dorkiness.” </p><p>“Meowch m’lady.” He exclaimed, feigning offence. </p><p>Marinette pushed herself up to sitting, reaching out to take Edmond for a cuddle. Adrien sat on the edge of the chaise beside her. “I didn’t even hear him wake up. What time is it?”</p><p>“A little after eight.” He replied, holding his finger out for Edmond to hold. The baby promptly pulled the appendage into his mouth. “Hey, I already fed you.” He laughed. “I swear, he’s a bottomless pit like Plagg.”</p><p>“At least I don't drool.” Plagg called out across the room. “And I’m far better house trained.” He snickered, earning himself a bop on the head from Tikki. </p><p>“I’m sorry I wasn’t up to help you with him.” Marinette said, ignoring the cat Kwami. Adrien leaned forward and kissed her on the nose. </p><p>“I happened to be awake when he woke up. Your mum helped me out this morning and there is breakfast on the table waiting for you. Remember our appointment is at ten.” Marinette pressed her free hand to the side of her face. </p><p>“Oh gosh I forgot about the appointment.” Adrien took her hand and held it close to his chest. </p><p>“You’ve got time, don’t panic.” He assured her. He leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. “You’re with me remember, it’s not like they won’t let you in<br/>if we’re late. Nathalie called this morning too and talked to your mum.”</p><p>“How was she?” Adrien took a moment to answer. </p><p>“She sounded...fine actually.” He said with a curious expression. He had expected Nathalie to have sounded panicked like she had the day before, but she was completely opposite to that. </p><p>“Any word on the weather?” She asked, shifting Edmond into her shoulder. </p><p>“They had a fresh lot of heavy falls last night. Right now they are planning to be back by tomorrow night, but no promises. Your mum was really sweet about it though and said not to worry, we could stay as long as we needed.” Marinette could hear the concern in his voice. </p><p>“Hey.” She said softly, leaning over to catch his eyes.</p><p>“I’m alright.” He said, smiling at her as he tucked her stray hair behind her ear, letting his hand rest against her cheek. “I’m right where I want to be, here with you m’lady.” He leaned in, capturing her lips in his again, but a little less chaste than the kiss before. He heard her sigh against him and it spurred him in to deepen the kiss. It didn’t last long though when Edmond decided it was a good idea to grab up a fist full of Adrien’s hair. </p><p>“Ow, yeah, alright”. Adrien chuckled as he pried Edmond’s tiny but firm fingers away from his hair. “You can’t hog Marinette all day you know, she’s my girlfriend, not yours.” </p><p>“Come on, I better eat and get dressed now anyway, otherwise we will be late.” Marinette declared, handing Edmond back over and getting up.</p><p>By the time Marinette had eaten breakfast and got dressed in her warm pink coat, Adrien’s bodyguard had arrived at the door. The rain hadn’t returned that morning, but the frost in the air was increasing and Adrien didn’t want to keep Edmond out in the air too much. </p><p>It was only a short car ride to the Gabriel flagship store where the manager, Jeanette, greeted them. “Good morning Adrien, dear boy, how are you keeping? Nathalie called me about their predicament.” She declared, kissing him on both cheeks before plopping a kiss on Edmond’s head where Adrien had him in the carrier. Jeanette was a short, portly woman in a brightly coloured business ensemble with long salt and pepper hair swept up into a bun. </p><p>“I’m very good thanks. It was an unexpected thing with them going to Germany in the first place, but also a wonderful unexpected as it turned out. Jeanette, this is my girlfriend Marinette.”</p><p>Marinette tried to hold back her blush at Adrien calling her his girlfriend. Even though he had said it earlier in her room, this was the first time hearing him say it to someone else. She figured she better start getting used to it though. If she knew anything about her Kitty, and she definitely knew her Kitty, he wasn’t going to be anything less than vocal about his declarations. Smiling she held her hand out to Jeanette. </p><p>“Marinette, I’m so pleased to finally meet you. The designers talk so highly about you.”</p><p>“R...Really?” She asked, looking to Adrien. He looped a finger around one of her pigtails. </p><p>“Why are you so surprised Princess? Father said you were his best intern.”</p><p>“Who’s the best intern Adrikins?” The trio turned around to see the daughter of the mayor heading towards them from out of the dressing rooms. Instinctively Marinette moved slightly behind Adrien. Chloé was wearing her signature yellow in a flattering mermaid dress with plunging neckline. She had grown into a very beautiful woman and was the toast of Paris. </p><p>After collége Marinette hadn’t seen much of Chloé. Her parents had sent her to an all girls Lycée, even paying Sabrina’s tuition to join her there. Since school finished Chloé had firmly established herself on the social circuit. </p><p>“Oh, hey Chlo. Wasn’t expecting to see you here.” Adrien stepped forward and gave his oldest friend a warm kiss on the cheek. </p><p>“Well, you know father has his social do for Christmas Eve tonight. Since mother decided to stay with her friends in New York, I’m his date for the night. I’m going to be bored to tears. Please tell me your coming.” She grabbed his hand and gave him a pleading look, but was dismayed at the shake of his head. </p><p>“Sorry Chloé, I already have a date tonight for the ballet.” </p><p>Chloé looked around Adrien at the pigtailed girl in pink standing behind him. </p><p>“Dupain-Cheng?” She asked with a raised eyebrow and incredulous look. “You can’t be serious?”</p><p>Marinette looked wide eyed between Jeanette and Adrien, the latter pulling his shoulders back and looking Chloé square in the eyes. </p><p>“Now Chlo, play nice.” He said, placing a hand on Chloé’s shoulder and leaning closer to her ear. “You know what she means to me.” He pulled back to look back into eyes. Chloé let out an annoyed huff. Yes she knew how much Marinette meant to him. She had certainly had her fill of listening to him whine about it when Nino had enough. In a way she figured she should have been grateful that they had progressed the relationship enough that she shouldn’t have to listen about it anymore. </p><p>“Fine.” She said, straightening her dress out for Jeanette to look over. “And keep Mr drooly face away from my dress.” She scrunched up her nose as she lightly pushed Adrien back. Edmond kicked his legs up and down and Chloé couldn’t help but give a small smile. “Get her to try on the midnight blue one. Looks like it would be her colour.” She said with a hair flip of indifference, but Adrien knew better. </p><p>“Great minds think alike Chlo.” He said with a winning grin. Chloé just shrugged with a mischievous smirk. </p><p>“Meh, you’re just trying to keep up with me.”</p><p>Adrien took Marinette's hand and walked her over to an exclusive section of the store. “What was all that about?” Marinette asked. “Was that Chloé being...nice?”</p><p>“Chloé isn’t all bad you know.” He replied as he looked through the dresses. “We were really quite close when we were younger.”</p><p>“But she had a massive crush on you in Collège, and she held my crush for you against me.” Marinette wasn’t sure whether to be offended at the fact he chuckled at that. </p><p>“Chloé didn’t understand her feelings for other people any better than I did. Besides Sabrina and me, Chloé didn’t have many friends. She thought she had romantic feelings for me, and I thought you were just my friend. We were both wrong.” He picked her hand up and kissed the back of it. “I’ve never been more happy to be wrong in my life.”</p><p>“Alrighty there Romero, you can romance your girlfriend after her fitting.” Jeanette said with a laugh in her voice. “Now what are we trying on.”</p><p>“This one.” Adrien said, pointing to a dress hidden among the others. </p><p>“Excellent choice Adrien. I believe that was one of your father’s favourites from the winter line.” Jeanette picked the dress off and indicated for Marinette to follow her, grabbing a pair of silver heeled shoes as they went. </p><p>Adrien sat down on a chair, patting Edmond on the back. He was starting to get sleepy, so Adrien popped his dummy in his mouth and sat back more in the chair patting his back. </p><p>“Is she trying on the blue one?” Chloé asked as she exited from the dressing rooms sat down on the chair beside him, now back in her regular attire. Adrien nodded and ran his hand over Edmond’s head. Chloé cocked her head to the side looking at the baby. </p><p>“She likes the baby doesn't she?” She asked. Adrien looked at her with surprise, but she just giggled. “I hear things Adrien. I know Nathalie dumps him on Marinette at work, she’s just lucky Marinette seems the maternal type.”</p><p>“She’s not dumping.” He retorted. “My father just couldn’t manage without Nathalie there and Marinette had experience with kids.” Chloé gave him a look and he smiled shyly. “Yeah okay, Edmond’s really attached to her.”</p><p>“So are you.” So said flatly giving him a playful side eye. Adrien was about to say something when Marinette came out to show the dress. </p><p>It was in a deep blue velvet with a sweetheart neckline that was off the shoulders. The sleeves ran down her arms to her wrists, the dress hugging her curves in a floor length drop. Chloé leaned forward propping her chin in her hand against her crossed legs looking her up and down. Marinette looked nervously at Adrien who was staring at her with wide eyes. </p><p>“Is it that bad?” She eventually asked. </p><p>“You’re beautiful.” He finally managed to say breathlessly. </p><p>“Yes, well, I suppose it will do.” Chloé added dismissively with a hand wave.</p><p>“She looks devine.” Jeanette beamed, fluffing around the base of the dress. “It is a little long for you dear, but nothing we can’t fix by this afternoon. If you come back this way, we can pin it and send it to you when it’s done.”</p><p>Adrien blew her a kiss with a wink and brought a pink tinge to her cheeks. Chloé rolled her eyes and inspected her nails. “You’re feeding her to the wolves you know, Adrien.” Chloé said quietly after Marinette was out of ear shot. “Are you sure she can handle it?” </p><p>“She can handle it.” Adrien said with quiet confidence. He knew his Ladybug had faced far worse than a few gossip journalists. “I won’t let them get to her.” </p><p>“You can’t protect her from the media pack. I’ve seen the pictures of the two of you and you know they will run one of two stories, the vicious gold digger taking advantage of you, or the feel good Christmas romance.” Adrien rolled his head across the back of the chair and met her eyes. They looked at each other for a moment before Chloé grumbled under her breath. </p><p>“Alright, I’ll ring Nadja Chamack and make sure she gives you two some favourable coverage.”</p><p>“Thanks Chlo.” Adrien beamed reaching over and giving her hand a squeeze. </p><p>“Don’t bother thanking me.” She said, her eyes showing a concern she was trying to conceal. “I can’t help with Anya though.”</p><p>“Anya?” Adrien furrowed his eyebrows. “What about her? We might see her at the backstage meet and greet, but I haven’t seen her since your 18th birthday.”</p><p>“Seen who?” Marinette asked as she walked into the room, readjusting her hat and gloves back on. Adrien carefully stood up with Edmond to greet her. </p><p>“The prima ballerina.” Chloé replied, crossing her legs and leaning back into her seat. “She has a massive crush on Adrien.”</p><p>“Oh I don’t know about that Chloé.” Adrien said rubbing the back of his neck before turning to Marinette. “When we were kids my mother was making a movie where she played the role of a ballerina. Anya’s mother was brought on set as a coach. She didn’t speak much French so Chloé and I made it our personal mission to teach her. We spent most of that summer with her and we stayed in touch on and off.”</p><p>“Until my 18th where she kept sniffing around you like a bloodhound, then I dropped her like a hot potato.” Chloé snarled, standing up and folding her arms. “Anyway, as much as I’d like to reminisce about Adrien’s past girlfriends…”</p><p>“Chloé.” Adrien frowned, but the socialite only laughed and patted him on the cheek. </p><p>“I’m kidding. Merry Christmas Adrikins.” She smirked, leaning in to kiss his cheek. </p><p>“Adrien.” Jeanette called him over to the counter. He excused himself and Chloé turned to Marinette, her expression almost concerned. “I hope you have a thick skin Dupain-Cheng. You just won the biggest pride in Paris.”</p><p>“Adrien isn’t a prize to be won Chloé.” Marinette seethed between her teeth, but Chloé was unaffected. </p><p>“Not to you or I, or those who really know him. But to people like Anya...different kettle of fish She has movies that have nothing to do with feelings.” Marinette looked at Chloé confused. </p><p>“Why are you telling me this?” Chloé looked over to where Adrien was at the counter, Marinette’s eyes following. Edmond had woken up and Adrien was chatting to Jeanette about him. He looked over and gave Marinette a smile that could light up the darkest room. </p><p>“Because for whatever reason that adorable dork loves you.” Chloé said softly, turning back to a stunned Marinette. “And if you hurt him, I’ll come for you.”</p><p>“I could never hurt him.” Marinette defended. Chloé gave her a small nod. </p><p>“I believe you would never intend to.” Chloé said. Then she did something Marinette least expected. She smiled. “You’re not like the others Marinette. I respect that.” With that Chloé departed from the store leaving a perplexed Marinette in her wake. </p><p>“Did Chloé just call you by your first name.” Marinette heard an equally surprised squeak coming from her purse. </p><p>“I thought maybe I was hearing things.” Marinette replied, turning slightly to conceal who she was talking to. “But what do you think she meant by all that?” Tikki looked at her blankly and hid back in the bag. </p><p>“Ready to go Mari?” Adrien asked, sliding up to her side and wrapping an arm around her and kissing her on the cheek. Marinette smiled and nodded, still unsure about Chloé, but deciding to put it out of her mind. </p><p>As they left the store, Adrien pulled the windbreak up around Edmond. The weather report said there was an increased chance of snowfall thanks to the system that was affecting Nathalie and his father in Germany. It had been years since Paris had seen a white Christmas and deep down Adrien felt that maybe it might be a good omen if it did. They were about to take Edmond out of the carrier to put in the car when Adrien spied Nino across the road at a jewelry store. </p><p>“Nino.” Adrien called out waving. The DJ caught sight of his friends, waving them over. Adrien handed Edmond over to his bodyguard to put into the car and took Marinette’s hand to run across the street. </p><p>“What’s up my dudes?” Nino asked pulling Adrien in for a bro hug before kissing Marinette on the cheek. </p><p>“Just sorting out my dress for tonight.” Marinette replied. Nino’s face broke out into a wide grin as he pointed to the two of them. </p><p>“Alya told me. I knew you two would get it together eventually. I’m proud of you dude.” He playfully gave Adrien a punch in the arm. “Took you guys long enough.” Adrien and Marinette shared a look and laughed. </p><p>“So what are you doing?” Adrien asked, turning the topic back to his best friend. “Last minute gifts?”</p><p>Nino suddenly became shy and scratched his head under his cap. “We’ll kind of.” He said, pulling a small box out of his pocket. </p><p>“No.” Marinette said, excitedly bouncing on her feet as Nino opened the lid. Inside was a small oval cut diamond on a gold band. </p><p>“Do you think she’ll like it?” Nino asked worriedly. “Her mum helped me with the ring size and Ella and Etta said she was more partial to oval shapes and Nora suggested the gold band over the rose gold. What do you think?”</p><p>“I think she’ll love it.” Marinette beamed. Adrien patted Nino on the back. </p><p>“When are you asking her?” Adrien asked. </p><p>“Tonight. After dinner I thought we could go for a walk around the Trocadero and I might propose there. Is that too corny?” </p><p>Marientte shook her head. “Alya would think it was perfect. Make sure you let us know right away, although I know she will say yes.”</p><p>“I will and I hope so.” Nino replied, practically vibrating in excitement. “I better get going though, got some stuff to do before tonight. Wish me luck.”</p><p>“You won’t need it.” Marinette smiled as she gave him a hug. “She’ll be lucky to have you.”</p><p>“Nah, I think I’m the lucky one that someone as amazing as her chose me all these years.” With a final farewell, they waved Nino off.</p><p>“And what about you m’lady?” Adrien practically purred, picking up her hand and kissing her wrist between her gloves and sleeve. “Do you prefer gold or rose gold?” Marinette could feel her face flush and she was sure it wasn’t from the cold wind. </p><p>“I prefer Camembert, but thanks for asking.” Two black ears poked out of Adrien’s collar. </p><p>“Plagg.” Adrien whined. “I’ve been living with you for six years. I think I know your cheese preferences.”</p><p>“Plagg.” The black cat raised his green eyes enough to see a pair of squinting blue ones staring him down from Marinette’s purse. Plagg quietly retreated back into Adrien’s jacket. Adrien put his arms around Marinette, the two dissolving into laughter. Still standing under the doorway of the jewelry store, Adrien looked up to see mistletoe hanging above their heads. </p><p>“Looks like we’ve been caught m’lady.” He smirked at her, his eyes flashing with that playful Chat glint. </p><p>“Well, I guess we can’t turn our backs on tradition Kitty.” Marinette said as she slid her fingers under the lapels of his jacket. “Especially since we don’t have Edmond between us for a change.” </p><p>Adrien brushed his nose across her. “Those darn cute little babies.” He smiled against her lips before she raised on her toes to press her rose pink lips to his. For a moment the people rushing past, the sounds of the Christmas music coming from inside the stores and even the rush of the cold wind couldn’t touch them as they melted into the heat of each other. </p><p>******</p><p>Walking back into the bakery, Adrien had sent his third or fourth text since they had gotten out of the car. Marinette had a suspicion it was Nino on the other end, so she didn’t ask what Adrien was smiling to himself about. Sabine greeted them with a fresh batch of croissants straight from the oven. “I thought you might need a snack to warm you up. It’s getting quite frosty outside.”</p><p>“You are literally the best Sabine.” Adrien beamed, happily accepting the delicious pastries as Sabine took Edmond. </p><p>“So I’ve heard.” Sabine chuckled looking over to Tom who gave her a cheeky wink. </p><p>“Would you like us to help a bit in the bakery Mama?” Marinette asked, hanging hers and Adrien’s jackets up on the hook near the door. </p><p>“We’re fine dear. Now you two go and have some fun. It’s Christmas Eve after all, and you only have a few hours before you have to get ready. Besides, this young man and I have a date with a warm bottle of milk.” She said to Edmond who was bouncing excitedly in her arms. </p><p>“I think he knows what that means.” Adrien mused. </p><p>“Of course he does. Babies are very smart you know.” Sabine smiled, taking Edmond to the kitchen. </p><p>“So what do you want to do Kitty? Feel like getting creative?” Marinette asked. Adrien slid his arms around her waist. </p><p>“With you, always.” He said with a toothy grin. “Lead the way Bugaboo.”</p><p>On the kitchen table Marinette spread out some newspaper and sat out some glue, glitter and the soft green babule that Adrien had bought, as well as a red bauble she already had. Sabine had taken Edmond to the lounge to have his bottle, and most likely a nap. </p><p>“I needed to make a new bauble for my Nonna, I noticed a crack in hers. Now did you want to write baby’s first Christmas on it or put a picture?” Adrien looked up at her with slight panic. </p><p>“Me? I can’t do it.” Plagg flew out of shirt and sat on the table. </p><p>“Yeah, kid isn’t that creative.” He drawled. Adrien gave him a sharp look, but then let out a little huff. </p><p>“He’s right, I’m not.” Adrien conceded. “I guess that’s why I’m destruction and you’re creation m’lady.” Marinette wasn’t having any of that. </p><p>“You made me my charm bracelet, plus you have beautiful handwriting Kitty, that’s a start. Now pick up your bauble and follow what I do.”</p><p>“You know I’ll always follow you m’lady.”</p><p>Tikki helped pass items across the table and hold the bauble still while Plagg busied himself with a cheese danish. Marinette had to giggle to herself at the furrowed eyebrows on Adrien as he concentrated hard writing Edmond’s name in delicate looping letters. He really did have a beautiful hand and Marinette remembered he had told her once he had been taught calligraphy by his mother. He was clearly a lot more creative than he gave himself credit for. </p><p>“That’s wonderful Adrien.” Marinette said with an affectionate smile. Adrien looked up at her and grinned in the most delighted way, his happiness at this simple task glowing from him. </p><p>“Would you mind maybe helping me put some snowflakes on it?” </p><p>Marinette came around the table and helped to guide Adrien’s hand as he drew a snowflake, carefully copying the one she had made on her Nonna’s<br/>bauble. Despite the close proximity, there was none of the nervous awkwardness that Marinette has suffered from in the past when she was around Adrien. It felt comfortable, like the late nights they had spent together on patrol. At the sound of approaching footsteps, Tikki and Plagg hid as Sabine walked into the kitchen with Edmond. </p><p>“Marinette honey, I’ll need you to take him. I thought he might go to sleep, but he seems wide awake and I need to help your father in the bakery for a bit.” Sabine looked down at the almost finished bauble in Adrien’s hand and patted him in the shoulder before she left. Adrien felt a warmth run through him at her motherly ways. </p><p>The Kwamis came back out and Edmond squealed in delight, reaching out for Plagg. Marinette moved and sat on the other side of the table opposite Adrien, keeping tiny fingers away. </p><p>“Forget it drool face, you’re not catching me today.” Plagg poked his tongue out as he sat on the table, folding his paws and flipping his tail around. Edmond poked his tongue out back at him. Marientte and Adrien giggled at the offended look on Plagg’s face. </p><p>“Oh, he’s not a drool face.” Tikki chided. “He’s just too adorable. I know you two will have such cute babies and be the best parents” Marinette could feel her cheeks burning up, and the laughing smug smirk on Adrien’s face wasn’t helping. </p><p>“Tikki please.” She said desperately under her breath. Sometimes she wished Tikki was a little less openly honest, even if Marinette had already named their three kids when she was fourteen. </p><p>“You know you didn’t answer my question from earlier.” Adrien said casually as he sprinkled silver glitter on this snowflake. “Do you like rose gold or yellow gold better?” Marinette was sure her face must have been on fire. </p><p>“Adrien.” She squeaked. “We haven’t even gone on a date yet! Don’t you think…”</p><p>“You’re right Bug.” He said thoughtfully as he dusted the excess glitter off. “I really should talk to your parents before I buy a ring, make sure they are totally on board first.” Marinette’s mouth was gaping like a fish and her face had progressed to a colour more resembling her costume. Adrien’s grin widened. “Or maybe we could just run off and elope, announce it to everyone after the fact. Of course my father might kill me, but I think it would be worth it just to see his face.” </p><p>Marinette stared blinking at his mischievous eyes before she pressed her lips into a thin line. </p><p>“Adrien Agreste.” She growled as the blonde opposite her dissolved into fits of laughter. “You were stirring me up.” She picked up some of the discarded glitter and threw it at him as he laughed harder. </p><p>“But your face was priceless.” He continued, trying to catch his breath and reaching his hand over to take hers. Reaching across the table he placed a kiss on the back of her hand. “As much as I like the eloping idea, I wouldn’t do that to your parents anyway.” He said a little more seriously, then he gave her the most loving gaze as his thumb rubbed the back of her hand. “But I think rose gold would match your cheeks, and a smaller diamond, so it doesn’t catch the fabric as you sew.” Marinette wasn’t sure she could love this man any more than she already did. </p><p>“Oh Adrien, you shouldn’t say things like that.” She said, trying to hide her face behind Edmond’s head. </p><p>“Why not Princess?” He asked softly. “We feel them.” </p><p>Marinette lifted her eyes and looked at Adrien through her lashes, her heart pounding at the way he looked at her. This wasn’t just Adrien she reminded herself, this was Chat. Her Kitty and her other half. Maybe if it had been anyone else she would have thought this feeling was crazy, that they were just caught up drunk on Christmas spirit, but not her Chaton. He always had worn his heart on his sleeve, and had trusted her with it there.  </p><p>“Adrien…” She said, barely above a whisper…</p><p>“Achoo.” Edmond sneezed in her arms across the table. In a split second a wave of glitter spread across the table and showered over an unsuspecting Plagg. Tikki practically fell off the glitter pot she had been sitting on as Plagg shook his head, silver and gold glitter everywhere. Marinette and Adrien soon joined in the laughter as Plagg spluttered and waved his paws around. </p><p>“Yuck, kid get this stuff off me.” The black Cat complained, shaking his tail to no avail. </p><p>“Aww, but you look so pretty Stinky Sock.” Tikki cooed, batting her eyes teasingly. Plagg’s ears dropped. </p><p>“Need I remind you Sugarcube I am a vessel of destruction, I’m not supposed to look pretty.” Edmond squealed and clapped his hands. Plagg pinned his ears down and squinted his eyes. </p><p>“You’re lucky I like you kiddo.” Plagg huffed, shaking his head as the glitter flittered onto the table. </p><p>“Come on Plagg.” Adrien said, picking up the cranky Kwami. “I’ll give you a bath when we get back to my room.”</p><p>“Your room?” Marinette queried. </p><p>“My suit is back at the mansion. Our dinner reservation is at six, so we’ll be back to pick you up about 5:30 okay.” Marinette nodded and he closed the distance between them. “Don’t worry, I’m leaving you in good hands.”</p><p>Marinette looked at him curiously when she heard a voice call out. “Yo Marientte, you up there girl.” </p><p>Adrien leaned into Marinette’s ear. “Nino needed her distracted for the afternoon.” He pulled back and winked at her. Marinette nodded in understanding just as Alya breezed into the room. </p><p>“Oh, there’s our favourite little ray of sunshine.” Alya cooed, picking Edmond out of Marinette’s arms and rubbing her nose on his. </p><p>“I feel jealous.” Adrien joked, Alya throwing him a cheeky wink before blowing raspberries into Edmond’s cheek. </p><p>Marinette pulled him by the collar closer to her. “You still have me Kitty.” She whispered before giving him a soft kiss on the lips. He smiled against her and reclaimed her lips again. </p><p>“Alright you two, cut it out, we’re on the clock here.” Alya interjected. “I’m so happy for you guys though, even if it took you forever. Now if only Ladybug and Chat Noir would just fess up, my life would be complete.”</p><p>“Fess up what?” Marinette asked innocently. </p><p>“The fact they are clearly dating. I mean we know Chat’s been in love with Ladybug forever but did you see the way she was looking at him. There is something going on there. Maybe they’re even planning to get married.”</p><p>“You think they might?” Adrien asked, ignoring Marinette poking him in the ribs. </p><p>“Heck yeah.” Alya shot back. “You saw what I posted on the Ladyblog after the Christmas parade didn’t you. There is definitely something happening with those two, I can feel it in my bones.” Adrien and Marinette gave each other a knowing look as Alya pulled a face at Edmond. “Ah, Adrien, I think we need a clean up over here.”</p><p>“Oh won’t you look at that time.” Adrien said, backing up and waving his phone. “My bodyguard is here and I really need to go if I want to be back on time.” Alya rolled her eyes. </p><p>“Typical. Go on then pretty boy, but be prepared to have your socks knocked off when you get back.”</p><p>Adrien cupped Marinette’s cheek and gently rubbed his thumb there. “Don’t let her go overboard, you’re already beautiful, remember that.” He pressed one last soft kiss to her lips and Marinette felt the pink rising in her cheeks again as he walked out the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay, enough about Chloé and the Russian ballerina, let’s get to the real juicy stuff. Seriously girl, it’s just you and me here, you can spill.” Alya ran the comb through Marinette’s hair as she sat on the ground in front of her, some light Christmas music playing from Marinette’s computer. </p><p>“Edmond is here too.” Marinette reminded her as the baby played with Santa Plagg in his bassinet. </p><p>“Yeah, but he can’t talk so he doesn’t count. Come on Marinette, what was it like to finally kiss Adrien? We’ve waited years for this, I want details!”</p><p>Marinette groaned and wanted to bury her face. “Come on Alya, we’re not teenagers anymore. I don’t remember ever asking you about how Nino was.”</p><p>“That’s because I volunteered.” She replied with a laugh. Yeah, Marientte remembered that conversation well. Alya always did have a tendency to overshare. It was all Marinette could do to stop her when things got more intimate between her and Nino later on spilling all the gory details. After all, Marinette wanted to still be able to look Nino in the face. </p><p>“I don’t know what to tell you Alya.” Marinette finally conceded, a smile playing on her lips. “It was everything I hoped for, and so much more. You know Adrien is literally the sweetest guy on the planet. ” Alya hummed in understanding. “I guess I was scared that maybe I wouldn’t be enough, but with Adrien, he makes me feel safe, and like I’m the most beautiful girl in the world, even when I know I look and act like a mess. You know what he said to me?”</p><p>“What?” Alya encouraged her. </p><p>“When I was up last night after feeding Edmond he told me I was beautiful and I brushed it off because, well you should have seen what a wreck I looked, and he said that he wished I could see myself through his eyes.”</p><p>“Well, he’s seen what you look like in the morning. If that boy says he’s still in love with you after that then he’s definitely a keeper.”</p><p>“Hey, I’m not that bad.” Marinette laughed, poking Alya in the leg, then her face softened. “But then he kissed me, and in that moment I believed it.” Alya turned Marinette around to face her, picking up the hair curler and making soft spirals around her face. </p><p>“So you should Mari, and I saw the way he looks at you with Edmond. He’s seeing you as more than a big sister to his little brother if you know what I’m saying. We’re all turning 21 soon, I think he’s finally seeing a future with you.”</p><p>Marinette didn’t say anything, looking over to Edmond as he started to doze off in his bassinet. It was like all her dreams were coming true at once and she was almost too scared to believe it. Deep down in her mind she still held that fear that Adrien only really loved the Ladybug side of her and that somehow Marinette would ruin everything, that it was just emotions that were caught up in the Christmas spirit and would be gone by the New Year. </p><p>Alya fussed around with Marinette’s hair, weaving small silver and pearl flowers in it that Sabine had given her to wear. “I’m keeping your hair down because I think it will suit the dress. I can’t believe Adrien’s dad is letting you wear a Gabriel original. The man has a stick up his arse with almost everyone else. He must really like you, and not just for the work you do.”</p><p>Marinette looked at Alya with wide eyes and a panic suddenly swept over her. “Oh god there’s going to be press there and if I stuff up it will be all over the internet. Gabriel’s going to hate me, he’ll throw me out of my internship in disgrace and I’ll never be a designer and he’ll forbid me from ever seeing Adrien ever again and we’ll never get married and have three kids and...”</p><p>“Whoa girl, slow down.” Alya placed her hands on Marinette’s shoulders and looked her square in the eyes. “Nothing like that is going to happen. Come on, deep breaths for me.” Marinette followed Alya breathing in and out until she calmed down. “Listen to me Marinette, you’re Gabriel’s number one intern and there is a bright future for you there. I’m sure you are exactly what he would want for Adrien, and that boy loves you. There is zero way you could embarrass him tonight.”</p><p>Marinette’s eyes started to water and Alya tutted, pulling a tissue out of her bag. </p><p>“Now, now, don’t you dare start crying and mess up this perfect face I’ve created.” She held Marinette’s chin and carefully dabbed the tissue under Marinette’s eyes and Marinette let out an embarrassed laugh at her outburst. </p><p>“I’m glad you’re here Alya. I think I would have been so nervous I probably would have poked my eye with the mascara.” She giggled. Alya gave her and understanding smile. </p><p>“I’m glad sunshine asked me to come. You clearly need someone to keep you grounded and I think he knew that. Now stop this overthinking okay.” Marinette nodded with a smile. “Good, now do you want me to help you into your dress?” Marinette nodded again and Alya helped her up to standing. </p><p>The brunette took the dress out of the clothes bag that had arrived half an hour earlier. Marinette threw off the dress she had been wearing and Alya helped her step into the blue velvet gown. Years of sleepovers had long since wiped away any embarrassment between the two friends. </p><p>“You know Marinette, I’d almost put money on it that by this time next year I’ll be helping you into your wedding dress.” The reporter couldn’t help but smirk at the flushed cheeks on her best friend. </p><p>“What on earth gave you that idea?” Marinette said, trying to sound casual. </p><p>“Oh I don’t know. Maybe Sunshine there kissing you under mistletoe in front of one of the most popular jewelry stores for wedding and engagement rings. You know it’s all over social media.” Alya was sure Marinette was looking redder. “So what were you doing there exactly? Are you hiding a ring somewhere?” Marinette was going to kick that Kitty’s butt with his PDA. He would have known that a photographer would be lurking about somewhere. What will his father think!</p><p>“What? No, nothing was going on.” Marinette replied, trying not to sound like a strangled mouse. “Adrien just saw the mistletoe and dragged me over. You know how he is.”</p><p>“Uh huh.” Alya said unconvinced. “You know you’re a terrible liar Marinette.” This is no good. She couldn’t let Alya find out that Nino had been there and was the one buying her an engagement ring. It would ruin everything. Alya was, without a doubt, the hardest person to keep a secret from. </p><p>“I...I just wanted to look at the...at the...the... Christmas window display they had, yeah that’s it. Then Adrien pulled me under the mistletoe.” Alya raised a questioning eyebrow at her and Marientte swallowed. Deflect! Deflect! “He asked me if I liked rose gold or yellow gold better.” Oh why did I tell her that?</p><p>Alya’s face broke into a wide smile. “I knew it.” She jumped around. “I bet you he’d be such a romantic about it too. I wonder how long he will wait…” </p><p>“Don’t say anything Alya.” Marinette pleaded. “He may do nothing of the sort. For goodness sake, this is our first date!” She exclaimed, waving her arms around. Adrien and Nino were going to owe her big time for this. Alya just laughed and shook her head. </p><p>“First ”official” date.” Alya grinned. “Girl you and Adrien have been friends forever and been third and fourth wheel with Nino and I for years. Heck we were doing double dates for the past year in everything but name. Adrien’s just hit an age where he finally realised he’s been practically your boyfriend all along, especially after you started working for his father.” </p><p>Marinette had to smile to herself. Alya had no idea just how close to the mark she was. After all, Adrien as Chat had been her partner for years, and her closest friend. They had shared everything together behind the masks. When the masks fell, there were no secrets between them except for admitting their true feelings. Now that everything was in the open, well there wasn’t much stopping them really. She just had to get through tonight and prove herself to Adrien’s father. The man might be trapped in Germany with Nathalie, but he had eyes everywhere and she was certain he was completely up to date on all the details. Marinette held back a groan, not wanting to think about it. </p><p>“Marinette! Alya! Adrien is here.” Sabine called out. </p><p>“Oh gosh he’s early.” Marinette began to panic. “I don’t even have my shoes on.” </p><p>“Don’t sweat it girl, I'm sure your Dad will keep him entertained.” Marientte rolled her eyes. </p><p>“That’s what I’m afraid of.” She said, half jokingly. Alya sat Marientte on the chaise and crouched down, fixing the silver high heels to Marinette’s feet. </p><p>“There, all done. Ready for the slaughter?” Alya quipped, this time Marinette did let out a groan. </p><p>“Don’t even joke about it Alya.” Marinette bemoaned. “I told you, that prima ballerina has a major crush on Adrien. How am I going to do this?”</p><p>“Okay, firstly you take anything Chloé says with a grain of salt. Secondly, you’re his girlfriend Marinette, you out trump her.” Alya grabbed Marinette by both the shoulders. “Stop overthinking.” Marinette closed her eyes and let out a breath. </p><p>“Okay. I’m ready.”</p><p>*****<br/>Downstairs Adrien was sitting with Tom who was finishing off the decoration on a Christmas cake. Adrien looked over towards the Christmas tree in the living room and saw Edmond’s bauble hanging next to his. Marinette had also hung the Angel decoration he had bought her. ‘Believe’ it said, and he so much wanted to believe - believe in a life that he had only dared to wish for on a Christmas star. </p><p>“I saw those pictures of you and Marinette today.” Tom said as he finished piping another bit of holly on the corner of the cake. Adrien looked at him wide eyed. “One of my regular customers showed me when she came in.” </p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry.” The blond mumbled, unsure where this was going. He relaxed though when he saw Tom smile with a chuckle. </p><p>“I’m not upset with you son, there is nothing more beautiful in this world than young love. I kiss my wife under the mistletoe too you know, why do you think I hang some over the living room door.” Adrien had noticed that when he came in and felt his cheeks pink up. “Not that I wouldn’t be kissing her without it of course.” Tom was giving Adrien an expected look and the model wasn’t sure what it was he was after. “Did you buy something in particular at the store today?” Oh, now he saw where this was going. He let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding. </p><p>“Actually, we saw Nino coming out and went over to see him.” Tom slapped his hand on the counter. </p><p>“Well bless my soul, it’s about time that boy got around to proposing to Alya. Is he going to do it tonight?” Adrien nodded with a beaming smile. </p><p>“Yeah, that’s why he asked if I could find a way to occupy Alya for a while. I know Marinette is nervous about tonight and Alya knows how to calm her down.” Tom wiped his hand on his apron and placed it on Adrien’s shoulder. He was wearing a formal suit with a knee length jacket and dark blue tie to match Marientte’s dress, looking every inch the young adult model he was. </p><p>“You know the only thing Marinette has ever been afraid of is disappointing people. Whether it’s making a mistake with baking a cake for the bakery, or messing up a design piece for your father. She’s a people pleaser, it’s in her nature, but doesn’t give herself enough credit. There is something you can do to help with that though?” Adrien looked at him with a serious countenance. </p><p>“I would do anything for Marinette.” He said, Tom nodding his head. </p><p>“I can see that, so it’s very simple really, just love her.”</p><p>“I do love her.” Adrien said puzzled. Tom placed his other hand on Adrien’s shoulders. </p><p>“Love all of her Adrien. Love her fears and her insecurities. Love her flaws and faults. When she’s safe she feels invincible. Tonight is a big night for her and a test for the two of you. The spotlight will be on her and people will be asking who she is.” Adrien hung his head and slumped his shoulders. </p><p>“I’m so sorry Tom. This would be so much easier if I was just a normal nobody.” Tom gave him an encouraging smile. </p><p>“She loves you for who you are and what’s in here.” Tom said, pointing to her Adrien’s heart was.  “Remember that.” Adrien nodded and fell into Tom’s warm embrace. </p><p>“Papa, are you smothering Adrien under there, you know I still need him to take me tonight.” Adrien removed himself from Tom and looked up to see the vision walking down the stairs. Marinette was followed by Alya and Sabine both shining with pride. He walked over to Marinette, picking up her hand and planting a kiss on the back. </p><p>“You look beautiful Princess.” He breathed, ignoring Alya fangirling over the nickname to Sabine. Marinette’s eyes shone like stars in the night sky. </p><p>“You don’t look so bad yourself.” She quipped with a smirk. </p><p>“Is Edmond asleep?” He asked and she nodded, trying to conceal the rising flutter in her chest at the tender way he was holding her hand. </p><p>“Don’t worry about him dear.” Sabine interjected. “We’ll take good care of him.” </p><p>Marinette turned to Alya. “You should get going Alya, I’ve held you up enough tonight and I’m sure Nino is waiting for you. Didn’t you say you had a date?” The reporter just waved her hand. </p><p>“Don’t worry about it. We’re just going ice skating before going to see the lights at the Trocadero. Nothing that exciting.” Marinette and Adrien hid their looks and smirks at each other. </p><p>Adrien took Marinette’s faux fur shawl and wrapped it around her shoulders before leading her out to the waiting car, his bodyguard holding the door for them. Once inside, he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips. </p><p>“I’ve been dying to do that since I saw you walk down the stairs.” He said, delighting in the light blush on her cheeks. </p><p>“I feel like a Princess on her way to her first ball.” She said. Adrien ran his fingers down her cheek and under her chin. </p><p>“Then I need to do a better job to make you feel like a Princess everyday.” He leaned in kissing her again as his hand ran behind her ear and into her hair. She tilted her head and allowed him to deepen the kiss, grabbing onto his shoulder. Marinette was grateful that Adrien’s bodyguard had the partition up separating the front from the back. </p><p>“You’re going to ruin my lipstick.” She said breathlessly against his lips and she felt his smile against her as he moved to kiss her just below her ear. </p><p>“Better your lipstick than your mascara m’lady.” He whispered, and it sent a shiver down her spine. </p><p>“Kitty.” She murmured back as he trailed kisses into the softest parts of her neck. </p><p>“Is this what I have to put up with now?” A deadpan voice came from between them. Adrien pulled back from Marinette and threw his head back. </p><p>“Plagg, seriously.” He complained, the black cat landing on Marinette’s lap. </p><p>“What? It’s too warm in your jacket with your temperature rising and listening to your heart pounding in giving me a headache.” Adrien turned away in embarrassment, but still saw the endearing look on Marinette’s face. </p><p>“Plagg, you get your tail in here this minute and leave those two alone.” Tikki shided. “Or I’ll throw this cheese Marinette packed for you out into the street.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t do that to me Sugarcube.” Plagg said affronted. </p><p>“What to try me, Stinky Sock.” Tikki replied cheekily. Plagg looked between the two young adults. </p><p>“Not risking it.” He declared before diving into Marinette’s bag. </p><p>Adrien looked back at Marinette with a shy smile, using his thumb to wipe away some of her lipstick smear. “Maybe we can continue later.”</p><p>Soon the car arrived in front of a very elegant doorway. Adrien stepped out of the car first, offering Marinette his hand and helping her out onto the curb. </p><p>“Careful of the puddles m’lady.” He said, guiding her hand to his arm. </p><p>Walking into the ornate building, the interior was decorated with hanging boughs of Christmas bunting and a large tree covered in gold and red decorations. It smelled of the real evergreen tree and just oozes elegance and opulence. </p><p>“Ah young Monsieur Agreste, greetings to you this fineChristmas Eve. Your table is ready. Please follow me, Mademoiselle.” The host indicated for them to follow him. </p><p>Walking through the restaurant, Marinette was aware of the eyes following them, following her. People were whispering, but more out of curiosity, no doubt many of them knowing Adrien and his father. She held her hand a little tighter on Adrien’s arm and he patted her hand. “You know their staring because you're so beautiful.” He said. It made her heart skip a beat and gave her a confidence boost. She walked a little taller, although she still hung onto his arm terrified of falling in the shoes she was wearing. </p><p>Arriving at a cosy corner table, Adrien held her chair and the host took their coats. A bottle of rosè was waiting for them, the waiter pouring two glasses and leaving them within the menus. </p><p>“To us m’lady.” Adrien said, raising a glass. “And to the best Christmas yet.” They clinked glasses and sipped their drinks, still holding eye contact. Marientte bit her lip, her tongue tingling with the sweetness of the wine before she looked at the menu. </p><p>“I wouldn’t know what to order.” She said as she looked at the dishes. “I don't know what half this stuff is and it looks so expensive.” Adrien chuckled at how adorably confused she looked. </p><p>“Never mind about that. Would you trust me to order for you?” He said and she nodded gratefully. </p><p>After the waiter took the order, Adrien reached out for Marinette’s hand and softly kissed the inside of her wrist before holding her hand to his cheek. </p><p>“Nathalie rang earlier while I was getting ready. She said that if the weather doesn’t make some sudden shift they should be back by evening tomorrow.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s...that’s great.” Marinette stumbled. She didn’t want to look disappointed, but she was sad that their time was going to end soon. Adrien seemed to have read her mind. </p><p>“I know.” She said gently. “I’ll miss staying with you too. But Edmond really does need his mother.” Marinette nodded. </p><p>“I know. I hope she isn't worrying too much.” </p><p>“Actually, she didn’t seem worried at all. If anything she seemed…happy.” </p><p>Marientte looked at him curiously. “Why was that?” She asked. </p><p>“I think maybe because Nathalie and father have had some time together. I don’t have to tell you that Edmond wasn’t exactly intentional. My father...he kind of married Nathalie out of a mixture of guilt and sense of duty.” He looked somewhat uncomfortable about that and Marinette gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “I can’t help but feel though that, maybe spending this time snowed in together in Germany that they found whatever it was that had brought them together in the first place. Like us.” He lifted her hand to kiss the back of her fingers. </p><p>“Do you think we need snowing in?” She asked with a teasing smirk and Adrien met her gaze. </p><p>“I wouldn’t complain m’lady, I’d happily be snowed in with you, minus Edmond maybe.” They both chuckled at that. </p><p>As the meal was brought out the two chatted about being in the final semesters of their degrees and the upcoming summer line for Gabriel. Adrien let slip his father’s intentions to select a new head for the women’s department and that Marinette’s name would definitely be on the list for the new team that would be formed. Marinette almost cried. </p><p>After dessert was served, the most decadent Chocolate Torte she had ever eaten, Marinette noted the time and that they should head to the theatre. Adrien caught her hand before she stood up.  </p><p>“I have something for you first.” He said gently before diving into his pocket and pulling out a small, flat rectangular box in red with a green ribbon. </p><p>“Adrien.” Marinette said. “But Christmas isn’t until tomorrow.”</p><p>“I know.” He said with a cheeky Chat grin. “This is just part one of your present.” She looked at him curiously before letting a smile creep across her face. Carefully she undid the ribbon and lifted the lid. </p><p>“Oh Kitty.” She said picking it up. </p><p>“Well, Edmond was the one who saw it.” Adrien admitted, taking her hand and clasping the bracelet to her wrist. “But I got it because the charms reminded me of some of our favourite places on patrol.”</p><p>Marinette looked closer at the three golden charms that hung from it. The Eiffel Tower, The Arc de Triomphe and Notre Dame Cathedral. An inexplicable sense of melancholy suddenly swept over her. They were places that they spent many a night on as Ladybug and Chat Noir, and she had to admit held many special memories, but not for Adrien and Marientte. That frustrating part of her brain where self doubt lives began to rear its ugly head again, that maybe it was only Ladybug that he loved. </p><p>“Do...do you like it?” Marinette realised she hadn’t said anything and his eyes had started to fill with concern. </p><p>“Oh yes, it’s so pretty. Thank you.” She said, giving him a bright smile. Adrien’s eyes lit up. </p><p>“I’m glad.” He said, standing up to escort her back to the car and head to the theatre. </p><p>******<br/>Marinette was enraptured from the moment the curtain had risen. The sets were breathtaking and the performance was nothing short of sublime. Yes, Marinette had that niggling part of her brain reminding her that Anya knew Adrien and, according to Chloé, had a major crush on him still, but she couldn’t fault the girl's performance. Her long red hair moving fluidly with her movements, like a rose on the white snow. She was indeed beautiful and it almost hurt.  </p><p>“Are you enjoying it m’lady.” Adrien leaned over and whispered into her ear. Marinette nodded enthusiastically, letting herself instead be carried away by the music. The Nutcracker had always been part of her Christmas, her Papa reading the story to her as she was tucked up into bed on Christmas Eve. </p><p>When they first arrived at the theatre, Marinette had been worried about the media, but it turned out to be a non-event. Nadja Chamack was there, but kept the conversation light. A handful of photographers were also around, snapping pictures for various publications and social media, and aside from being asked to pose a few times and being asked the design of the dress, all in all it wasn’t nearly as bad as Marinette feared. She had actually started to relax until she remembered she was meeting Anya after the show. </p><p>After the performance finished, there was a standing ovation from the crowd and the principal performers came out for second and third bows. Marinette thought she saw Anya trying to catch Adrien’s eye as they were seated in the third row, but perhaps she had imagined it. For his part, Adrien applauded the most enthusiastic for the young performers who played the sugarplum fairies. She wondered if perhaps their little girl would want to do ballet? No Marinette, she scolded herself, you’re not fourteen. Despite their shared history and Alya’s over enthusiasm, she wasn’t going to scare Adrien away with her wild daydreams of the life she hoped might still be her reality. Little did she know, Adrien was thinking the exact same thing. </p><p>Heading into the chaotic backstage area, Adrien and Marinette were greeted by the director and choreographer of the performance, as well as the performers who played The Nutcracker Soldier and The Mouse King. Marinette also met with the costume designer, who seemed to have known Gabriel from design school and became quite enraptured in conversation, not noticing at first Anya entering the room and making a beeline for Adrien. </p><p>“Adrien my dear, it has been far to long since I have seen you.” She declared, throwing her arms about his neck and kissing him loudly on each cheek. Adrien stumbled back slightly before tentatively patting her on the back. </p><p>“Oh, hey Anya. Great performance.” He said, smiling at her politely. </p><p>“Of course it was, I am always great, although the floorboards in the theatre are a little worse for wear.” Adrien was feeling somewhat uncomfortable that Anya still hadn’t let go of his arm. “Adrien darling, you really must come to the after party. The girls here are so jealous that I’m friends with Paris’ hottest model and they are dying to meet you.” She began to tug at his arm, but was shocked when he pulled back. </p><p>“I’m not going to the after party.” He said kindly, but firmly. “I’m here on a date with my girlfriend.” Anya’s eyes widened. </p><p>“I thought Chloé was pulling my leg when she told me that.” She tried to smile through her gritted teeth. “Well do I get to meet her?” Anya noticed how Adrien’s smile brightened and he walked Anya over to where the costume designer was still talking to Marinette. </p><p>“Mari.” He called, shrugging off Anya and placing his arm around Marinette’s waist. “This is Anya, the Bolshoi prima ballerina. Anya, this is my girlfriend and future head Gabriel designer, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Marinette tried not to blush at Adrien’s optimistic introduction and held her hand out with a friendly smile to shake. Anya eyed it suspiciously for a moment before limply taking her fingers to barely shake. </p><p>“Charmed.” Anya said flatly. There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment before Adrien spoke again, rubbing the nape of his neck. </p><p>“So, Anya, are you staying long in Paris?” The girl twirled the end of her long red hair. </p><p>“A few days. We have two more performances for the common folk before we head back to Moscow. I only agreed to come because I had hoped we could have spent some time together.” Adrien cleared his throat and could see Marinette and the costume designer exchanging looks. </p><p>“Sorry Anya, but I’m spending Christmas with my girlfriend and her family.” Anya simply raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“PItty.” She said turning her head towards Marinette. “So you are an employee of Gabriel Agreste?” Marinette looked to Adrien who gave her an encouraging smile. </p><p>“I’m an intern until I finish my degree next semester…”</p><p>“Then she will be part of the new women’s design team.” Adrien finished enthusiastically. </p><p>“Really.” The costume designer finally entered the conversation. “Adrien, would you mind terribly giving me your fathers details? I would very much like to discuss some design concepts with him for an upcoming performance. There was an off the wall dress he made in design school that would be absolutely perfect.” Adrien hesitated when the designer pointed towards another room. Somewhere in his gut he felt it was a bad idea to leave Marinette alone. </p><p>“Go on Adrien.” Anya insisted. “I’ll keep your Marinette company.” Adrien looked at Marinette who nodded to him. The last thing she wanted was to create a scene, not while the official photographer and Naja were still hanging around. Anya seemed like a right royal pain in the backside, but she'd handled Chloé in her precious faze well enough in the past. Adrien reluctantly turned to follow the designer into the other room. </p><p>“So, Marinette.” Anya began with an unpleasant smirk. “Chloé tells me you are the daughter of a baker.” A steward approached the two women, bringing Anya her coat and Marinette her faux fur shawl. Marinette noted another steward had talked Adrien’s coat into the other room. </p><p>“Yes, my father is a baker. He runs his own bakery with my mother.” Marinette could feel her blood running cold at Anya’s icy blue eyed glare. The Russian squinted her eyes slightly. </p><p>“You know, my grandmother was a Countess until the Bolshevik’s invaded.” She said with airs on herself, looking down her nose at Marinette. Even in heels Marinette always felt like everyone was taller than her. “Now we have the title in name only, but my mother made sure she married well and our family dignity was returned. People shouldn’t marry below their station. Those men who do usually live to regret it.” Marientte’s eyes widened. </p><p>“What are you insinuating?” Marinette asked, alarmed. </p><p>“What I’m saying Miss Dupain-Cheng, is that you may look the part in your borrowed clothes, but you will never live up to our standards. You are a mouse trying to get the cheese and avoid getting caught in a trap. If I were you, I would jump off the Merry-go-round before you get pushed off.”</p><p>Marinette could feel her head starting to spin and her heart pounding in her chest making it hard to breath. If she thought Chloé had been bad, this girl was on another level, but she had something Marinette didn’t at that moment - the confidence to stand on her own ground. </p><p>“What do you know of Adrien?” Marinette bit back, trying not to raise her voice and attract attention. “You don’t know what we are, what we have.” Anya moved more into Marinette’s personal space. </p><p>“You know so little of the world Miss Dupain-Cheng.” Her voice was soft and patronising. “Men like Adrien need a strong woman, someone who can handle the mob, not a mouse running two steps behind them.You think you can be like us and face the media scrutiny and shrug off the looks and the whispers behind your back.” Then a smirk spread across the ballerina’s face as she leaned closer still, her voice barely above a whisper. “So how strong do you think you are, little mouse, to keep the wolves at bay? I’ve waited two years for this chance.”</p><p>Marinette could feel a cold shiver run down her spine and she did indeed feel very small under Anya’s<br/>icy blue stare. In that moment she felt as though the room had gone quiet and all eyes were suddenly on her. Her heart started to race, pounding in her ears and at that the only thing she could think to do was turn and run. </p><p>As she raced towards the back door she didn’t even notice she had dropped her shawl. She felt like such a coward for taking Anya’s words to heart, but right now she wasn’t Ladybug, she was just Marinette. She wasn’t strong like Anya, or Chloé, or even Kagami - she was insecure and doubting and she had to get away. </p><p>“Marinette where are we going?” Tikki called from her bag, but Marinette didn’t know where she was going as she ran blindly into the frosty Christmas Eve night. </p><p>Stopping at a bridge, she huddled herself against the cold air, the clink of the charms on her wrist against the railing drawing her blurred eyes downward. Three charms that represented her as Ladybug to Adrien. Ladybug. She closed her eyes and let silent tears fall. Perhaps it had been too much to believe that he would love the girl behind the mask.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ooops, what’s this angst in my Christmas story? Don’t worry though, Adrien won’t leave his Lady out in the cold.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I really must catch up with your father again. It’s been far too long.” The costume designer prattled on as he wrote down Gabriel’s contact details. </p><p>“I’ll let him know I met you.” Adrien said absentmindedly as he slid on his overcoat. The designer kept prattling on, but Adrien wasn’t really listening, his mind was still outside in the dressing rooms where he had left Marinette with Anya. He still had an uneasy feeling and was anxious to get back out to Marinette. </p><p>“...you know your father was quite the visionary when we were studying together. He designed the most amazing costumes for the university theatre. Really off the wall kind of stuff. I thought he might have gone into it professionally, but then he met your mother and the rest as they say was history. How is she by the way?” Adrien looked at the designer in stunned silence. </p><p>“My...my mother?” He eventually asked. The designer looked at him confused and Adrien realised the man didn’t know. “She...she passed away some time ago. My father recently remained and had another son.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry. I hadn’t heard.” The man replied embarrassed. “I guess my life has become the ballet and I don’t get out much anymore.” Adrien gave him a kind smile. </p><p>“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. Nathalie is great and my little brother, Edmond, is a real light in everyone’s life.”</p><p>The two men suddenly had their attention diverted by a scuffling sound and rushing footsteps. Nadja Chamack’s photographer burst in through the door and relayed what he had overheard of Anya’s conversation with Marinette. Adrien practically turned ghost white and dashed out the door to see everyone looking towards where the open back door was, Marinette’s shawl on the floor. Adrien looked around frantically and found Anya with a surprised look on her face. The blonde approached her and grabbed Anya’s arm. </p><p>“What did you do to her?” He said, kicking himself for leaving Marinette with her. Anya never had been the nicest person, even when they were kids. She was always training and under her mother’s harsh coaching, not having many friends. She reminded him a lot of Chloé in many ways. When Chloé started to mature more Adrien thought perhaps Anya may have done the same, especially after being made Prima Ballerina. He should have known better. </p><p>“I didn’t think she’d run.” Anya tried to defend herself with. “But if she can’t handle some home truths, then she doesn’t deserve to be with someone like you.” </p><p>Adrien took a step back. “Truths? What is wrong with you Anya? I haven’t heard from you in two years and you just waltz in here thinking you have some kind of claim on me? Marinette isn’t just some random girl I picked up off the street. She’s my best friend, we have a history together, she’s...she’s the better part of me.” Anya started to become defensive. </p><p>“But Adrien, you dance with me at Chloé’s 18th. You, you smiled and...and I thought we had a connection.” Adrien slapped his hand to his forehead. This could not be happening, not when the girl of his dreams had finally become his girlfriend. </p><p>“I dance with a lot of girls, Anya, it comes with the territory. You should know that. It doesn’t mean anything. I love Marinette, even then, but I didn’t think I was good enough for her.” Anya looked at him with wide eyes. He didn’t think he was enough for her? Had she really misread the girl that badly? But then again, what did she even know of her? All she really knew was that Chloé said he was interested in someone else and she immediately saw green. An unfamiliar sensation ran through Anya at that moment, guilt. She folded her arms across her chest and looked at the ground.</p><p>“I...I didn’t mean to make her leave. I just wanted to try and make her jealous.” Adrien glared at her and Anya let out a defeated sigh. “I guess I was the one that was jealous.”</p><p>Adrien approached her, his countenance softer. “You don’t need to be jealous, Anya. I remember a wide eyed girl that Chloé and I spent a summer with all those years ago, teaching her French? A girl that dreamed of being a star, of the world at her feet. Everyone has a right to dream Anya, to believe, to follow that star. That’s what Marinette is to me.”</p><p>Anya lifted her eyes to Adrien’s kind gaze. Perhaps in a way that was what she had been looking for, that soft place to fall. The strain of her years in the ballet had begun to weigh down on her. It was simpler times back then and maybe she was looking at the memories through rose coloured glasses. Deep down, Anya knew she had no right to tarnish others with the brush she chosen. “Then, you better go after her.” She said in a smaller voice. Adrien gave her a friendly squeeze of her arm and ran out the way Marinette had left. </p><p>He stood out on the street looking both ways. It was getting closer to midnight and the streets were all but deserted with Parisians tucked up warm in their beds. “Where could she be Plagg?” He said in frustration. The black Kwami looked equally concerned, pinning his ears against the cold as he poked his head out of Adrien’s coat. </p><p>“She’s not far.” Plagg suddenly said. “I feel Tikki so she can’t be far away.”</p><p>Adrien picked up his pace, running across the park and gardens near the theatre. It was dimly lit, and his night vision may have made things easier, but he didn't want to risk transforming in the open in case someone was still floating around. He would have to rely on Plagg’s eyes tonight. Adrien was about to change direction when Plagg stopped him. Twitching his ears, the black cat could hear the soft sounds of crying. “That way.” He pointed with a paw towards a small bridge over the river and Adrien could see a figure standing in the growing mist. </p><p>Marinette stood in the middle of the bridge and looked out over the still water, mist starting to gather on the surface and around her feet. Why did she have to be such a coward when it came to what really mattered most to her? She loved Adrien with all her heart, and at the first test she crumbled. Now she had really gone and embarrassed Adrien by running away. By morning she would be the laughing stock of Paris. Adrien’s father will return, and Adrien and Edmond will be gone. Her little bubble of happiness burst. She huddled in on herself against the cold. Some Christmas this was turning out to be. </p><p>“Marinette.” The bluenette froze still, her long dark hair the only thing moving in the breeze. She didn’t dare move in case it was only her mind playing tricks on her. Surely he wouldn’t have come looking for her, surely...“Marinette, it’s me.” She heard again, and this time she turned her eyes towards the voice. </p><p>“Adrien.” She murmured softly. He was approaching her quickly, already shrugging off his overcoat before wrapping it around her shoulders. </p><p>“M’lady you’re freezing.” He said, rubbing her arms to warm her. She could hardly hold back her tears at the nickname he had always called her. </p><p>“Adrien I…” But the blonde hushed her gently. </p><p>“I know what happened, and Anya knows she had no right to say any of those things to you, but why did you run away, Bug?” </p><p>Marinette turned away from him, leaning against the rail and looking back out at the water. She felt the weight in her shoulder bag shift and knew Plagg had gone in there to be with Tikki. “She was right.” Marinette said quietly. “I don’t have great wealth and I don’t have great confidence. I’ll just bring you down.” She held up her wrist and looked at the charms on her bracelet. “Ladybug is confident because she is behind a mask. No one asks where she is from, or how much she is worth, but underneath all that, it’s just me.”</p><p>Adrien was standing behind her, but he didn’t need to see her face to know there were tears staining it. It broke his heart to see her cry, to see his lady doubt herself like this. Gently he placed his hands on her upper arms and rested his cheek against the back of her head. </p><p>“Your wrong Mari.” He said softly. “Because your wealth is measured in the size of your heart, that is open to shelter all those who need it. A heart open enough to let this stray cat in and give him something he had yearned for a long time, your love. Your confidence doesn’t come from the mask you wear, but from your self belief that what you say and do are right and just. People listen to Ladybug because she represents that, but only a few lucky people get to see the same thing behind the mask.” Carefully he turned her around to face him. Her eyes were still down cast. Adrien hooked his finger under her chin and guided her to look up at him. Her bluebell eyes were glistening in the low light. “And no one will be asking who you are or what you are worth because they will all know that you are Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the love of my life, and you are priceless.” He leaned forward and pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead. “I love you Marinette, with or without the mask.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry Adrien.” She said weakly, not wanting to cry again. “I should have known you better than that. I let my insecurities get the better of me and I convinced myself you only really loved Ladybug.” He rubbed his thumb against her cheek. </p><p>“No, it was my fault really. I thought I was being clever by breaking you present into two parts, but I think that was misleading. Luckily, I happened to bring this with me tonight.” Marinette looked at him curiously when he pulled out a small black box and handed it to her. She gasped softly and Adrien had to chuckle. “Don’t worry, it’s not a ring. Not yet anyway.” Adrien claimed a small victory at the blush that spread across her cheeks at that. </p><p>Marinette opened the box and found three more charms in rose gold. Adrien picked out the first charm, a small umbrella and attached to the bracelet. “Before I started at public school, I only really knew Chloé. I never had friends. This charm represents the day you forgave me for being the stupid rich kid in the class and became my friend, something that meant more to me than you could ever know. I’m so glad you did though.”</p><p>“Me too.” She said softly. Adrien picked up the next charm, an angel, and attached it on. </p><p>“This one represents this Christmas, like the Angel we bought that is on your tree. The Christmas that finally brought us together, as more than friends.” There was a questioning in his voice and Marinette looked at him confused. </p><p>“But Adrien, if you bought these at the market, then how could you have known…”</p><p>“I was always hopeful.” He smiled. “I hope this mess tonight hasn’t changed that. That we haven’t lost what we found last night.” Marinette touched his face gently. </p><p>“You haven’t lost anything Kitty.” She said, the familiar endearment made his heart leap with joy. Adrien picked up the last charm, attaching it and holding her hand to his chest. It was two hearts linked together. </p><p>“This last charm is a promise for the future, because my heart already belongs to you, if you will trust your heart to me.” He brought her hand to his lips, ever so softly pressing a kiss to the inside of her wrist, just above where the bracelet hung. </p><p>“My heart has always been yours Adrien, and it always will be.” Marinette leaned forward into him, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her cheek to his chest. Adrien kissed the top of her head and rested his chin on top. In the distance the melodic sound of the Notre Dame bells rang out over the quiet city where many Parisians were gathered at midnight mass services. </p><p>“Merry Christmas m’lady.” He said, a look of pure joy on his face. Marinette leaned back enough to see his emerald eyes. </p><p>“Merry Christmas Chaton.” She answered, rising on her toes to meet his lips. Adrien’s hand found a home in her hair as he slowly, gently deepened the kiss. Loose strands from Marinette’s hair brushed across his face in a soft caress, making his pulse race. This was everything Adrien had ever wanted, to love his lady and for her to love him in return. When they finally parted for air, he pressed his forehead to hers, the warmth of her breath mingling with his own. She shivered against him, but it wasn’t entirely from the cold. </p><p>“Let's go home.” Adrien whispered next to her ear, pulling his coat tighter around her. </p><p>“The fur shawl.” Marinette suddenly remembered. Adrien just shrugged. </p><p>“Don’t worry about it. I’ll get the theatre to send it back to the Gabriel store. It doesn’t matter.” Marinette looked at the coat over her shoulders. </p><p>“But, you must be cold.” </p><p>“You forget I’m a cat m’lady. I don’t feel the cold.” He held his arm out to her to take hers with a devilish Chat grin. She slid her arm in his and snuggled close to him. </p><p>“You’re not a real cat Adrien, you’ll catch a cold.” Adrien patted her hand as they walked along the path through the gardens and back towards the theatre. </p><p>“Then I guess I’ll just have to stay with you longer so you can make me your famous chicken broth. You know Alya and Nino swear by it.”</p><p>“Is that your plan for staying with me?” </p><p>“Well, until I can get you that ring.” He turned his head to her and saw her looking up at him with wide eyes. </p><p>“You meant that?” She said in disbelief. Adrien stopped walking and turned more fully towards her. </p><p>“Every word.” He ran his knuckles down the side of her cheek. “A matching set of rose gold bands...”</p><p>“And a small diamond.” She finished for him. “So it won’t catch in the fabric as I sew.” Adrien leaned in again, capturing her lips with his. This time there was more fire as he held her close to him. Marinette could feel the thumping of his heart under the palm of her hand, matching her own. For the first time since they kissed the night before, Marinette truly believed that, indeed, her dreams had come true. Adrien was in love with her, Chat was kissing her. She loved both sides of him as equally as he loved both sides of her. They had found each other, and in finding each other they had found that third person in each of them, their true selves. </p><p>“Can we hurry this up, I’m freezing my tail off here.” Adrien and Marinette broke apart to find a grumpy black Kwami looking up from out of Marinette’s purse. </p><p>“Sorry, I tried to keep him quiet.” Tikki apologised. </p><p>“It’s fine Tikki.” Marinette smiled. “Plagg’s right. I think some hot chocolate is in order when we get home.”</p><p>“I do believe you read my mind Princess.” Adrien quipped. </p><p>“I think I just know my Chaton well.”</p><p>Adrien and Marinette did try to be quiet as they came back into the bakery, but they were on far too much of a high. On the way in the car they had found the pictures that Alya had posted after Nino proposed to her. Of course she had said yes and the couple looked so happy and in love. Almost all of their friends had already sent their congratulations. It seemed this Christmas was become a season of love. </p><p>There were also photos from the ballet premiere. Marinette had braced herself for an onslaught of speculation on her fleeing the theatre, but there was nothing about it. Instead Nadja had said in the article that the young couple had been seen slipping out the back door for some ‘alone time’. Adrien would have to thank Chloé for whatever arrangement she had made with the reporter. </p><p>Adrien and Marinette giggled as they swapped kisses between removing Adrien’s overcoat from her shoulders and his formal jacket. They were so wrapped up in each other, they hadn’t even noticed they weren’t the only ones in the room. </p><p>“I don’t mean to interrupt…” Came the peaceful voice of Sabine. They young adults both flushed red at first, before giggles overtook them again. Sabine could only smile at them. “I see you two had a good night.”</p><p>“The best night.” Marinette replied, Adrien kissing her hand. “Have you been up this whole time?”</p><p>“Oh no.” Sabine assured her. “Edmond woke up not long ago. He’s had a bottle but seems wide awake and is playing on the floor in the living room, but I’m quite tired. If you wouldn’t mind…”</p><p>“Don’t worry Sabine, we’ve got it.” Adrien jumped in. “You go and get changed Princess, I’ll watch Edmond.” With that Adrien ducked off into the living room. </p><p>Sabine bid her daughter goodnight and turned into bed. Marinette made some hot chocolate and left it to cool while she went up to her room, turning on the soft night light on her desk. She was grateful to finally kick off her shoes. “Can you help me with the zip Tikki?” She asked, and the little red Kwami undid the zip on the dress. </p><p>“Are you alright now Marinette?” Tikki asked. Marinette stood and looked at herself in the mirror for a moment, still holding the dress against her, a smile playing on her lips. </p><p>“Yes Tikki. I’m better than alright.” She turned her head and looked at her Kwami. “I should have trusted Adrien’s heart wouldn’t have been that fickle.” Tikki sat on Marinette’s shoulder and looked at her in the mirror.</p><p>“Do you know why Master Fu chose Adrien?” Marinette shook her head. “Plagg’s powers in the wrong hands can cause devastating destruction, which is why he needs a chosen who can channel that power. I’m sure you’ve heard the stories.” Marinette nodded. The Tower of Pisa, Atlantis, Dinosaurs...plus she saw first hand his destruction of the Eiffel Tower. Thank goodness for miraculous ladybugs. “A Chat Noir isn’t chosen because he is the bravest or the strongest, although they are desirable qualities. He is chosen because of the goodness and loyalty of his heart, to the cause, to the city he protects, and to his Ladybug.” </p><p>Marinette let Tikki’s words sink in as she got into her pajamas and washed the makeup off her face before making her way back to Adrien in the living room. She stood at the doorway and smiled to herself. The only lights on were those of the Christmas tree, filling the room with a soft warm glow, and the sounds of Christmas music playing softly from Adrien’s phone. Adrien had taken off his tie, the top buttons of his shirt undone. He had discarded his shoes and was laying on the floor next to Edmond, bringing Santa Plagg down from up high to then tickle on the baby’s belly. Edmond let out a playful squeal, kicking his legs and reaching out to grab at the toy before Adrien brought it down again. The real Plagg, for all his sourpuss ways, sat on the lounge laughing at the sight. </p><p>This might be Adrien Agreste, heir to the Gabriel empire, but he was still her adorable dorky Kitty and she loved him. Marinette knew there would always be other Anya’s in this world, but they would never have what she has. She looked at the charms on her bracelet and the two hearts entwined and resolved she would never let anyone get into her head like that again, because no matter who tried to come between them, they would never hold his heart like she did. </p><p>Adrien must have become aware of her presence and looked up, playfulness shining in his eyes. He gave Edmond the toy and kissed him on the head, leaving him in the care of the kwamis. Getting up, he walked over to Marinette and put his arms around her waist. </p><p>“There is hot chocolate on the counter.” She said as he brushed his nose against hers. </p><p>“It can wait.” He said, pulling her closer. “Dance with me Princess.”</p><p>“Adrien, it’s after one in the morning.” She exclaimed with a giggle. “And I’m in my pajamas.” He pulled the hair tie out that was holding her hair in a messy bun, letting her dark locks cascade down her shoulders. </p><p>“You look perfect.” He said as they began to sway. “No matter how long we live for, I’ll always remember exactly how you look right now.”</p><p>Adrien held her closer to him as the only sound was the quiet babbling of Edmond and the Christmas song that was playing. </p><p>“No more lives torn apart<br/>That wars would never start<br/>And time would heal all hearts<br/>And everyone would have a friend<br/>And right would always win<br/>And love would never end.<br/>This is my grown up Christmas list”</p><p>Marinette let herself be carried away by the moment. Safe in Adrien’s arms swaying to the Christmas music, the twinkling of the lights on the tree and the kwami’s playing on the floor with Edmond. If someone had told her this would be her Christmas, she would never have believed them, because nothing else could have been this perfect and she believed in her heart that this love would never end. </p><p>******<br/>“Merry Christmas and congratulations, you two.” Tom’s voice echoed out through the bakery. “So when’s the wedding?”</p><p>“We were thinking of June.” Alya replied as Sabine and Marinette cooed over her engagement ring. “I don’t want a long engagement, if that gives you enough time to make my dress Marinette.” She said with a wink. </p><p>“I would love to make your dress.” Marinette said excitedly. “I’ve pretty much finished Mylene’s so we can start on yours after you come back from your New Years trip.”</p><p>“Well, as much as I hate to leave my fiancé, it’s only for a few days.” Alya laughed. “Besides, it gives me a chance to show off my ring to my cousins.” Alya looked with a fond smile into the living where Nino was with Adrien and Edmond. </p><p>“So, you and Marinette huh.” Nino said quietly sitting on the lounge and ruffing up Adrien’s hair under his new beanie. It was a black and green beanie that Marientte had made him to match one she also made for Edmond. Inside the band on Adrien’s beanie though was a hidden embroidered ladybug and cat paw print. “We all saw the mistletoe pic at the jewelry store after I left. Something you’re not telling me bro?” Adrien shyly rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. </p><p>“I know we will get married sooner rather than later.” Adrien admitted. “But this is yours and Alya’s time, and you guys deserve it. I don’t mind waiting. We waited this long.” </p><p>Nino laughed and shook his head. “Dude, you have no idea. Who would have thought it only took your dad to get stuck in another country to bring it all together.” Adrien just smiled to himself. If only you knew. </p><p>“I don’t think that was the only thing.” He said, giving Edmond a kiss on the cheek. </p><p>“Well you know what they say bro, if you want to get the ladies just have a baby or a dog with you.”</p><p>“Nino honey, are you and Alya staying for lunch?” Sabine asked from the door. </p><p>“Aw, thanks Mrs Cheng but Alya’s mum is hosting us for lunch with my folks. Kind of an engagement Christmas mash up.” Sabine nodded and the two boys got up following her to the kitchen where Alya and Marinette were chatting about wedding dress ideas. Seeing Adrien come in, Marinette got up, taking Edmond from him and holding him close to her. Adrien lent over and kissed her softly on the forehead. It was then they heard the click of Alya’s phone. </p><p>“I think I might die of cute overload. You two are going to be impossible when you have your own babies.” The blonde and bluenette sported matching blushes. </p><p>“Alya.” Marinette gasped, trying to ignore the giggling of her parents behind her. </p><p>“She’s not wrong.” Adrien whispered, kissing the side of her head. That damn cat getting her all flustered. Marinette was rescued from her embarrassment by a knock on the bakery door. </p><p>“I’ll get it.” Tom called heading for the door. “Mr Agreste, what a pleasure. Merry Christmas.” All eyes in the room suddenly turned to the door. </p><p>“Edmond.” Called Nathalie as she laid eyes on her baby boy and rushed over to Marinette. Edmond held up his arms towards his mother, cooing and giggling. Nathalie held him close to her chest, kissing the top of his head. She looked up and smiled at Marinette. </p><p>“Thank you for taking such good care of him.” She said sincerely. </p><p>“It wasn’t just me.” Marinette admitted, running her hand over Edmond’s head. “But we loved having him here.” Her eyes then turned softly to Adrien. “Both of them.” </p><p>Nino shifted the cap on his head but froze when Gabriel Agreste suddenly approached him. “I believe congratulations are in order Mr Lahiffe.” Gabriel said, extending his hand. Nino took a moment to register what was happening before nervously grasping the offered hand. </p><p>“Thanks dude...I mean Sir.” He grinned nervously, looking to Alya for support. Gabriel shifted his gaze to the budding reporter. </p><p>“I’m sure you are entrusting your dress to Marinette?” He asked. Alya smiled, displaying far more confidence than her fiancé with the famous designer. </p><p>“I wouldn’t trust anyone else.” She said. Gabriel<br/>nodded thoughtfully. </p><p>“Wise choice Miss Cesaire.” He said. “I’m considering branching the new women’s department into bridal wear. I believe Miss Marinette here might be becoming quite an expert in that area.” He raised an eyebrow in Marinette’s direction. Marinette’s eyes widened but she flushed when Adrien winked at her. He was kidding about his father expanding the women’s department, and her future at the company was secured. </p><p>“Well, we better head off. Mum just texted to say lunch is almost ready.” Alya announced. Hugging Marinette and Adrien, she looped her arm in Nino’s and the two waved goodby as they left. </p><p>“Mr Agreste, would you and Mrs Agreste care to join us for lunch?” Sabine asked. </p><p>Gabriel walked over to Nathalie and carefully placed a hand around her waist. “Are you up for staying dear.” He asked gently. Adrien almost fell off the stool he was sitting on. He wasn’t sure he had ever seen his father show that much affection to Nathalie, let alone in front of other people. Nathalie smiled and nodded. Gabriel looked back at Sabine and Adrien noted an almost softness in his eyes. “We would be delighted to accept your kind offer Mrs Dupain-Cheng.”</p><p>“Please, Tom and Sabine are fine.” Tom interjected. Gabriel nodded looking at the way Adrien held Marinette’s hand.  </p><p>“You are right. Under the circumstances Gabriel and Nathalie would be sufficient.” </p><p>“Oh no.” Adrien suddenly exclaimed, taking Marinette’s hand other hand as well. “We didn’t get to make more snickerdoodles.”</p><p>The adults all let out a laugh. “Snickerdoodles?” Gabriel enquired. Adrien suddenly looked like a fourteen year old again. </p><p>“We...I wanted to bring back some Christmas traditions. You always loved home made snickerdoodles.” He hazard a look at his father meeting his grey eyes. Gabriel had a look of melancholy on his face, but a small tug at his lips. </p><p>“Yes, I remeber.” He said, closing his eyes momentarily and taking in a deep breath. Opening his eyes he put an arm around Nathalie’s shoulders. “And you are right, it’s time to bring back some old traditions and make new ones.”</p><p>Marinette took Adrien’s hand and tugged him towards the kitchen. “Come on then, we have time to get a batch on before lunch.”</p><p>It became apparent over lunch that Gabriel and Nathalie had indeed become much closer while they were snowed in. With the storm closing off most roads, there was little else to do than spend time together at the hotel. Adrien couldn’t help noticing they sat closer, their eyes lingered in contact longer and Gabriel was taking more of an interest in Edmond. It made Adrien feel warm inside to see his father acting more like Edmond’s father rather than just his caregiver. Adrien had hesitated at the idea of moving out and leaving Edmond in the cold mansion, but he felt good that maybe the old house might become a home after all. </p><p>“Here’s one for you Adrien.” Tom said with a wide grin. “What is the best Christmas present?” Adrien could hear Marinette groan beside him. She knew that sound in his voice when her father thought he had the best joke in the world. </p><p>“I don’t know.” Adrien said. </p><p>“A broken drum.” Tom declared. Adrien looked at him confused. Tom ignored the stink eye his daughter was giving him and leaned across the table. “Yep, because you can’t beat it.” </p><p>“Papa…” Marinette said red face. Did her father have to embarrass her in from of her boss, and maybe future father-in-law. Adrien laughed and even his father cracked a small smile before giving a more serious look. </p><p>“Do you know why Christmas trees are so bad at sewing?” Gabriel said in a flat tone. Adrien cocked his head to the side. </p><p>“Why father?” He asked with furrowed eyebrows. </p><p>“Because they are always dropping their needles.” There was a stunned silence for a moment before Tom broke it with a hearty laugh. </p><p>“That’s a good one Gabriel.” The baker declared and the others soon joined in. </p><p>“Okay, I’m just going to say it.” Adrien said, still laughing. “Who are you and what have you done with my father?” Gabriel didn’t try to hide the amusement in his eyes. </p><p>“I guess that’s an understandable question.” Gabriel acknowledged. He turned his head to the woman beside him, their baby sleeping in her arms. “Let’s just say a wild storm and an incredible woman helped me find him again.” </p><p>“I’ll be spending more time at home with Edmond too.” Nathalie added. “Mrs Jeffries will still help out, but I don’t want Him raised by a nanny and Marinette will be too busy at the fashion house to babysit.” Adrien felt for Marinette’s hand under the table and gave it a light squeeze. </p><p>When lunch finished, their driver arrived to collect Adrien’s and Edmond’s belongings. Marinette couldn’t help feeling a touch of sadness at seeing the now empty bassinet in her room. She had become so attached to Edmond over the last few weeks caring for him at Gabriel, and how he just fitted in with life at home over the last few days. Following Gorilla and Adrien back down stairs Marinette put her coat on and helped Nathalie put Edmond into the car. As Marinette buckled Edmond’s harness Nathalie reached across and patted the young woman on the hand. </p><p>“It will be nice to have another female around the house.” Nathalie said, her voice softer, more motherly than Marinette had heard before. “You know your welcome anytime and Edmond would love you to visit too.”</p><p>“Thank you Nathalie.” Marinette smiled. </p><p>Moving back out of the car she saw Gabriel shaking hands with her father and accepting the box of snickerdoodles her and Adrien had remade. Tom then patted Adrien on the back. She could see a blush of pink spread across Adrien’s cheeks and she could just imagine what embarrassing things her father must have been saying. Thankfully Gabriel just looked amused by it. </p><p>As Marinette walked closer to them Gabriel nodded to her as he walked past and her father walked back into the bakery. Adrien smiled at her amid his pink face, which only seemed to have deepened when she got closer. Marinette reached up and fixed his top button on his overcoat. </p><p>“What to tell me about it?” She said, holding onto his lapels. Adrien only shook his head. </p><p>“Maybe later. Feel like a late night patrol tonight?” He flashed her one of his legendary smulders that made her weak at the knees. </p><p>“I can’t think of anything I’d like more.” Aware that parents were still floating around, Adrien pulled her in close for a gentle chase kiss on the lips. Oh it was hard restraining himself. </p><p>“We can continue this later Princess, high above the rooftops and closer to the stars.” He whispered. Marientte was about to tease him about his sappy romanticism when something cold and wet landed on her nose. They both looked up to find a soft fluffy of snow starting to fall around them. </p><p>“Adrien, it’s snowing.” She knew it was stating the obvious, but she believe it was a good omen. Adrien gently brushed the flakes from her dark hair kissing her on the nose before finally pulling himself away. </p><p>Sitting in the limo as it pulled away from the bakery Adrien waved to the woman he knew would be his future wife. </p><p>“Don’t worry Adrien.” Nathalie said. “You’ll see her again before you know it.”</p><p>“I know.” Adrien said shyly. And every day after that he told himself. He watched as his father reached across Edmond to take Nathalie’s hand and his own heart filled with warmth. When he came to the bakery only a few days ago, he was looking for what Christmas used to mean, but in the end, he found so much more. Maybe Vincent had been right, Christmas was the season of miracles, if you truly believe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the end of “Finding Christmas.” Thank you for all the lovely comments and I hope you enjoyed it. I’ve got a few one-shots coming up next. Coming soon too will be my new chapter book “Unbroken.” So be on the look out for that one. Until next time xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>